Child of the Pridelands
by M. B. Carver
Summary: This is an alternate take on my story Captured. A boy name Jay is left in the African savannah after poachers killed his mother. He is then found and raised by the lions of Mufassa's pride. Growing up with his friends, Nala, the lioness and Kovu the brown fur lion, The pride is threaten by the evil Taka and the Vengeful Zira.
1. Sarah and Jay

**Chapter 1, Sarah and Jay**

In southern city of Richmond Virginia, the summer season came to another colourful and chilling ending. The once hot and barren wind of summer began becoming colder; the green leaves that hung from the branches of trees began forming yellow, red and brown. Slowly they weaken and fall from the tree, floating down to the ground.

It was an early morning in the city. The sun was rising from the west. The parking lot of the Richmond zoo was mostly empty. Only two cars were parked in front of the zoo's main entrance. Coming down the road outside, a red Cherokee pulled into the parking lot. The vehicle turned into the first row of parking lots and pulled inside the fifth parking space. The Engine ceased just before the diver door opened. Stepping out from the Cherokee was a young woman.

She looked to be at the age of early thirties and late twenties. Her hair colour was a light brunette. She was dressed in a uniform of a zoo keeper, a brown, buttoned short sleeved shirt and shorts. As the women closed her Cherokee door, she turned and began walking the zoo gates. The women then slid her hand into her right pocket. She pulled out a red hair band and tied her long brunette hair back.

Coming up to the gates front desk, she was greeted by an African man in the same uniform. He looked up and forward to see the young women walking towards him.

"Sarah!" He said.

The women stopped and turned to man.

"Morning Ama." She said back to him.

"You're back on another shift?" Ama asked curiously.

"You've been working so much these passed through months."

"Well, you know how the lions are without me." said Sarah.

The man nodded his head, chuckling.

"Oh, yes I know." He said.

"The lions are so apart without their Alfa."

The women chuckled, feeling so amused by Ama. Sarah was the zoo's best animal trainer and a single mother. She had trained big cats, like the spotted leopard and the stripped tiger, but she would spend most of her time with the lions. To her, they were like family. But it wasn't just her, but her seven-year old son, Jay. She had him around the lions since he was seven months old.

The other keepers often refer to her as the Alfa. The lions always had the best amount of trust in her then any of the keepers.

Sarah then passed through the gates and into the zoo.

Along through the mostly deserted zoo, Sarah stopped by the kitchen house, where they prepared the animals meals. Sarah opened the door and walked into a kitchen-like room. There she was met by a few zoo interns. One of them was a middle eastern women with black hair tied behind her back, wearing a white cooking apron over top of her clothes.

She was standing in front of the countertop, over top of the cutting board she was using was a large chunk of red raw meat. She slammed down a meat cleaver and chopped the meat into small pieces.

"Hey, Maria." said Sarah.

The women turned to look at her.

"Oh, good morning, Sarah." she said back.

"I'm just preparing a batch of meat for today. I trust you came to get your lions some breakfast?"

Sarah nodded her head yes.

"I should have it done soon."

Maria turning back to the cutting board and chomping another piece of meat.

"I don't know how you do it." she said.

"Do what?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Train wild cats up close and without even being behind the fence. I mean, being that close to a lion,I don't think I could do that. At least not one that's conscious."

While is was an opportunity to train animals like a lion or tiger, it was also such a shocking attempt to do the way Sarah does it. Stepping in front of a lion up close, not a single kind of fence in between them. The male lions may be relaxed at some points in time, but their moods can change in a sporadic times. One minute, they would be relaxful and seem safe, but the next they would be so aggressive.

But Sarah knew much about training big cats. She learned how to by her parents, Mary and Locus. who were themselves trainers of the zoo. They taught her much of what she knew about training animals, mainly lions. It was behind a chain cage with her father, when he showed her how to feed a big cat. With a stick and one piece of meat stuck on the end of it. She was only eight years old at the time. She held it up above her head, sticking it through the cage hole in between the metal wire.

There was a massive lion that came up to the girl. it was the male her father called Arma. He lifted his head up and began chewing the meat. It was of that time and further visits to the zoo with her parents, she wanted to be an animal trainer herself. She wanted to follow in the same footsteps as her parents, to be

"It takes time to earn their trust." Sarah said.

"I've already bonded with them enough for them to accept me."

Maria turned to look at her.

"What about Jay?" she asked curiously.

Maria saw Jay around the lions before. The boy was always so eager to see them, as well as the many other animals in the zoo. For the most part, the lions don't seem to try and harm him, but still, he was so young to be acquainted with these animals if not bonded with them.

"Jay has a good relationship with them." Sarah explained.

"He's been around them enough times."

"He's such a wild child." said Mari turning back to her work.

"He must get that from you."

Sarah smirked, agreeing with Maria on that.

After Maria had finished with the meat, Sarah carried a full white pale of red pieces of flesh. She came to a wired fence that surrounded a group of seven lions. There were three males, two of them at a young age, one with yellow fur and brown mane. The other was a tanned fur with and a the other laying over the flat ground of green grass was an elderly lion. He was a white tanned fur and had a light mane.

The other five were lionesses. They laid amongst the elder as one of the young males circled around the fences. Upon the sight of Sarah, the lion stopped and gazed to the young women. Sarah came up to the door way. She placed down her pale of meat and unlocked the gate door.

She opened the gate and picked up the pail of meat. Sarah walked into the pen, pulling the gate shut.

The young lion approached the brunette. Sarah sat the pale down and kneeled to the lion.

"Hey Areli." he said, as she petted the lion's mane.

The lion purred and sat down in front of the zoo training. Sarah turned and pulled a piece of meat from the pale and held into the Areli. The lion ate the piece of meat from the women's open palm.

Sarah smiled and patted the lion's head.

"That's a good boy." She said.

From the time Areli was a cub, Sarah had practically helped his mother raised both him and the other young male. Of course the same would go to all the lions and animals in the zoo. She gave all the lions respect and care, of which earned her such trust. He was also a sort of friend to her son, Jay. It was a rare occasion that her son would come into the pen with her. Whenever it happened, Jay would pet and sometimes even chase each other through the pen.

It was those same times, Sarah herself had. Her son barred so much to her, bent on following his mother path.

As the day continued, the zoo began to open to the public. Families with young children explore through the zoo, observing all the attractions the zoo had to offer, from the train to the feeding the giraffes.

Back within the lions exhibit, Sarah was training one of the lionesses. She holds up a stick with a blue and white target at the tip, facing a tanned fur lioness.

"Stand up girl." she said.

The lioness stood up on her hind legs as the women command. She poked her nose on the target. After a few seconds, she came back down on her front legs.

"Good girl." she said, handing the lioness a piece of meat.

The lioness ate it from her palm. She petted the large tanned cat on her head.

Suddenly she heard a knock.

"Sarah?"

She turned and saw the zoo manager standing on the other side of the tall wire fencembarrier. He was a tall man in the same zoo uniform as her. He had dark brown hair, a pair of glasses covering his green eyes.

He gave a curled finger and moved it back and forth. Wanting her to come out of the pen and speak with him. Sarah turned and walked toward the door. She came into the inside pen. She walked through the caged, toward the door. She pushed the door open and came out into the hallway outside. She closed the cage door and left toward the door outside.

After a short time, she had come outside the enclosure and approached the man.

"You wanted to see me, Trevor?" she asked, curiously.

"Oh yeah, Sarah." Said the zoo manager turned right to face Sarah.

"I have some exciting to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Sarah.

"Alright, look." Trevor began.

"You've worked a lot in these past few months. So I wanted to thank you by giving you a vacation."

"A vacation?" asked the women.

"Yeah." Trevor explained, since Sarah has done it before.

"I think that you deserve a break, after all you've done for the zoo. I have already arranged a flight to Africa for you and your son."

"Thank you, Trevor." she said.

"That's really nice of you, Trevor. When is the flight?"

"Tomorrow." he said.

Sarah suddenly had second thoughts about this. It was the week days and her son was in school.

"I don't know." Sarah explained, thinking about her son.

"Jay has school tomorrow."

"I'm sure he can miss a few days." Trevor said.

Sarah thought about that. Sometimes, when the zoo were being traded an animal from another zoo somewhere in the States or in another country, she would travel and bring it back with her. She would always have to bring Jay along. He missed some days of school. But he would always be happy to miss school. He never had any friends there. None of the kids ever wanted to be his friend.

He would always be with her and the lions. I guess it wouldn't hurt for him to come on this trip. After all, he always loved to go to Africa.

"Well, maybe it couldn't hurt." she said.

"Great." said Trevor.

"The plane leaves tomorrow morning at seven."

"Got it." said Sarah.

"You guys have a good vacation."

As the man walked away, Sarah thought about the choice she made. Bringing Jay everywhere she went. It wasn't like she didn't want him to, it's just after her husband left her, things became difficult. She couldn't get a babysitter, or at least didn't know anyone who could.

All these trips interfered with her son's education. Yet there wasn't much of a choice.

Later that day, Sarah drove to her son's school. She parked her white car in front of the school and waited for her son. There were many other parents waiting to pick up their children. After a while, the bell of the school rang and kids came out of the building. A young light brown-haired boy with a light blue shirt, orange shots and a red backpack ran up to her car."

"Hey mom." he said, as he open the door and got into the car.

"Hi, honey." she said to him.

The boy settled in the passenger seat. He threw his backpack in the back. Sarah leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"So how was your day?" she asked.

"It was fine." said Jay, thinking about what happened.

"Did you make any friends?" asked Sarah.

"No." answered Jay, frowning a bit.

"Oh, well okay." said Sarah.

"I got some news for you."

"What is it?"

"Well, you're going to miss a few days this week."

Jay looked to his mother with a bit of excitement.

"Really?" Jay asked.

"Yep." said Sarah.

"We're going to Africa and have our own Safari."

The young boy busted in excitement. Africa was one of his favorite vacations. The open Savannah, the dense jungles, he always loved exploring the majestic wilderness.

"Alright!" said jumping in his seat, so excited to go.

"Okay, calm down." His mother said.

"Come on, we got to get home and pack."

The women then turned the key. The engine started up and she pulled up the side lever. Sarah looked back and backed the car up. She then looked forward and pulled down the lever. She turned the wheel and drove into the road. She headed down the street.

**(I hope you like this story, please comment and review.)**


	2. The flight to Africa

**Chapter 2, The flight to Africa**

The next day, Sarah and Jay were packed and ready for their trip. It was five forty seven time in the mourning, Sarah woke up from her dreams due to the constant beeping of the alarm. She reached out and tapped the snooze button, silencing it.

Sarah immediately got out of bed. She walked down the hall, toward the door of Jay`s room. She opened the door to see a seven-year old, brown hair boy, sleeping so peaceful in his bed. Sarah walked over to the side of the bed.

"Little Jay, little Jay, needs to wake up." She whispered in his small ear.

Jay groaned in response. His eyes opened slightly.

"Aw, come on, mom." He said, leaning up off the bed, let out a yawn and stretched his arms.

"Get up, we have to go soon." Sarah said, referring to the trip.

As Sarah left the room, Jay pushed off the covers and got out of bed. He went to his dresser and pulled out a red t-shirt and a dark green pair of shorts. After a breakfast that consisted of toast with jam and some eggs, the two packed their luggage in the car and drove to the airport.

It was still dark and there wasn't many other vehicle's on the street. The traffic lights blinked either red or yellow. Jay sat back on his seat, he was excited at going to Africa. He had been there a few times in the past. It would be for some business with the zoo most of the time.

"Do you think we'll see some animals?" The boy asked, looking to his mother.

"Maybe." Sarah answered, as she looked to him.

"We'll definitely see one on this trip at least."

"I can't wait." Jay said.

"I want you to stay close this time, okay?" Sarah said, having to put up with Jay wandering off allot.

"I mean it, Jay."

Jay has been known to wonder off. He would sometimes go explore the plains or the jungle, like all curious boys. Sarah would always have to go find him. He even came to meeting a wild, untamed tiger.

"Okay." Jay answered, feeling a bit disappointed by that.

After the past time of driving, they had finally arrived at the airport. The break of down had already begun. Sarah turned into the parking lot. She unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door. Jay opened his door and got out of the car.

The boy shut his door behind him and walked to back. His mother opened the back trunk and took out the bags. She draped on over her back. Its strap hung on her right shoulder.

She then shut the trunk and the two began to walk ahead to the front doors. They crossed the street and came in through the two revolving doors. Once inside, they walked toward the check ins ahead that was for the flight for Africa.

After the person at the check-in had taken their bags to get loaded onto the plane and after getting through security check, the two were sitting at the waiting room for their flight. Jay sat beside his mom, while he read a small book about cars. Outside, to the window to the far left of the room. The sun was slowly starting to rise in the far distance. The sky near it turned to a pink shade.

Sarah looked to Jay, who continued to read his book.

"Jay, look." She said.

The boy looked from his book and turned to his mom. He then looked across the room to the pink light that consumes the dark of the night. The flaming orb of the sun slowly comes up to end the night and begin another day.

"Wow." Jay said in amazement.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Sarah, looking to the sun rise.

"Yeah." The boy said.

"You should see this in Africa." Sarah said, having to once see the sunrise in the African Savannah.

"It's more beautiful there."

Sarah could still see it like it was yesterday. Once on a trip, she woke up at the break of dawn. Curled up in a sleeping bag, inside a tent, she went outside to a cool breeze, in hopes of seeing the sun rise. The bright orb of fire's light peering through the mixed clouds, the waters holes and rivers show reflections of the sky above. The darkness of the night slowly is swept away by the light.

"Really?" Jay asked, curiously having to never see one.

Jay on these trips would wake up when the sun was high up. He never saw what it was like to see the sun rise either all the way up or halfway.

"Do you think we'll see it while we're there?"

Sara giggled and hugged her son close to her side.

"Sure." She answered

Just then, the flight attendant announced to the passengers that the plane was ready for boarding.

"Come on, time to go." Said Sarah, as she and her son got up and headed to the front desk.

Sarah took out her passports from her pocket and held it to the man behind the desk. He stamps their ports and allows them through the gate.

"Enjoy your flight." The man said, handing them their pass ports.

Sarah and Jay began to walk down the passenger bridge along with the other passengers of the flight. Once on board the flying transport, the two walked down to the middle where their seats awaited them. Jay sat down at the window seat. Sarah sat right at his side. The boy felt so ecstatic.

For at this moment, he was soon to embark on a trip to Africa. Yet not to knowledge that this time, he wouldn't come back.

**(I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review)**


	3. The begining of the journey

Chapter 4, the journey begins

The flight attendant announced on the intercom of the sixteen to seventeen hour flight to Africa province of Tanzania. The voice then began to instruct on the safety rules about the seat belt and the air supply. Some of the attendants demonstrated how to do so with some removed seatbelts and breather. Once the demonstration had finished the voice wish the passengers to enjoy their flight.

Sarah set back in her chair. It felt like she was going back home after so many years, even if it was a day or two.

All her life, she had been around animals of Africa and many other counties. Her parents, Locus and Mary Roth were once trainers to zoo animals. They showed her how to tame big cats would sometimes take her to Africa on a safari. They would see lions, leopards and many other animals in the savannah. Those were times that she wished they still could have.

Her parents had passed away when she was twenty years old. Their death had got to her deeply. They never saw her get married to her husband and Jay's father, James Harrison. They never got to see their grandson and worst of all; they were never there when James left her.

Sarah began to frown, thinking of her parents. To this day the scar on her heart remains. Jay looked to her.

"Mom, what's wrong?" the boy asked, snapping his mother out of her thoughts

"Uh, nothing." She answered.

After thirty minutes the plane began to back away from the boarding bridge. It began to turn to a one-eighty degree. It was facing the road to the run way. Jay looked out the window at the airport.

He could feel waves of excitement through his body. The trip was about to begin.

"I can't wait!" he said, looking to his mom.

Sarah looked back with a smile.

"You have to be the luckiest boy in the world." She said, rubbing her hand on his head, messing up his hair.

"Aw, mom stop it." He said, chuckling.

Sarah then stopped and pulled her hand back.

The Plane began to drive down close to the end. It turned again to face the run way. The large flying machine held place for a few passing minutes. The engines began to power up, preparing to storm ahead and fly into the air.

Sarah looked down to Jay. The planes coming time of flight was fast approaching. Jay always loved this part of the flight. To go into the air and watch the land below get smaller and smaller in every passing seconds.

The plane began to speed ahead. It passed the airport and came into view of the rising sun. Jay looked out at the sun rise. The sky above was a purplish blue. He could the clouds outlines showing from the darkness.

The plane began to rise off the ground and go into the sky above. The boy watched as the land below got smaller. He could see the city by a hundred feet high. The buildings were beginning to shrink the higher they got. The cars driving on the street were beginning to look like small specks moving across long, grey rectangular from each side.

The plane soon went above the clouds. The sun was half way up from the clouds continuing to pull it up. The white metal flying machine flew ahead on its long journey.

**(That's all for now, please comment and review)**


	4. The arrival

Chapter 5, the arrival

It had been over five hours; the plane was far from Richmond and was flying above forests and clear grass lands. There were very few structures, only a few houses and farms. After a few miles, it had already crossed off the land and was now high above the ocean water of the Atlantic.

The sun was then high enough in the sky to give day light. The plane was soaring high above the white clouds. The aircraft was far from North America, but had a long way to go to reach the wild lands of Africa. Sarah was sitting in her seat, reading her book. Jay was fast asleep, laying his head on her shoulder. He had been sleeping for the past hour.

The boy began to lead out a moan, beginning to wake up from his dreams. He got off his moms shoulder and rubbed his eyes. Sarah looked to her son.

"Well look who woke up." She said, with a smile on her face.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Answered Jay, looking to her.

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Sarah.

Jay nodded his head, feeling the dryness of his throat. Sarah looked to the middle pathway. One of the flight attendants was pushing along a cart with some refreshments.

"Excuse me?" asked Sarah, as the attendant looked to her.

"Could we get some water?"

"Sure." She answered, turning to the cart and pouring some water into a small plastic cup.

The women handed then handed Sarah the cup of water.

"Thank you." she said, taking the cup from her.

Sarah then gave the cup to Jay. The boy took a sip from the cup, sucking the water into his mouth. Then with a big gulp, felt it run down his throat. He set his cup down on the squared table.

"Hey mom?" asked the boy.

"Yeah honey?" Sarah said, as she looked to Jay.

"Why can't I go play when we're there?" Jay asked, wanting to know why he couldn't go and explore.

"Because it's dangerous out there," Sarah said.

"And it's not just because there's wild animals out there, there are people as well."

"What do mean?" asked the boy.

"They're called Poachers." Sarah said.

"They kill animals for money, sometimes they go on till all the ones they hunt are all gone."

"All of them?" Jay asked, sadden by what his mother had said.

Sarah nodded her head in response to her son.

"These are dangerous people, Jay." Sarah continued.

"They'll hurt anyone to get what they want."

"Yes, mom," said Jay, shocked beyond belief at what his mother had told him.

Jay turned and laid against his seat. He thought about these cruel and ruthless hunters. Why were they being paid to do something as atrocious and thoughtless as this? Do they see that this is wrong? The boy continued to ponder over the questions he so desperately wanted to know.

Many hours later, the plane had crossed the Atlantic Ocean and crossed into the Congo. The land below was covered in countless trees, from the flat, all the way up on the hills. There were wide, diagonal rivers between the tree's, separating them. There were a few small openings, one by the river where the houses of the natives could be seen.

As the day was coming to an end, the plane had come into Zaire. The land of jungle slowly turned into clear grass savannahs, where giraffes, elephant and galloping herds of wildebeests can be seen from above. Jay looked out his window in amazement at the site.

"Mom look." He said, looking back at her.

Sarah looked out the window at the land of taming life. It was as majestic and breathe taking as the many times she had seen it. The memories of her family's safaris came rushing back, like an endless river. She remembered when she, her mother and father were standing on a hill top, observing animals near a water hole.

There was a herd of giant, grey elephants and black striped Zebras. The elephants suck water up into their trunks, some of them spraying it up in the air. Sarah always enjoyed watching elephants, sometimes they if they were lucky, would even see lions come along. Lions were always the one thing she looked forward in seeing on the safari.

She once got to see a full grown wild beast up close. One time, a full grown lion jumped up onto the engine hood. He trapped Sarah and her parents in the jeep. Any time they tried to lower the window and shoo him away; he would growl and bare his canines. They were trapped there for a full hour, till finally he left.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Sarah.

"It's so cool!" Jay said, amazed like it was his first time seeing this wild and majestic land.

Jay continued to gaze down at the land below. He wished that he could be down there and see what it would be like to be up close to the animals. But it was a wish that would come, but not without a dark secret.

**(That's all for now, I hope you like it, please comment and review)**


	5. Tanzania

Chapter 6, Tanzania

Many hours later, the sky was dark and the stars shined above. The plane crossed the border, separating Zaire from Tanzania. Jay and Sarah were sitting against their seats, waiting for the time of landing. The two were laughing and telling each other of what animal they would be. It was one of their favourite pass times on plane trips. Jay would always go for the strongest animals, like the tiger or the gorilla. Sarah on the other hand had allot more thought into her choices then her son.

"I think I would be a falcon," Sarah answered,choosing her second favourite animal in the world.

Sarah always liked the african hawk, it was one of the most majestic bird of prey in Africa. she pictured herself, souring above the sky everyday, high above the savannah. Her big brown wings spread out, gliding through the air, the wind under and over her. Then she would dive down and snatch up her prey with her sharp claws.

"I would sour through the air and snatch up my pray," Sarah said, making her hand into the look of an eagle's claw and snatched at her son's stomach.

Jay chucked, curling up like a ball, feeling tickled.

"It's your turn, what would you like to be?" Sarah asked, curious at what particular animal her son would want.

Jay thought for a quick second, What beast of africa would this boy would like being? What was the most powerful among them all? Suddenly, an idea stuck the boy, it was the one animal that he was around most of all.

"A lion," Jay answered.

"A lion, huh?" Sarah smiled, ironically, knowing that her son would make that choice.

"Why do you wanna be a lion?"

"Cause then, I'll be king of the jungle," Jay said, thinking of ruling over the savannah.

"I can run around and do what ever I want."

Sarah just chuckled at her sons answer, being king was a great responsibility. For a lion, it was hunting for food and protecting the pride. Yet Jay always saw it differently, it was a way to do what you want and have lots of fun. As a young child like him, he didn't understand what it means to be a king of the jungle.

"If you say so, King of the jungle," said Sarah, rubbing his head, messing up his hair.

Just then, the captain came over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen we shall be at Dodoma airport in fifteen minutes. The current time is ten thirty and the we have some clear skies tonight. we hoped that you enjoyed your time with us and welcome to Tanzania."

Sarah sighed with a smile on his face, after hearing the captains announcement. Although she had come from the states, she felt like she was home here in Africa.

After thirteen minutes passed, the air port was in full sight of the plane. It began to descend to the runway, its wheels lowered from under the wings and at the front of the plane. The white metal plane then landed on the run way. It drove along for a while, till it reached the end of the road and then turned toward a large and wide building, with glass windows next and above the boarding bridges.

The airplane drove toward one of the boarding bridges to its left. One the door way of the bridge, once it came to its side door the plane came to a stop. After a short while of waiting, the plane doors were opened and the passengers began to get up from their seats and off the plane. Sarah got up, taking her beg from the seat next to her.

"Come on, honey," she said to her son.

Sarah reached up and took the rest of their baggage from the luggage compartments above. She open the doors of the compartments and took out her second beg and Jay's backpack of clothes. She handed Jay his backpack, they boy took it an slid his arms through the stapes, placing it on his back. The two then began to walk further up the plane and exited the plane.

The two had walked through the airport, passing by a citizens of Tanzania and other travellers. Jay was running ahead of his mother, with a rush of excitement.

"Jay, stay close." Sarah called to her son, trying to keep up.

They came to a stare cases, leading to the floor below. The two climbed town the stares and continued to the front door. Once there, they were a bunch of other people waiting outside the door for a bus. Most of then were looking to go to a hotel like Sarah and two walked out through the doors, outside to the warm african breeze in the dark night sky. There were a few passing cars and other vehicles.

Jay ran to the end of the side-walk, looking to see if a bus was coming.

"You think the bus will be here soon?" Jay asked, looked to his mother.

"I hope so," said Sarah.

"It's really late and we need to get to the hotel soon."

"I hope it does too," said Jay, eager for their trip into the animal preserve.

Jay turned to looked at the road, he then saw a large red bus driving in. It turned into the curved drive way. It the pulled up next to the small crowd of visitors. The driver then open the doors, allowing passage into the bus. People began to climb inside the bus.

"This ones ours." said Sarah, looking to her son.

"Lets go."

The two followed alone with the people boarding the bus. They walked up the few steps and down the bus. They came to the third row of seats, there were two empty seats for them in the left side of the bus.

"Right here, Jay." said Sarah, as she walked into the row of seats and sat down next to the window.

Jay came after and sat down next to her.

Once the bus was full of passengers, the driver closed the doors and began to turn from the side-walk and drove around to the main roan. The bus then turned at the end of the road and onto the main road and drove into the town.

**(I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review)**


	6. The hotel

Chapter 7 The hotel

One passing hour, the bus drove into the city of Dodoma. The street lights to the sides granted the only source of light. There were very few vehicles were on the road and there were some lights coming from many of the buildings. The driver made several stops at the front of several hotels, none of them were the hotels that Sarah and Jay would be staying at for the night. The bus was getting more and more free seats, there were only a few people on board.

Sarah had Jay laying at her side, fast asleep. She looked down at her peaceful son, smiling at the beautiful sight. When he was a year old, she found him sleeping with the litter of one of the lioness. He was so peaceful, sleeping in the middle of the cubs. The mother lioness laid with them, they all cuddled up at her side. It was also the first time that Jay got a bath like a cub.

Just then, the bus pulled up in the curved drive way, in front of a long three-story hotel. This time, it was Sarah's and Jay's stop.

"Jay, Jay wake up, we're here." said Sarah, nudging Jay, trying to wake the boy up.

Jay groaned, beginning to wake up.

"Come on, Honey. This is our stop." Sarah said.

The two got up off their seats. Sarah opened the cabinet above and got out their begs. Sarah and Jay walked up to the front of the bus.

"Thank you." she said the Driver.

"Your welcome," the man said, saluting her with two fingers and then flinging them to the right.

When Jay and Sarah got off of the bus, the driver closed the door and drove around the curve, back onto the road. Sarah and Jay walked up to the front doors. Sarah opened the left door and let Jay pass inside first. After he was in the building, she came in after him. Sarah walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Roth." She said to the man behind the desk.

"Sarah Roth," the man said, looking on the computer in front of him.

"Ah yes, here you are."

The man then gave her a key to her room.

"Enjoy your stay," he said.

"Thank you." said Sarah, as she took the key and put it into her jean pocket.

Sarah turned to Jay.

"Come on, honey," she said, as she took she took Jay's hand.

"We gotta get some sleep for our safari tomorrow."

The two walked to the hall on the right. They came to the elevators at the left side of the beginning of the hall way. She pressed the arrow pointing up and waited for a short time. Finally, the elevator doors opened. The two-step aboard, into the box room. Once they turned to face the door, Sarah pressed the second floor button. The doors then closed and the elevator began to be pulled up to the second floor.

"I'm so excited." said Jay, feeling so eager to be out and explore the plains.

Sarah smiled down to the boy.

"Me too." said Sarah.

"Do you think we'll see a lion?" Jay asked looking up to the boy.

Sarah shrugged. It was a possibility, but one she was hoping to be in a locked vehicle to witness.

"Maybe." said Sarah.

"I wanna see one up close." said Jay.

Sarah just chuckled.

"I don't think so." said Sarah.

"You were already close to being a tigers lunch. I'm not going to have you be a lions lunch."

The elevator doors then opened to their floor.

"Come on." said Sarah as she took Jay's hand.

The two walked down the hallway of doorways to rooms. They came to a door with the number 22. Sarah set the beg she was carrying down and reached into her pocket where she put the key. Her hand slid to the very bottom of her pocket, where she felt a metal piece. She took hold of it and brought it back out. Sarah grab the round door handle and slid her key into the thin hole, she turned to unlock it. After words, she took the key out and turned the handle and open the door.

Sarah then reached down for her beg, as Jay went into the room. Once she was inside, Sarah closed the door behind her. Jay jumped landed on the bed, laughing. He was excited as always to be on this trip to the exotic lands of Africa. Sarah looked to him and chuckled. She then came up to the bed, setting the begs down on the ground.

"Alright little monkey," she said.

"Go on and bush your teeth and put on your pyjamas."

"Ok," Jay said, as he got off the bed and walked to the bath room.

A few minutes later, Sarah was down the blankets down the bed. Jay came out of the bath room, dressed in his race car pyjamas. He was rubbing his eye's yawning

"Come on, honey. Time for bed." said Sarah, looking to him.

Jay came up and climbed into bed, Sarah came into the bed after him and pulled the covers over them. Jay settle his head on his soft, white pillow.

"Comfy?" asked Sarah.

Jay shook his head yes.

"Alright." said Sarah.

Sarah reached for the lamp and turned out the light. The women turned back toward her son.

"Good night Jay." she said, as she kissed his head.

"Love you."

"Love you too, mom." he said back.

The boy closed his eyes and faded into his dreams.

**(I hope you enjoy, if there's someone Who has any ideas for this story, I would like to hear it, and as always please comment and review)**


	7. A new day

**Chapter 7, A new day**

The next day, the sun's light was shining through the thin opening of the closed curtains. Sarah and Jay were still fast asleep in the bed together. Sarah then came back to the reality, leaving the dream she was having. She leaned up off the bed, moaning and looked back to the right at the alarm clock. The reed numbers on the screen showed that it was precisely eight, thirty-one.

The women turned to Jay, who was still fast asleep.

"Jay, wake up!" said Sarah, shaking the boy

Jay moaned, beginning to to open his.

"Come on." said Sarah.

"Aren't we going on an Safari today?"

Jay gasped in excitement, becoming wide awake.

"Alright!" said Jay, leaning up off the bed.

"Come on, Jay." said Sarah, walking to her beg.

"You gotta Get up and get dressed for our big Safari today."

Jay got out of bed and walked to his small back pack. He pulled out a green t-shirt and a pair of grey shorts. The boy went to the bath room to change his from his clothes. Meanwhile, Sarah unzipped her suit case and lifted up the top. She took out a brown vest and a pair of brown shorts. She stood in front at her side of the bed, standing in front of the closet mirror.

She was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of red vintage shorts. Sarah pulled down her shorts and set then on the bed. She then took her brown shorts and slipped her legs through the holes and pulled it up to her waist. She pulled up the zipper and put the button through the hole. Sarah then turned and turned to the vest laying on the bed. She took the vest and slipped her arms through the two holes.

Sarah looked at herself through the mirror, she saw herself as a women on a great adventure through the wild Savannah's or the deepest jungles of Congo. This was the exactly what her life wanted, one she wouldn't ever want to give up. Exploring the world, seeing all kinds of animals

"Ready, mom." Jay said, coming around from the corner.

Sarah looked to her son and smiled.

"Alight, now go get your stuff we have to go soon." Sarah said.

Jay turned and went to get his back pack. Sarah turned back to the mirror, she still thought about her dream, being a wild life expert. She also wanted Jay to be by her side, he shared the same love and affection for animals. It was the family gene of course. But this dream is what also changed her life and not in a good way.

Sarah then frowned and sighed, thinking of her divorced husband, James. He was a simple guy with a simple job in an office building. When they first met, things were better than they imagined. They would spend time together at the parks and sometimes would go out to movie's or restaurants in the cities.

As they got further into their relationship, they became married on the thirteenth of June, 1987. Life for them was beginning to be perfect, Jay was born on May first, 1988. It was a big happy family, that lasted for a short time. James had got a job at an office building, Sarah continued hers at the zoo. She didn't want to take a year off, she would sometimes bring Jay along. James wasn't accepting to the idea at all, he wasn't for his son being around animals.

He wanted a normal living boy, not a wild jungle child whose friends were animals. And when ever Trevor had Sarah go and travel to get an animal that was being traded or transported into a reserve. He would alway's come back home to an empty house. No wife, no baby, no one. He didn't like her job so much, he wanted a family more than anything. Whenever he tried to convince her, she would always refuse. They had many fights about it, till one day when Sarah was away on a trip from india.

She came home to a heartbreaking nightmare. The house was empty, James's car wasn't there. At first she thought that he was still at work, it was only nine and he worked until ten. When she went inside, she found boxes in the kitchen. They were all full of James's things.

She became nervous, but that was only the beginning of it. When she went to answer the voice mail, she found a message by James. He said that this relationship wasn't working at all and that he was leaving her.

Sarah couldn't believe it, her own husband had just left her and son. She cried hard that night, her own heart was broken. Last she had heard from him, he moved to New york due to a job promotion.

"Mom, I'm ready." Jay said, as his mother looked to him.

"Oh, okay. I'll just be a few minutes." she said, forgetting about the time.

As Jay, went to the door, Sarah pick up her shorts and walked toward her beg. Sarah then took her camera beg and walked to the door.

"Come on, Jay." she said, as she opened the door.

The two walked out into the hall way. Sarah closed the door behind Jay and locked it with the key.

**(That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review)**


	8. Leaving civilization

After Sarah and Jay left the hotel the two had caught a taxi. Sarah told him to take them to a place called Efus's car rentals. Trevor had a jeep reserved for her there. The driver drove through the city till they came to a building with a yard of vehicles. Sarah opened the doors, moving it to the side.

"Thank you." said Sarah handing the driver some money.

"Your welcome." he said.

Sarah and Jay then got out of the white van. Sarah shut the door and

two went up vehicle rental place. Sarah and Jay came in through the front doors and walked to the front desk. A man was standing behind the desk, sorting out some paper work.

"Excuse me?" asked Sarah.

The man looked up and saw Sarah and Jay walking up toward him.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Sarah Roth. I have a vehicle reserved here." said Sarah knowing Trevor had called this place.

"Sarah Roth." said the man as he looked to the computer.

He typed in her name and found her reserved under a 1986's Toyota.

"Ah yes, here you are. Just wait here and I'll be right back with your vehicle."

The man walked to the board of hooks that were holding the keys to the rental vehicles. He took one of the keys and walked to the back room.

Sarah and Jay turned to the chairs beside the window. They sat down and waited for the man to bring their rental.

"I wonder what we got this time." said Jay curious of the vehicle they were going to get.

Jay always liked trucks and cars. When ever they came on these safaris, he always look forward to riding in trucks or jeeps. Traveling through the jungles and Savannahs. Sarah shrugged.

"We'll find out soon." Sarah said.

"I hope it's a big truck." Jay said.

Sarah just chuckled.

"I don't think so." she said, rubbing his head.

Just then, they heard a vehicle pull up near the building. The two looked back and saw a white, 1986's Toyota pull up.

"That would be our ride." said Sarah as she then got up.

Jay got up as well and followed his mother to the front doors. Sarah and Jay came outside to their truck. The man opened the driver seat door and stepped out.

"Here you are." said the man coming up to them.

"Thank you." she said.

"We'll get it back to you soon."

"Thanks." the man said handing her the keys.

Sarah took the keys from him and went up to the truck. She came to the door behind the driver's door. She opened it and then took her beg off her shoulder and set it on the seat. Sarah then took her other beg on her right and set it down on the other. Jay ran around to the passenger side. He opened the door and climbed in. He closed the door and took off his back pack. He took it and set in the back seat behind him. The driver seat door opened and Sarah came inside.

"You ready?" asked Sarah.

Jay shook his head yes, excited for them going into the reserve.

"Alright then, let's go." Sarah said putting the keys in the ignition.

She turned the keys, starting the engine. She then put in drive and drove out onto the road. Sarah turned right and headed to the animal reserve. After a short time of diving, they came onto the main road to the reserve. They came outside the city and into the savannah. Jay looked out the window and saw elephants and small herds of gazelles in the grass lands in the distance from the road. He was so ecstatic to see them from the ground view again.

Though he still wished that he could see them in a close view. Though he always did when he was in the zoo, he only once saw them close up in the reserve. When he first met the wild tiger in the jungles of the reserve park in india. Wondering through the jungle, he saw the tiger in the bushes moving to the left. He stared at with both amazement and fright. The tiger then looked to him, his sharp green eyes staring back at him. He was stunned for a second. A chill ran down his own spine. Just looked at each other for a short while till Sarah and a few men came along with three men. One of them fired a rifle at the tiger, scaring it away from the boy.

The tiger dashed into the jungle and Jay was grounded for wandering off. Ever since that day Jay always remembered those tigers eyes looking back at him. It was memory that the boy never forgot.

Sarah turned to the boy, who was staring at the window.

"Any lions out there?" Sarah asked knowing the boy always liked to see lions on the safari.

"No, just some elephants and gazelle's." Jay said turning back to look at her.

"Do you think theres lions out there?"

Sarah just shrugged.

"Maybe." she said.

"There's probably lionesses out there hunting for their breakfast."

Jay continued to look out the window hoping to see a lion or any other predator of the african Savannah. But the boys luck was faint. With the predators fur hide, there weren't so easy to spot in the tall grass.

**(Thats all for now, I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review)**


	9. The Safari

**Chapter 9, the Safari**

Sarah and Jay were driving through the reserve on a dirt road. Jay continued gazing out the window It was nothing more but lands of tall plain grass, umbrella thorn tree's and animals flourishing through the land. Driving down the dirt road, passing by through the majestic land. Jay continued to look out the window of the passenger side door. Looking toward the wild life of Africa.

There were a large heard of wildebeests drinking at the watering hole, Rhinos feasting on plain grass, Gazelles leaping through the plain grass, Giraffes feasting on leaves of the highest branch of the tree and large herds of elephants moving together from the youngest new-born, to the eldest member.

Sarah took pictures with her camera. Often stopping the vehicle and stepping out of the truck and snapping a photo of them. Jay only observed, hoping to see a lion or leopard.

But not a single predator in sight. The boy was still confident he would eventully see one. But there was still no sign of any along the way and even now there was they were no where in sight. But if Jay was anything he wasn't one that gives up. Jay would always keep up hope, he never did let anything keep him down. He knew very well that there were lions out there, and he was more than certain that he would see one eventually.

"Did you find one yet?" asked Sarah, looking to her son.

"No." said Jay.

"It's hard to find them these days." Sarah said refereeing to the overwhelming hunt's of lions.

"They tend to avoid humans. Keep looking, hopefully you'll find one eventually."

Jay turned back to look out the window. He gazed out the side window and saw only plain grass and trees. But there still was no sign of any lions. As the truck went on down the road, nothing had changed in sight. Jay continued to look out at the Savannah, seeing only the light brown grass. Jay then looked ahead and saw something moving far from the road. Jay glanced at it. As it came closer into view, the boy realized that it was a lion.

"Mom look, it's a lion!" Jay said turning to look at her.

Sarah slowed the truck down and looked toward the side window and saw the wild cat moving through the grass.

"Yeah, I see it." said Sarah.

As they continue to gaze at the lioness, they soon saw three others following.

"Oh look, there more of them." Jay said turning to look at his mom.

"It looks like a hunting party." Sarah said.

"Like the ones in the books?" asked Jay referring to the books Jay would read at the library.

"Yeah, lions are known to hunt in groups like wolves and hyena's." Sarah explained.

"They do so they can take down large prey like a giraffe or wildebeests'."

"And elephants?" asked Jay.

"Well not a fully grown adult." said Sarah knowing that lions would sometimes attack a baby elephant.

Jay continued to look at the four lionesses. They continued to stroll off through the tall plain grass in search of prey.

"Hang on." said Sarah, as she opened her door and got out of the vehicle. Jay turned back to his mom and saw he walk around to the front of the vehicle.

Sarah took the beg that hung at her left side and moved it in front of her. She unzipped the top and raised it up. She reached into her beg and pulled out her camera. Sarah looked up toward the lionesses and held up her camera, aiming for the four savvanah predators. She snapped a few pictures, capturing the extrodenery moment. just as they began moving ahead.

One of the lionesses following behind turned and looked back, seeing the Sarah and the jeep. Jay watching from the side window gasped as the lioness looked back at them.

"Hey mom." He said looking to Sarah through the front wind shield.

"I think it sees us."

Sarah lowers her camera, seeing the lioness look back toward her. It stared for the longest while, which only mean that it was probably thinking of attacking. The young women stood still, trying not to make a move. The lioness then began turning and walking away.

"Aw, she's leaving." said Jay.

"Well they're not the only ones who should be on their way." Sarah said.

"Come on, let's keep going."

"Okay." said Jay as he sat back down in his seat.

Sarah came back around and climbed back into the truck, clossing the door behind her. The young women then pressed down on the gas and continued driving down the road. Jay looked back at the passing lionesses. He wished that he could stay a bit longer to see more. He so eager to see more of the land, more animals.

**(I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things get serious in the next chapter, in which I will start on soon. Till then, please comment and review.)**


	10. Separated

**Chapter 10, Separated **

The day was coming it's known end. Thee break of evening and the sun was beginning to decend slowly from the sky. Along with the departing sun a large cluster of grey storm clouds hovered over the grass land. Sarah and Jay were continuing driving down the dirt road through the magnificent and majestic Savannah.

Inside the truck Jay and Sarah were playing eye spy as they strolled down the road. The boy peered through the open side window. He gazed about over the grass lands, looking for whatever he could say in the game of eye spy.

"I spy with my little eye." said Jay, looking out the window for his answer. He then peered upon a tall brown spotted Giraffe, grazing upon fresh green leaves.

"Something... brown and tall!"

Sarah thought for her answer.

"Um..." she said looking out to the plains or her answer.

"Is it... a tree?"

"No." Jay said saking his head.

"Okay." said Sarah, continuing to think of what else could be tall and brown.

"Hmm."

Sarah tried to figure out the answer in her mind. There were so many things that were tall and brown.

"Is it a... girafffe?"

"Yeah!" Jay said.

Sarah just smiled and chuckled in response. one of their favorite pass times on their drives through Mother Natures most mavelous and majestic creations was playing Eye spy. They were always choosing things from the Savannah, whether it be an animal or the fewer trees outside.

"Okay, your turn." Said Jay.

"Hmm, let's see." Sarah said, looking out the wind shield for something to her sights could show.

"I spy with my little eye something... White."

Jay turned out the windshield out to the Savannah. His young sights showed only the plains and the trees. The boy looked all in all his directions but saw only the same. There wasn't any animal in sight at the moment. There was but only empty land.

"Is it... The clouds?" Jay said said pointing to the puffs of clouds ahead of them.

"Nope." Said Sarah looking to Jay.

"but speaking of clouds, looks like it's going rain soon. We better be going back to town."

"Aw." Jay moaned, feeling disappointed.

"Do we have to?"

"Well we don't wanna get wet do we?" said Sarah

"Besides we can come back it tomorrow."

"Ok." Said Jay laying back in his seat.

Sarah turned and looked to Jay. The boy sat with a disappointing look on his face, feeling so upset about leaving the reasurve.

"Hey, cheer up." said Sarah, trying to confert him.

"We still have five more days before you have to go back to school."

"I don't want to go back school." said Jay.

"All the kids there hate me."

Throughout Jays life, schools been the most hardest thing. The kids there referred Jay to be an animal. Many of the boys would beat him on the school yard, teasing him. Calling him names. Sometimes Sarah would recieve calls from the school that Jay was abused at recess.

Sarah gave a sigh. Shde sympathized with her son. She had been picked on and abused before when she was young.

"I know you don't." She said, reaching over and rubbing his back.

"Being bullied is not an easy thing. I know it wasn't for me when I was your age. You just have to be strong sometimes."

"But I'm not like the other kids." said Jay, knowing that he didn't have the strength of the other kids.

"They are all stronger then me.""Jay, things are never that simple." said Sarah.

"Theres always going to be times when you have to make tough calls. I mean it's hard but sometimes you have to do whats best, even if it's not the easiest choice to make."

Jay pondered about his mothers words. He turned from Sarah and gazed out the window at the field to the left when he gasped.

"Mom look!" Said Jay pointing out to the plains.

Sarah turned to the field of tall standing, light brown grass. There beside an unbrella tree was a black spot leopard, hanging by a snare around it's neck. Sarah began releasing her foot from the petal, slowing down the truck till it finally stopped. Sarah gazed out the window in shock.

"Oh my god!" She said, her eyes wide open taking every glimps of the sight.

Sarah then opened her side door and climbed out of the truck. She closed the door and began walking up to the hanging corps. Jay opened his door and got out of the vehicle. The boy came around to the front of the truck, watching as his mother approcahed the leopard. The boy the began to walk over toward his mother.

Sarah came faced with the snared leopard. It hung dead, red blood staned his Yellow spotted fur. By the very look, it appeared to have starved or sufficated. Sarah just stared in horror at the sight. She covered her mouth with both her hands. Never could she imagine how anyone could do such a sickening thing to animals like this. The mear thought of the death of a helpless creature of the wild killed her inside.

"Mom?" said Jay

The single mother turned ahead and saw her son, standing behind her. Jay looked to the leopard and was horrorfied at the sight.

"Is it...?" He asked turning to his mother.

Sarah looked back to the lifeless body of the leopard. It was soo horrible and thoughtless. She couldn't bear Jay to witness such a thing.

"Jay, go back to the vehicle." She said.

"But.."

"Just do as I say okay." said Sarah.

Jay turned to the leopard and back at his mother. He saw her look so sad. There were times like this that she felt this way. Whether it be her thinking about James or whenever she saw Jay be hurt. Jay didn't want to make her feel anymore remorse then she was now. The boy turned around and began walking back toward the truck.

Jay came back around to his side of the vehicle and climbed inside, shutting the door behind him. He gazed out to the windshield to his mom. He felt bad for the leopard as she did. Why would anyone do such a thing like this? He could recall his mother telling him about poachers. Were they the ones that did this?

Jay laid back in his seat, continuing to ponder to himself. He suddenly heard voices speaking in Swahili. Jay looked back out the windshield and saw three african men with armed guns. He gasped, seeing that his mother in trouble. Just then his door to his side opened. Jay turned and gasped. A tall african man with a green tank top and cargo pants. holding a gun in his left hand grabbed Jay and pulled him from the vehicle.

"Let me GO!" Jay cried, trying to break free of the mans grip.

Sarah got pushed aside by one of the poachers. He held an AK-47 at her. She then turned and saw one of the men bring her son from the truck.

"Please, No!" she said begging for her sons sake.

"Kukaa Nuyma!" the poacher demanded warning her to stay back.

"Kuua ua Chui!"

Jay was then thown to the ground. The man then his gun aimed at Jay.

"NO!" Sarah cried as she pushed the AK away from her and ran to stop the man from shooting. She grabbed the gun and pushed it to the side before he could. The poacher shoved the women away and aimed his gun at her. He pulled the trigger and fired a bullet at her. The shot went through Sarah. She cried in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Mom!" Jay cried widening his eyes in horror.

The dying mother looked up to her son.

"Jay, RUN!" She cried.

Jay looked up at the poachers. He then quickly got up and ran foward int the plains, escaping the poachers. One of the men held up his AK, aiming for the boy. He pulled the trigger and fired at him.

The bullets hit the ground behind Jay. The boy nearly tripped but caught himself and continued to run.

"Kupata ya mtumishi!"' The man said, pointing to the boy.

One of the poachers ran to catch the boy. The man then looked down at Sarah. She laid on the ground, suffering from the bullet that was under her heart. She looked up at him as he aimed his gun at her. He pulled the trigger and fired.

Jay was running for his life through the plains. He looked back and saw a man in the far distant chasing after him. He came to an umbrella tree and quickly hid behind it. He leaned against the trunk, hearing foot steps getting closer. The poacher came close to the tree. He looked all around for the boy. But he saw no sign of it. Jay peered around the tree and saw the poacher turn around to look the other way.

The boy ceased his chance and ran ahead. The poacher turned and spotted the boy. He aimed rifle and fired. The bullet missed Jay and hit the ground behind him. He fired again but the shot was still a miss. The man then ran after the boy.

Jay continued to move through the tall grass as he pushed each one out-of-the-way. Jay then came out into a clearing. He soon came to a stop when he came to the edge of the river. He looked down and saw deep rushing water below. There was nowhere else to go but right or left. But it was too late now. He heard movement behind him and looked back to see the poacher coming from the grass, holding his rifle.

Jay gasped as he stepped back. The poacher raised his gun up and looked down the gun, lining up his shot. Jay continued to back up till his right foot came to the as the poacher was about to pull the trigger, the small amount of ground under his foot gave in and broke.

"WoW!" Jay cried as he fell back and landed into the water.

He broke through the water surface and was swift away by the current. Jay swam up to the surface and came back to the surface. He took a breath in as he tried to stay above the surface as the river carried him down stream.

**(I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm so excited to do the next one and I will get it up by tomorrow. Also just a heads up, I start school on Tuesday and I'll be busy with homework and stuff. I will try to write chapters when I get the chance. And as always please comment and review) **


	11. The beginning of a new life

The next day Jay was laying on a shore bank outside the river, unconscious. He had been pushed down stream and far from the sight of the road. Vary far. The boy let a moan, his eyes beginning to open. He picked himself off the ground and back onto his feet. His clothes soaked from the river and covered with some dirt. He looked all around and saw no sign of the road. There was only fields and hills of green grass along with umbrella trees.

"Mom?" he asked hoping she would answer.

But there was nothing, not a word that sounded like his mother.

"Mom, where are you?" he called again.

"Mom?!"

There still was nothing. Jay's eyes began to fill with tears. He remembered what happened last night, those three men came and attacked them. He saw his mother laying on the ground after being shot. He wanted to help her, but she told him to run. There wasn't any choice. When he ran through the plains he heard the sound of a gun shot from an Ak from the far distance.

He knew very well as to who was shooting at. Jay sat down up against an umbrella tree nearby the shore. He sat up against the tree trunk, his knee's brought up to his chest. He began to cry over the death of his mother. His face laying on his two crossed arms. His own mother, the one and only family he ever had was gone.

As the boy continued to cry there suddenly was the sound of movement through the grass. Jay looked up and saw a lion cub to his side, looking at him with its small blue eyes. The cub stared curiously at the got back up. Jay then just turned away. His tears continued to come from his eyes.

The lion cub continued to look at the boy. It didn't move an inch away. Just then, there was the sound of more movement through the grass.

"Nala," a voice called, one that Jay couldn't hear.

The cub looked back to see two tan fur lionesses coming up to her.

"Mom, look!" said Nala.

The two lionesses looked and saw the lonely boy, sitting against the tree. There eyes widened in shock and surprise. A human was sitting right in front of them.

"What is that thing?" Nala asked her mother

"I think that's a- man." she answered.

The other lioness stepped forward.

"It looks smaller than what everyone says." she said.

She always knew humans to be taller. This one was was smaller and younger.

"It must be a cub."

"A cub?" Nala's mother said looking to the lioness.

The lioness walked closer to the boy.

"Be careful, Sarabi." said the mother.

"It could be dangerous."

Sarabi came up to the boy. She lowered her head down and sniffed him. Jay looked up to the lioness, sobbing a bit. Sarabi looked down at the boy, he looked so sad and alone. His eyes filled with tears and running down his cheeks. She looked around and saw no other human in sight.

"Sarabi?" asked the tan fur lioness behind her.

"I've never seen a man-cub before, Sarafina." said Sarabi still looking at the boy.

"What's he doing here alone?"

Sarafina came up to the Sarabi's side.

"He must be abandoned." she said.

"Why would man abandon a young cub like this out here?" asked Sarabi looking to Sarafina.

Sarabi was so confused. She had heard many tales of man from her father and other animals. The furless beast that walks on two feet and hunts with weapons that shoot fire. They were said to have hunt even when they weren't hungry. They've taken many lives of animals, even ones in this very region. They may be said to be killers, but she never imagined that they would leave their young in the wild where they could be killed by other predators.

While the law states never to hunt or kill man, hyena's never followed the law. If they were to find Jay, they would surely kill to boy. It was the same fate her son had suffered.

"I don't know." Sarafina answered.

"What are we going to do with it?" asked Nala wondering what they were going to do with this man cub.

Sarabi looked back to Jay. He needed a home and a mother or he'll die out here. But man lived vary far from here and no one would ever make the journey there and come back alive. Sarabi had lost her cub, maybe this child could be a second chance for her and her mate, Mufassa.

"We should bring him with us." said Sarabi.

"What?" asked Sarafina.

"We could take care of him." Sarabi said.

Sarafina gave a look of shock. She said of bringing a man cub into the pride. Though this was her choice, seeing that she was the queen and her mate was king. But this was a man cub, one that would grow up into a man.

"Sarabi you can't be-' she said but was quickly interrupted by Sarabi.

"Sarafina, look at him. He's scared and alone." Sarabi said.

"We can't just leave him here to die."

Sarafina looked to Jay who still stood with his knees to his chest. He was a man cub, a child of man. But even with that, he was still just a cub. He doesn't deserve to be left out here alone. Ripped from his home, abandoned with no hope of making it out here alone.

But would the others approve of this? They know what humans are like, and wouldn't be open-minded to letting one live among them. But they have to show them this man-cub. Especially Mufassa.

"We should probably show him to Mufassa and the others." Sarafina said.

Sarabi thought about that. She knew Mufassa would be on her side. But his brother Taka was another story. She knew he would never approve of this. The others would be the same. But she had to try, for Jays sake.

"Your right. Lets take him back to Pride rock." Sarabi agreed.

The lioness turned back toward Jay. She walked up to him and nudged him. Jay looked to the lioness. Sarabi kneeled down, allowing him to get on. Jay hesitated. He was confused about why she was doing this. Allowing him to get on her back. The boy crawled up and got on the back of the lioness. After he settled down on her back Sarabi got back up. She looked toward Saraphina and Nala.

"Come." she said.

The lioness began to walk back the way they had come. Nala and Sarafina followed after them. As they walked along, Jay just sat on Sarabi's back, continuing to think about his long mother. His life in the world of man was forever over. But a new one was about to begin.

**(That's all for now, I hope you guys enjoyed. If there's anyone who had ideas or requests for this story, feel free to tell me and as always, please comment and review)**


	12. Pride Rock

Chapter 13 Pride Rock

Jay laid down on sarabi's back barely awake. He head laying on her tanned fur as she carried the boy through the green and light brown grass lands. The winds softly glided through, making the leaves move in the trees. The sky above filled with lighter clouds. The boy continue to think of his mother.

Jay wished that he could have help her. But there was nothing he could do and that was the hardest thing he could accept. Jay could see it happen in his own eyes now. The sound of the rifle firing echoed through his mind and the image of his mother laying on the ground. Her dying eyes looking up to him. is was image that he could never forget.

He made a wish to stay in Africa. And that wish had come true, but not at all the way he wanted.

Jay closed his eyes. He regretted ever wishing to stay. He wanted his mom back more than anything. But that was a wish that would never come true. Sarabi looked back to the boy.

She knew very well that this boy was in great pain. But she didn't know what it was that hurt the boy this bad. Alone and helpless, he needed a family more than anything. She wanted to take this child in as her own, to have a second chance after the death of her son, Simba.

Simba a free-spirited cub. He would always follow Mufassa around. He was so eager to be king one day. Mufassa taught him much of one day ruling the kingdom. They were like two peas in a pot. Simba was also the closet

Nala would play together a lot. Sometimes they would get into trouble. But one day, Simba and Nala were playing out in the lands as they always do. They were far from the sight of the elders. They had got far from Zazu, the kings right hand bird.

But as they played, they were suddenly attacked by a pack hyenas. Nala escaped, but Simba wasn't so lucky. They killed him before Mufassa had got there. It was a dark day for her, Sarabi and the pride. Sarabi thought the worst, until today, She found this human boy here all alone. Maybe she could finally let go and begin again. Nala ran up to Sarabi's side.

The young female cub then gazed up at Jay who was half asleep on Sarabi's back.

"Are you keeping it?" asked Nala.

Sarabi nodded her head.

"Yes, Nala." Sarabi explain looking back at Jay.

"He needs me."

Nala frowned. In her mind she thought that Sarabi was now trying to replace Simba. She didn't want that. For her friend to be replaced by this... thing. Sarabi saw the look on the cubs face. She knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Nala." she said coming to a stop.

Nala stopped along with her.

"I would never try to replace Simba. I love him more than anything in the world, I would never do anything like that to him. but we can't keep to the past and just let this cub die, you understand?"

Nala looked to Jay. Sarabi was right, Jay didn't deserve to die like Simba. But she was torn between moving on and staying in the past. But this was not her choice. Sarabi chose to adopt this boy, not to replace her own cub, but to move on. She had to decide for herself what she needed to do.

Nala looked back at Sarabi.

"So what do you gonna call him?" asked Nala.

Sarabi looked back at Jay. She thought for a moment a name he could call this human cub.

"I'm not sure." said Sarabi having no ideas.

"Maybe he already has a name."

"What do you think it is?" asked Nala.

"I don't know. Maybe he'll tell us in time." Sarabi said looking back to Jay.

"Do you think Mufassa will like him?" asked Nala curious about what Mufassa would think of the man-cub.

Sarabi didn't answer for a short time. She wasn't at all sure of what Mufassa would think of Jay. He was still upset about the death of their son and she had doubts that he would approve of this man-cub. But she had to try for the boys fate.

"I cannot say, mtoto." she said.

'But I have hope that he will. Come."

Sarabi, Nala and Sarafina continued on. Along the way, Jay continued to lay down on the lionesses back. He faded into his dreams, losing conscious in a short time. It was a short time of darkness till he finally woke up. He found himself still on the lionesses back. He leaned off her back, moaning. He rubbed his left eye and looked straight ahead.

Jay then gave a surprised look. For up ahead was the most majesty cliff he had ever seen. A tall rock pointing up to the sky and another was like a high ledge overlooking the land below. Jay was speechless and amazed at the sight. The lionesses walked toward the rock.

Sarabi looked right and saw her mate, Mufassa talking to His brother Taka. She then turned to Sarafina who stood at her left side.

"I'll be with you in the cave." she said.

"I have to speak with Mufassa."

Sarafina nodded her head.

Sarabi then turned and walked to see her mate. Sarafina and Nala went the other way. The lioness walked up a steep path up onto the rock. Once at the top Jay looked right and saw a large yellow male lion with a reddish-brown mane and another lion that was sleeker with brown fur and a black mane.

The two lions then looked toward him and Sarabi. Jay began to feel his heart race. The two lions began to walk toward Sarabi.

"Sarabi." said Mufassa glad to see her.

"Why hello Sarabi." said the brown lion, circling her.

His green eyes looking toward Jay.

"I see that your hunt has been a success. It looks very tasty."

Sarabi just glared at him, growling.

"Oh don't be like that, Sarabi." he said.

"You can share some, can't you?"

"There's nothing to share, Taka." She said sternly.

Taka was Mufassa's brother and her brother-in-law. Thou Sarabi never did have much trust in him. Taka had never acted as a loyal brother to Mufassa. He never attended the ceremony of their cub nor did he show any care. He never even attended the gathering to their son's death.

She looked away toward Mufassa.

"Sarabi, are you alright?" he asked concerned that she might have been hurt in some way.

"I'm fine, Mufassa." she said nuzzling her mate.

Mufassa was relieved. When the two departed, he looked up at the human boy on his mates back. He was surprised and shock at the same time. A human here in the pride lands.

"Sarabi, is that a man-cub?" he said looking back toward his mate.

"Yes, I found him near a watering hole." Sarabi said.

Mufassa looked back up to the man cub. Jay just looked back at him. He was scared inside. Scared this lion was thinking of eating him. Mufassa then looked down to Sarabi.

"Where are his parents?" Mufassa asked knowing that they couldn't be "I don't know." Sarabi answered.

"He was alone when I found him."

"And you just brought it here?!" asked Taka shocked at the fact she brought a human to pride rock.

"Are you mad?!"

Mufassa looked to his brother.

"Taka that's enough." said Mufassa.

"Mufassa do you not see?" asked Taka looking to him.

"Your queen has brought this monster to us. You know of all the tales of man."

Sarabi looked sternly at Taka.

"He's not a monster, Taka." she said.

"He's our new son."

Mufassa and Taka were both shocked at what she said. She said Son! She called this man-cub as a son?!

"Son?!" said Taka.

Sarabi looked back at Mufassa.

"Mufassa, this Child is our new son." Sarabi said wanting to keep Jay as her own.

Mufassa was just stunned. He looked up at the boy and pondered to himself. He couldn't believe what Sarabi had said. He gave a sigh and looked to his mate.

"Sarabi, he won't replace our son." he said.

"I know that." said Sarbi narrowing her eyes.

"But he's our second chance."

"Second chance?" Taka said.

"This is a human cub. Surely you Mufassa can see the danger of bringing this... thing into the pride. We must dispose of it as soon as possible!"

Mufassa knew Taka was right. Humans were dangerous animals. But this was only a cub.

"Danger?!" Sarabi said glaring at him.

"Does this look dangerous to you?!"

Taka than snapped. He roaedr and pounced forward at Sarabi. Jay gasped in great fear and panic.

"Taka!" Mufassa said as his brother looked at him with anger.

"That's enough!"

Taka only growled in response. He turned back Jay with the same look. He knew very well that this man cub would become a man. And when he does, it would be a threat to the pride.

"Mufassa your no considering letting this man-cub stay." he said.

"You know what it's capable of!"

"Taka enough!" Mufassa roared.

Taka stood down, giving a stern look.

"Mufassa." said his mate and queen.

Mufassa then looked back at Sarabi.

"Please, I wish not no replace our son. But this man-cub has been left here by his own kind. He'll die if we leave him."

Mufassa looked to Jay once more. He was so confused. Humans were a danger to the pride, what if he grows to be a hunter like the others? Yet then again, he's only a cub and will surely die on his own. He looked into the boys eyes and saw a look of fear and sadness. He then looked down at Sarabi. He knew very well she wanted him, but was it best to keep it here?

The humans lived so far and no one would ever make that journey and come back alive. The man-cubs only hope of survival, was with the pride. Mufassa sighed.

"Alright, he may stay." Mufassa said allowing Jay to become part of the pride.

"What?!" said Taka in shock.

"Mufassa, you must be joking! Your allowing this wretched creature-"

"Taka!" Mufassa said sternly.

"I have spoken. The Man-cub shall stay."

Taka just glared at him. This was why Taka thought that he was a better choice to rule then his brother.

"Fine." Taka said turning around and walking away.

Mufassa just gave a brief sigh, watching his brother leave into the pride lands.

"Thank you, Mufassa." she said nuzzling him.

Sarabi was grateful that Mufassa allowed her to keep Jay. She knew that he did the right thing. The two than departed and Sarabi turned and began to walk back the way she came. Mufassa just stood there, pondering over the choice he made. He looked at it differently then his mate. He questioned his choice on the matter, allowing a human to be part of the pride. Was that the right thing to do? Humans are dangerous things and to allow one to stay could be the most regretting choice he ever made.

Sarabi walked up a steep path. She came up high on the rock and began to walk toward the cave hole in the standing rock. She walked into the cave where there were other lionesses, laying inside with their cubs. Jay looked toward them as they looked back at him. Some of them surprised, others were giving a stern look. They all were pondering about Sarabi with this man-cub.

Sarabi only passed by them. She came up onto a rock platform at the back of the cave. Sarabi then lied down, Jay slid down to her side and laid against her. The lioness looked back at her new cub. Jay still looked sad and scared. Here he was, in a cave with lions! Wild lions for that matter! All he wanted was to be at his real home with his mother. Jay began to sob. He closed his eye as the tears to roll down his cheek. He buried his face into Sarabi's fur

Sarabi leaned in and nudge the boy at the side of the head. Jay looked to up to the lioness, continuing to sob. She looked back at him, smiling. Her eyes filled with love and care toward her new cub. Sarabi then nuzzled the boy, giving a soft and gentle purr to her new son. Jays emotion got even stronger then before. He began to see that this lioness was trying to comfort him. She was showing him care like he was her own. Sarabi backed away her head to face him. She gave him a lick on his forehead. Sarabi was going to do anything to protect her new cub from anyone who would dare hurt him. Even if it was his own kind.

**(That's all for now. I'm sorry if it's not that great and I promise to fix it. And as Always, please comment and review.)**


	13. The mandrill

Chapter 14 the mandrill

The night sky came over the savannah outside. Jay was fast asleep on Sarabi's side. The boy curled up against his new lioness mother, her tanned fur was so warm and soft. The boy moaned as he snuggled his head on her warm coat. Sarabi was still awake, looking to her new child.

She smiled looking down at the boy. He looked so cute when he was asleep. So quiet and peaceful. She then looked to her friend Sarafina, who was still awake with Nala sleeping in between her front legs.

The cave was mostly empty. Most of the other lionesses went out into the night to hunt. Only five of them were still in the cave, Sarafina among them.

Sarafina looked back at the lionesses queen. She saw Sarabi look to her new cub. She also looked to Jay. The stories of humans all made them out to be these dangerous, murdering creatures. Especially for the white skinned ones. But yet this one was different in some way. A young man-cub of seven years, he looked so peaceful sleeping at Sarabi's side.

For once she felt sympathy for this child. Why would any human just leave their child in the wild, even a boy like this one? Meanwhile, standing in the short tunnel of the cave. Mufassa was standing there looking toward his wife with this "new cub." He mainly looked toward Jay in great confusion. Looking over at this boy sleeping on his mates side. He kept asking himself of what choice was the right one to take. The fear of something happening to the pride was a great chance with the man-cub.

But what he couldn't bear, was replacing his son with this man-cub. He loved his son, Simba with a great love. He couldn't miss him enough. But to bring this man-cub to be a second chance, it was something he couldn't comprehend. This was the child of man, a dangerous creäture to all who live in the pride lands. He could never imagine one being part of the pride.

But yet, it didn't deserve to be left to die. All things deserve a chance to live. Sarabi wanted to keep this child, he couldn't just say no.

Mufassa sighed as he turned and walked outside. He walked a few feet away for the cave. He then sat down, continuing to ponder to himself. He sighed narrowing his eyes to the stone surface below. The cool wind of the night blew, making his mane dance in the wind. He looked up at the dark night sky. It was full of so many stars flashing small bright lights. He wondered what the kings before him would have done. Would they have made the same choice as him?

So many questions, so many without answers. Just then, he heard a sound of a staff bottoms end hitting the ground. Mufassa turned to look at the path. He continued to stare till he saw a mandrill, holding a staff climb up to the top.

"Rafiki." he said getting up and coming up to him.

"Hello my friend." he said as he hugged him.

"It has been so long."

The two then departed. Rafik held onto his staff with both his hands

"My deepest sympathy goes to the death of your son." he said.

"His spirit was a great one."

"Thank you." Said the lion nodding his head.

Rafiki was the high priest, he would bless the new-born cubs who would rule. A task he had done for countless years. He was also a true friend to Mufassa. Rafiki set his hand on his shoulder, smiling.

"What brings you all this way?" asked Mufassa curious of his presence at pride rock.

"I have heard of a child of man." explained Rafiki knowing of Jay in the pride lands.

"I come to see if it was true."

Mufassa looked to the cave entrance. He knew vary well that he meant the man-cub that Sarabi had brought to become their new son. He then looked back at Rafiki.

"He's inside." said Mufassa.

"Sarbi is caring for the child."

Rafiki was surprised at the news. It was rarely ever said that any other animal would find and raise a human child.

"Rafiki, I seek your help." said Mufassa desperate for guidance.

"I'm torn on whether I made the right choice in letting this man cub live among the pride."

Rafiki narrowed his eyes.

"I'm afraid I do not know." He said.

Mufassa sighed, frowning. Rafiki set his hand on his friend's shoulder. The lion looked up to him.

"The choice you made shall show all in time." he said knowing that only time has the answers to his questions.

"You must remember, Mufassa. We are all part on each other."

Mufassa knew he was right. All of what lies in the circle of life is one. Even the race of man is apart of it. Though they break the laws of nature all the time, they still have there place.

Rafiki then walked toward the cave entrance, leaving Mufassa to think. Meanwhile, back inside the cave Sarabi was laying her head down on her paws, fading into her dreams. She suddenly head something coming into the cave. She opened her eyes and saw Rafiki coming to the cave. She lifted her head as the Mandrill came up to her.

"Hello, Queen Sarabi." he said setting his left hand on his chest and bowed to the queen.

"Hello, Rafiki." She said back to him.

"I have come hearing of the man-cub." He explained to the lioness queen.

Sarabi looked to her new son sleeping on her side. Rafiki looked to Jay. He received a shock to see a man-cub under the care of a lioness. It was something he could never think of coming to be.

"So this is the man-cub." he said coming a bit close to the boy.

"Far from his own kind and his mother."

"I'm now taking the place of his mother." said Sarabi.

Rafiki looked to her.

"What?!" Rafiki said so suddenly.

"You are serious as to raise this man-cub?"

Sarabi nodded her head yes. Rafiki though to himself, she must have gone mad. Raising a man-cub in the royal family?!

"Please Rafiki." she said.

"He needs me."

The mandrill looked to the man-cub. Far from his own kind and with little hope of surviving alone, he needed a mother. He saw that Sarabi wanted this child as he own. He saw him moan and snuggle into her fur. He actually began smiling at the man-cub. Perhaps there was more than he thinks to this small cub.

He turns back to look at Sarabi.

"If you think this is best, then I respect your choice." He said.

Sarabi smiled. She was glad that Rafiki was offering support to the choice she made.

"Thank you." she said.

Rafiki nodded his head in response.

**(That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review)**


	14. Zira

Chapter 15 Zira

The next day, the clouds above the last day had move on from the sky's. The sun was rising up over the savannah, its bright light pushing away the darkness of the night. Inside the lion's den, the pride was still in a deep slumber. Jay who was still sleeping on Sarabi's side, gave a moan waking up from his dream. His two blues eyes began to open for another day.

"Mom?" he said.

Jay's vision cleared to show he was laying up against something with tanned fur. He leaned up from Sarabi, rubbing his eyes. He then took his hands away and looked to see a cave full of sleeping lionesses. Jay was shocked and a bit saddened as well. He was hoping that all that had happened was just a bad dream, maybe he just fell asleep on the way back to the city.

But it wasn't. It was all for real, everything that had happened yesterday was no dream.

He then heard a lion-like yawn from behind.

He turned and saw the large male lion from last night. His big wide jaws opened for a few seconds before closing. He then stood up on his four legs stretching them out. Mufassa then looked to the little boy who his wife had brought home last night.

Mufassa still wasn't sure about this whole idea. Letting a human be apart of the pride. Even if his queen Sarabi wanted him, he would never think of Jay the way she does. He loved his son very much and he wasn't going to just replace him with a man cub.

The boy only looked back at him, nervous and scared of the alpha lion.

Mufassa then looked away and began to walk to the cave entrance. He leaped down from the flat rock platform and began walking to the entrance. Jay watched as the alpha lion walked out from the cave. Jay frowned and laid back down on Sarabi. There was no way back to when things had been, he was now forever a lost child in the wild. No way home, no way to find his way back. Jay was just laying there trying to fall back to sleep.

Meanwhile, outside the cave. Mufassa came out from the cave. He looked back toward the entrance. The human boy was still fresh on his mind. He thought perhaps he was a bit hard on him. He was just a cub, but it still didn't excuse that he was a human. He wasn't opened arms to him after what they had done in the past. And to welcome one into the pride was basically like bringing the prides most dangerous threat to where they sleep.

Just then, a blue bird flew in.

"Good mourning, your majesty." he said as he landed before the lion king. He then bowed to him.

"Good morning Zazu." Mufassa said back to him.

"I take it things are getting sorted out after the... Accident."

Mufassa nodded his head yes.

"Indeed they are." he said to the small bird.

"Has there been anything to report?"

"All is well in the pride lands, your majesty." said Zazu having to check the lands for himself.

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"No other humans?" asked the lion wondering if there were any others like Jay around

"Other humans?" asked Zazu curious to what he said.

"What do you mean other humans?"

Mufassa realized what he said. He knew that Zazu didn't know about Jay. He looked back at the cave entrance. He wanted to know if perhaps the boys true family were looking for him. Maybe he could find them and reunite the boy with his true kind. But he shouldn't tell Zazu, he'd freak if he knew a human was here.

"Uh, never mind." he said.

"But are there any humans around in the pridelands?"

The bird nodded his head no.

"I haven't seen any humans in the pridelands thankfully." said Zazu.

"We already have enough trouble with hyena's scavenging."

It wasn't what news Mufussa was hoping to hear. Though he couldn't believe that he thought about that. He felt guilty trying to attempt to find humans just to give that boy away. Sarabi was happy to have him, and he was just going to take it away.

"Good." said Mufassa narrowing his eyes.

"Are you alright, Sire?" asked Zazu seeing the look the lion was giving.

"I'm fine." he answered.

"I'll go and see if there's any trouble that must dealt with."

Mufassa began to walk toward the path leading down to the pride lands. As he walked down the path, he pondered to himself about Jay. Maybe it was best that the boy stayed with them. But he couldn't be apart of this not after his son, and not after the crimes they had done.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, Jay continued to lay by Sarabi's side. He was still awake and still thought of his troubles. The cave was mostly empty, some of the lionesses left the cave. Including Sarafina and Nala. Only four others were int the cave with him and Sarabi.

He suddenly felt something wet slide across his neck. He turned to see Sarabi was looking back to him. She then nudged him, wanting to get up. She then got back on her four paws and stood up. Jay leaned up, still sitting down.

Sarabi turned around to face the boy.

"Come mtoto." she said kneeling down so he could get on.

Jay knew what she wanted him to do. He came up and climbed up on her back. The lioness then stood up and looked back her adopted son.

Once she saw he was okay she looked forward and began to walk to the cave entrance. The lioness leaped down from the stone platform. She began walking to the hole leading outside.

The two came out of the cave and into the warm and bright morning. Jay looked out over the pride lands. It was in plain grass and umbrella trees. There were many hills as well. Sarabi came to the path. She walked down to the lands below.

Once she at the end of the trail. She began to walk away till something crossed her path. Sarabi looked and saw a sleek brown lioness with a red eyes and a hole at the tope corner of her right ear pass by. She was carrying a brown cub with a dark brown mow hawk mane on his head in her jaws. The lioness looked to Sarabi with a stern look. She mainly looked to Jay. Disgusted by the fact she was caring for this... thing.

She set her cub down and looked to Sarabi.

"How can you even care for a thing like that?" she asked the lioness queen.

"Excuse me?" said Sarabi having to be questioned for her choice.

"You letting this human in the pride." she said.

Sarabi glared at her.

"He's my son, Zira." she argued.

"Son?" said Zira as she just smirked.

Zira was the mate of Taka and the mother of their son, Kovu. She was different unlike the others. She was ruthless and aggressive. She also hated humans with a passion. So as you may guess, she wasn't at ecstatic when Taka told her that Sarabi was taking in a human boy.

"So desperate to replace you precious son, Simba."

Sarabi began growling at the very mention her long-lost son. She didn't try to replace her son, she did it to move on.

"That's enough, Zira" she said in an angered tone.

"I'm not trying my son, I'm moving on. This child is now my son and I expect you to treat him that way."

Zira just glared back at her. Sarabi turned and began to walk away.

Jay just sat on his mothers back as they moved away. He then looked back toward the small brown cub who was looking back at him. He stared curiously at the boy. He tilted his head giving a confused look. It looked like a white hairless monkey on her back.

Jay only looked away from him and looked back ahead.

**(That's all for now, please comment and review.)**


	15. A new friendship

Chapter 16 A new friendship

As the morning progressed, the air became warmer and warmer. More than that of the heat of the summers that Jay had felt in Virginia. He could feel himself getting more hot and hot in the clothes he wore. It wasn't anything new to him seeing as how he had come to Africa many times. But this time he wasn't ever going to feel the cold winds of Winter or the cool breeze of winter.

His new life among the lions had begun and it was off to a rough start already. He saw the way that lioness looked at him. She looked as if she was ready to just kill him without any slit whiff of hesitation. Though he was glade that the lioness who had now adopted him was there to protect him. Sarabi was not one you would want to tamper with in the case of her offspring.

She had already lost a cub to the scavenging hyena's. She wasn't going to let it happen again to her new adopted son. Sarabi strolled down the path coming to the lionesses favourite spot. Many of them lay fast asleep on rock ledges, others were awake and just relaxing in the warm breeze. Sarabi came into sight with Jay continuing to site on her back.

She strolled down the path, getting a few lionesses to look to her. They like Mufassa were unease about letting a human child in the pride.

Though they knew they had to respect her choice in the matter. She was the queen after all and a close friend to them. And also she was the queen. Though not all of them see it that way of course.

Jay looked up to a few lionesses who were looking down at him. He still wondered what thoughts run through their heads. He was hoping that they weren't going to hurt him in any way. There was already two lions who appeared that way. The last thing he wanted was for them all to see him the same way.

Sarabi came up to a large and wide ledge where Sarafina and Nala were. The young tan fur cub stood in between her mothers front legs, getting her tanned fur stroked by her mothers rough tongue.

Sarabi lied down as Jay continued to stay on her back. Once she settled on the ground she looked back at Jay.

She leaned toward him and bit down on his shirt. She pulled making Jay come off her back and down to her side. She then let go and began to give him a bath, licking his skin. Jay became so irritated as she began licking his hair. He never liked it when the lions did this to him at the zoo. Sometimes the lionesses would give him a bath like the other cubs. it was so rough, especially when they licked his brown hair.

"Hey stop!" he said.

Sarabi back her head away from her son. She just smiled, looking to the cub. Already this man-cub was showing her that he was just like her son. He never did like getting bathed either. He complained that it messed up his mane and fur.

As it may seem from the looks of it, Jay felt the same way about his hair. Sarafina saw it as well.

"He sounds just like Simba." she complemented looking to Sarabi.

Nala looked to Jay after hearing what her mother said. There was no way that this man-cub was anything like Simba. He wasn't even a lion for god sake. Although it looked like he didn't like getting a bath from a lioness. He looked as if he gone though this before. His mother must have gives him baths before.

"I know." She said looking to her friend.

Sarabi then began to frown and looked to the boy. The thought of Simba remained her that this boy is a liability. There's many dangers out there for the boy, especially in the Pride. Scar and Zira have already shown that they can't be trusted with Jay. They more than anything see him as a threat and think he would be better off as their prey.

"Sarabi?" Asked Sarafina seeing that she was upset.

The tanned fur lioness then spoke up.

"Scar tried to hurt him." Said Sarabi.

Sarafina looked to Jay. She knew that Scar would never accept Jay. So it was no surprised to her. But to hear that he nearly tried to kill Jay was a bit of a shock.

"What?" Asked Sarafina, her eyes widened.

"He nearly pounced on him. And Zira is no different then him. I'm not sure that I can trust anyone with him."

"You can trust me, Sarabi." Sarafina said as Sarabi looked to her.

Sarabi smiled. She appreciated that her friend was willing to help with her man-cub. Sarabi looked to Jay. He was laying against her side. Sarabi didn't know what life this boys real mother had gave him. But she knew that his mother would want her to give her son a safe life.

Sarafina looked down to her daughter.

"Nala, why don't you go play with him?" She asked the small tanned fur cub.

"I'm sure he would like that."

Nala looked from her mother to Jay. She didn't know if she even wanted to play with this boy. She still wanted Simba here with them and alive. He was her best friend in the pride and it wasn't the same without him.

"Go on." Sarafina insisted.

Nala hesitated a bit. She began to walk toward The boy. Jay looked to the lioness cub as she came up to him. As she faced Jay, he put his hand out to her and set in on her head. He began to stoke her fur like petting a house cat. Nala at first was confused to what to think of what he was doing, but she began to like it. She shut her blue eyes, smiling

Jay began to smile. He always loved to pet lion cubs, they were so cute and cuddly. Jay took his hand away making Nala open her eyes.

The young lioness cub began thinking differently about this man-cub. He didn't seem so bad as she thought, she actually began to like him. Nala came up and leaped on the boy. Jay laughed as she began crawling on him. The lioness cub then jumped off the boy and turned to him. Jay then leaped and tried to catch Nala. But the lioness cub quickly jump out-of-the-way, making Jay land on the ground.

Jay got up off the ground and looked to Nala as she quickly scattered away. Jay got back on his feet and chased after her. The boy chased after the lioness cub to the bottom of the hill. Nala looked back at Jay. The boy attempted to catch her again but Nala quickly dashed out of the way she turned to face him, crouching down to the ground. She then ran toward the boy and pounced on Jay, knocking him to the ground.

Jay laughed as Nala bit down on his ear. The lioness cub then jumped off of Jay, facing to boy. Jay got up and then caught Nala as she tried to escape. He brought him close to him. He set the lioness cub in between his two crossed legs. Nala sat, biting down on his arm. Jay looked do her smiling at the cub. A strong friendship was beginning to form between the two.

**(That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If anyone had any ideas for this story I would like to hear what you got. And as always p****lease comment and review!)**


	16. The denial of the king

**Chapter 16, the denial of the king**

Many days had passed since Jay came into the pride. Another bright day took its toll; the bright sun was shining high upon the clear sky. Down below in the fields of green grass, Nala and Jay were playing together. The young lioness cub tackled the boy, scratching and biting. Jay held her back, laughing and chuckling. He finally pushed her away and then pounced at her. Nala stood up and caught the boy. The two rolled to where Nala stood on top of Jay. She then pushed him down and pinned him to the ground.

"Pinned ya!" she said smiling.

"Oh yeah." said Jay.

The boy then pushed the lioness cub off and got up off the ground. He tried to pounce at her. Nala quickly leaped out of his grasped and began to run to the field ahead.

"Hey!" said Jay as he chased after Nala.

The tanned lioness cub looked back at Jay who was following behind her. Jay was gaining on Nala. The young wild boy ran on all fours like the lions who adopted him into their pride. It was a bit difficult for him at first, seeing as how he was use to walking on his two legs. But after a while of trying, he began getting used to it. With the countless sun rises and sunsets over the Savannah, Jay's life was continuing to change. He was becoming less of a human, and more like his adopted lion family.

He began to speak and understand what the lions were saying to him. His clothes were reduced to wearing to his shorts with several tares through the fabric. His upper half of his body was left without any source of clothing. His skin was becoming tanned by the bright hot sun above and had some scratches that came with playing with Nala. Though he never mind it, seeing as how he played with lion cubs before. So to him it was nothing new.

Jay ran as fast as he could on both his hand and feet. He was beginning to catch up to Nala and soon he pounced and caught her in his two arms.

"Gotcha, Nala!" He said laughing.

Nala quickly tried to slip out, but Jay's grip was too strong.

"Okay, Okay! You got me!" Nala said, giving in to the boy.

Jay finally let go of Nala as she walked and turned to him. Ever since the day Jay came into the pride, He and Nala became close friends to each other. They both played together in the Savannah and even went on some adventures that Nala once had with Simba. Though at first she didn't see Jay as she did her long passed friend, he began growing on her.

Suddenly, Jay looked ahead and saw Zazu standing on a clear patch of dirt, talking to someone. Jay let go of Nala.

"Hey look!" he said in a whispering voice.

Nala looked to where Jay was refereeing to.

"It's Zazu."

Nala looked to Jay. She could see that he was getting a scheming thought in his young mind.

"Come on." He said in a whispering tone.

He began to creep toward the bird, moving like a lion hunting its prey. He tried to stay as low as he could under the cover of the grass. Jay had practiced trying to hunt like a lion. He's seen lions hunt in his new life among them. He sometimes tried to mimic them, doing all the moves and positions that they did. Although, being human did have its difficulties.

Jay came a bit closer to the bird. His two blue eyes stared at him with great focus. For a moment, Jay stood down to the ground his left hand was up ahead of him and his right stood at his side. Jay then leaped and tried to catch the bird. The boy's shadow came upon Zazu. He turned and gasped to see Jay pouncing at him. He quickly flew up into the air and got out from Jays grasp. Jay landed flat on the ground.

"Aww." he pouted, missing the bird. Suddenly a shadow came upon the boy. Jay looked up to his left and saw Mufassa his father. Jay stood up still looking up at the alfa.

"Oh, hey Mufassa." said Jay looking up at his lion father.

"What are you doing here?" Mufassa asked.

"I was just... practicing pouncing." said Jay, feeling a bit nervous. Mufassa didn't sound like he was happy to see him.

Zazu was flying up at Mufassa's side.

"You insolent, man-cub!" he complemented, having to be interrupted by Jay when he tried to pounce on him. The blue feathered bird landed n the ground before Jay

"You interrupted my report to the king."

"Sorry." said Jay in an annoyed tone.

Jay never really liked Zazu that much. He was always so strict about things. He was the king's majordomo and was always proper and dignified. But he was also easily frightened. Jay and Nala always liked to get the jump on him. It was so fun to scare the daylights out him.

"I was just having some fun."

"Fun?!" asked Zazu looking to him with a glare.

"Now see here you hairless monkey."

The blue hornbill pointed his one blue feather at Jay.

"I'm the king's majordomo. And as such you will show proper respect, you understand?"

"Zazu, that's enough." said Mufassa as they looked up at him. The lion then looked to Jay.

"Jay, this is not the place for you. Go on now."

Jay gave a stern look to Mufassa. He then turned and walked away from him and Zazu.

With the days Jay was with his new lion family, Mufassa didn't act much like a father to him, something that the boy's real father failed to do. Sarabi was the only parent Jay had. Mufassa saw no fit to be involved in raising Jay as his own. He was still a human, an enemy to all creatures of the pride lands.

Mufassa just watched the departing man-cub as he walked back toward his friend, Nala. He gave a brief sigh. He was aware that he was making things hard for Jay. He didn't know that he was making it harder on the boy by denying him as his son.

Jay passed by Nala as she looked back to him. Jay didn't have any thought of talking to her at the moment. The lioness cub looked back at Mufassa. He was still looking toward them. She then turned and followed the young man-cub she called her friend.

She ran up to her friend and looked to Jay. He was looking so upset and thrown aside by his new father. Never did he ever experience life with the love of a father and that didn't look like that was going to change.

Mufassa continued looking to them.

"Do you think I was hard on him?" He asked looking to Zazu.

"Not at all your majesty." answered Zazu.

"Humans have never been easy on anyone in the Pridelands. And that hairless monkey doesn't deserve any better."

"Zazu." he said looking to the bird.

"I'm only speaking in the best sense, your majesty." said Zazu.

"Sarabi's choice is absurd. Bringing a human to live with the pride?"

"It's not our place to question her decision, Zazu." said Mufassa knowing that times have been hard for her with the death of their cub. She only wanted to move on and love another child.

"Sarabi chose him. This is what she wants."

Mufassa thought for a moment. Zazu was right about one thing, human kind have been cruel to his kind in many ways. But he kept asking himself, should he treat Jay the same way. He didn't seem to be like any of the other humans. His father had told him, there is good in all living things. Could that be the same with Jay?

**(That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If there are any requests or ideas you guys have, feel free to share, and as always, please comment and review!) **


	17. Kovu

**Chapter 17, Kovu**

The boy walked down a small, thin, dirt path that separates the grass to each side. His best friend Nala trailed behind him. Jay continued to ponder to himself of the distrust of his adopted father. Mufassa had nothing in his eyes for him, other than the sight of an outsider. There was nothing of the love of a father to him.

Nala looked back behind them for a quick second. She looked back and saw Jay was getting ahead of her.

"Jay waits up!" said the tanned lioness cub as she followed him up a hillside.

Jay came up on the top of the hill that over looked the wide open land below.

There were elephant's grazing, gazelles leaping through the tall grass and Giraffes with their long necks feasting on the fresh green leaves above.

The boy sat down, his head narrowed to the ground as he thought more of his adopted father. Nala came up onto the hill top and looked over to Jay, sitting and pondering.

"Jay?" she asked.

The boy didn't answer her. Nala stood there, looking to the boy. Jay was saddened about Mufassa having little to no care for him. The lioness narrowed her eyes knowing what that had to feel like. She had never met her father before. Just like Jays, he had disappeared from the pride many years ago and never returned home to her and her mother.

Nala then came up to Jay. She stood on his left side, looking over to him. He looked depressed and alone.

"Hey you alright?" she asked.

Jay turned his head to look at her. He was silent for a few passing seconds, averting his eyes from her.

"Why does my dad hate me so much?" he asked, his face was then facing toward the ground.

Nala was without any answer to his question. She shrugged.

"I don't know."

Jay gave a got back up on all fours and began walking away. Nala gazed to the boy.

"Jay, where are you going?" said Nala.

He didn't answer, just walked on. Nala watched as the boy departed down the hill. Jay continued on through the plains, passing by many of the animals around, some of them passed by the boy. The young boy's thoughts were all but on his mind and still he felt pain of being shunned and pushed aside by his adopted father.

Jay came up to a small pound of water. He came to the last ounce of dry land before the clear, pond water. He gazed down at his reflection looking back at him. He started to think of his mother. All he ever had before he was left in the lands of the wild Africa. Tears were rolling down his eyes; they were hard to hold back. He shut his eyes, sobbing while using his arms to whip the tears from his face.

She was the only one who loved him and cherished him. But now she's gone, Taken away from him. Jay continued sobbing till suddenly, he heard a noise coming from his left. He turned to look. He saw something in the grass. Jay got up and began creeping toward it. He lowered himself, moving in a manner of stalking his prey.

He came into the long grass, getting closer about what was hiding in the tall strains of brown vegetation. He came to the last few that separated him from the stranger. He gazed through the few openings and saw that it was brown. The boy thought that maybe it was just a warthog or something, anything that he could pounce on and try to catch, preparing himself for his times of hunting.

Jay hunkered down, preparing to strike. He gazed over at his target, his left hand et on the ground in front of him. With one last passing of a second, Jay the leapt up tried to catch his prey. The boy caught the animal and the two rolled, before separating. Jay looked and saw that what he was stalking was the brown lion cub he had saw many times at Pride Rock

"Hey watch were your going?" The cub asked sternly.

"Sorry." said Jay.

"Well don't be." the cub said while he got back up on his four paws.

"Now go away you hairless monkey."

Jay then gave a stern look.

"Hey!" Jay said, glaring.

"Take that Back!"

"Or what?" the cub smirked.

"You're going to cry to your mommy?"

The cub laughed, making Jay snap. He pounced at the brown cub and the two began to fight. Jay bit and clawed the same way as the cub. They rolled over each other, mowing down the grass as they went along. The brown fur lion was biting down on Jays shoulder hard enough to leave some tooth marks on his skin. Jay rolled the cub on its back and pinned him down.

The cub squirmed to try to be free from the wild boys grasp. Jay pushed down on the cub, trapping him. Jay gave chuckle.

"Gotcha!" he said feeling a bit of satisfactory after beating the cub.

"Hey get off of me!" said the cub as he pushed Jay from him.

Jay turned away, smiling at his triumph. But suddenly he got pounced on, knocked on his back, rolling with the cub on top of him. The boy came on his back, holding back the cub that was biting down and pulling his ear.

"Ok, ok you win!" Jay imitated, laughing.

The cub let go and got off the boy. He turned back to the boy, smiling. Jay leaned off the ground and sat upright.

"Aw man." said Jay, laughing as he got on all fours.

"You're pretty tough."

"Yeah, you were too." The cub said.

"My name's Kovu."

"I'm Jay." said the wild boy.

Kovu looked strangely to the boy. He looked nothing like a lion. If anything he looked like a white hairless chimp.

"So, what are you?" Kovu asked curiously.

"A human." answered Jay placing his hand to his chest.

"Human?" asked Kovu giving a confused look.

Jay nodded his head yes.

"Yeah." answered Jay.

Suddenly there came a sudden voice from behind.

"Kovu!"

Jay looked up from Kovu and he looked back. They saw a familiar brown lioness coming up to the two and looking varies aggravated. Jay felt a bit nervous. While many in the pride took no kindness to Jay being in the pride, there were those who despised him completely. Zira was one of them. She hated Jay with a burning passion. Unlike Taka, she showed her hatred to him.

In the past months of Jay's life in the pride lands, Zira had shown aggressiveness to him, threatening him and even coming close as to hurting him. Sarabi warned Jay that Zira was not one that can be called a friend, neither her nor Taka. Jay always looked to stay out of the path of the aggressive mate of Taka.

"What are you doing with this...? THING?!" she asked furiously

"Uh... nothing." said Kovu, shivering in fear from the inside.

"What have I told you?" Zira yelled in anger, stepping a bit closer to Kovu.

The Cub stepped back from his mother. Zira was very fearful to many, even to Kovu. She never wanted him to be friends with any of other cubs in the pride. To her friendship was just a weakness for her son. She wanted him to resemble that of his father, Taka.

"I'm... I'm sorry mother." He said.

"I just thought that..."

"You thought that what?!" Zira said.

"You could be friends?"

Jay turned his head to look at Kovu. He saw him, shivering, frightened and despaired. His own mother was scolding him and he did nothing wrong. He turned back to look at Zira, giving a glare to the brown fur lioness.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Jay said, stepping forward between Zira and Kovu.

Zira looked to the boy, outraged. She revealed her sharp fangs, growling at him. Jay fear was present, but he didn't intend to let it get the best of him. He just stood there, standing up for his new friend. Kovu looked surprised to see Jay was standing up for him. Normally that never did happen; no one had ever stood up for him.

"Why you little..." said Zira feeling her rage grow stronger. Here she was getting talk down to a small man-cub. She felt the need to just swipe her paw at the boy.

She roared at Jay, making him flinch. He fell back a bit as Zira came close to him.

"Zira!" a voice called out to her.

The brown lioness looked back and saw Sarabi standing behind her. She quickly relieved herself of her anger.

"Why Sarabi." she said turning to her.

"To what do I owe this great pleasure?"

Sarabi walked up to face Zira.

"The issue of you threatening my son," Said Sarabi, sternly.

"Threatening?" said Zira pretended being shocked.

"I would never attempt to show harm to the new prince of the pride lands."

Jay looked to Zira, he knew very well that she was lying. She always lies. Sarabi knew it too.

"I won't tolerate anymore of this, Zira." warned the lioness queen.

"If you dare show any hints or acts of violence to my son again..."

"Now calm yourself, your majesty." said Zira.

"There is no need for that. I would never think of harming your precious...cub."

Sarabi was not convinced. She knew very well that Zira was lying; she could never hide that from her

Zira then turned and walked past Jay. She looked at the boy, giving a terrorizing growl along the way. Jay felt himself shiver inside. The sleek, brown lioness came up to Kovu and leaned her head down and picked him up in her Jaws. She raised her head as she began walking ahead, leaving Sarabi alone with her son.

(**That's all for now****. I'm sorry if it's bad, I really hope**** you guys enjoyed this chapter, if there are any requests or if anyone has an idea for this story, feel free to share and as always please comment and review)**


	18. Mother and son

**Chapter 18, Mother and son**

Jay came up to his mother side, gazing up to her. His adopted mother only gazed sternly to the departing Zira. Her lies she had let slip through her lips was nothing for the lioness queen to believe. Not for a second. She knew Zira's intentions toward her adopted son and that was something she couldn't hide. Jay looked toward Zira, mainly to Kovu being carried in his mouth.

He frowned in depression. Kovu looked back at him with the same look. It seemed as if, maybe they could be friends. Though it started rough for the two, but they began warming up to each other. There could have been a chance, a chance for a friendship with Kovu.

It was a very strong opportunity but with Zira, it was unacceptable. Zira and Kovu were now far ahead from Sarabi and Jay. The little wild boy narrowed his eyes and turned away. Jay then turned and walked back toward the pond. Sarabi looked to her son, as he sat down, facing the water that stood in front of him.

"Jay?" She said.

The lioness came up to the boy. She walked up to Jay's side and sat right next to the boy. She looked down to her adopted son. He was looking down to the water; his eyes were full of pain. First his father showed him no love, and now the spark of what could be a great friendship, trampled on and snuffed out.

If felt as if there wasn't going to be anything that would heal these great wounds of his life. Sarabi's very heart was pierced at what she saw.

She couldn't take the sight of her son so hurt and thrown away. She had just as much love for him like her son before. To see him like this, it broke her heart just as much as anything.

"Jay?" she said.

The boy looked from the water and up at his lioness mother.

"What's wrong, my son?"

Jay gave a brief sigh, turning his hear to left.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Jay said.

"No one hates you, Jay."

"Yes they do!"

The boy looked up at his lioness mother.

"Taka hates me, Zira hates me, and Mufassa hates me."

"Mufassa doesn't hate you." Sarabi said.

"Yes he does." Jay said.

"Everyone said I don't belong in the pride."

"Yes you do."

Jay turned his head back to the water, frowning. He felt so shrouded by hate and rejection from his adopted family. Taka and Zira were clear that he was nothing but an outcast and the other pride members cared nothing for the boy, other than Sarafina and Nala.

"Jay." said Sarabi.

The tanned lioness sat down beside her adopted child.

"You are part of this pride. You're my son and Mufassa's as well. We may be different from each other, but we are still part of each other."

Jay narrowed his eyes. His lioness mother was right about that, he was still the son of the Alfa lion. Yet even still Jay felt an empty gap in his heart. The boy turned away and looks back toward the pond water. He saw himself staring back at him on the surface of the water. Suddenly his mother's reflection appeared behind him. Jay widens his eyes and gasped. He quickly turned and looked back. But there was nothing.

Sarabi looked back as well.

"Jay what is it?" Sarabi asked curiously.

Jay frowned. He looked back to the water and saw Sarah's reflection was gone. He sighed, knowing it was just a figment of his imagination. Jay looked to his reflection.

He knew very well that he was different from his adopted family, but this difference was seen with great fear for many, that included Mufassa.

Jay wished that Mufassa would just see him as the son he denied to see the boy as. Yet the lion king was too blind and hurt by the loss her suffered, never to see Jay as a son of his. Jay narrowed his head continuing to ponder to himself. Sarabi could see that he still was upset. She then got a thought; she showed a scheming grin on her face as leaned down and began licking the boys face.

"Mom!" he said, as Sararbi's tongue stroked his hair.

"Hey cut it out!"

"Hold still, I missed a spot." said Sarabi, as the boy began laughing.

Sarabi got up on her four paws and she continuing giving her son a bath. Jay then quickly scattered away from his mother, continuing to laugh.

"Jay, come back here!" Sarabi chuckled followed after the young wild boy.

The mother and son raced through the grass land, laughing. Jay stopped and turned to her, as she came up and nudged her son, knocking him on his back. The boy reached his hand up to his mother she laid down on the ground and continuing to lick his skin.

Jay chuckled as her rolled on his stomach. He got on all fours and circled around his lioness mother and leaped on her back.

"Gotcha mom!" said Jay, laying on Sarabi's back.

The lioness queen then rolled over, bringing jay with her.

"Wow." said the boy as he landed on the ground, beside his lioness mother. Sarabi reached her paw out and scooped the boy and brought him close. The lioness queen came upon her back as Jay lay on her chest.

The boy continued to laugh, as his mother nuzzled the side of his face. Sarabi backed her head away and looked to her adopted son. He looked back at her with a smile on his face, feeling so happy. All the thoughts of pain and rejection just faded away. All he could feel was the love given by his lioness mother.

Sarabi came back down to her side. Jay rolled off of her white fur stomach and beside his lioness mother, in between her front legs. Sarabi held him close nuzzled her adopted man-cub.

"Mom?" asked Jay curiously as they departed.

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think I belong here?"

"Of course I do." She answered proudly.

Jay felt some pride. He felt unwanted by many in the pride, all because of him being a child of man. He was looked upon with eyes of hate and rejection. But Sarabi saw much more than everyone else in the pride. She saw Jay to truly be a part of the pride and a son to her and Mufassa.

"Jay." she said as her adopted son gazed up at her.

"I want you to always remember that this is your home. You are a member of this pride. You are my son and I will always love you."

Jay eyes filled with his small tears, strolling down his cheeks. The boy then wrapped his arms around Sarabi's neck and hugged her tight.

"I love you too." he said, his tears continuing to run from his eyes.

With all the changes in his life in the wild, the one that never changed was having the love of his mother. Sarah cared for him with all her heart. That very same love to him was given by Sarabi. The lioness queen had a place within her heart for this child of man. The differences between them were of nothing of concern. Sarabi closed her eyes, enjoying the time she was having with her beloved son. The loss her first son, she thought that she would never have this moment again. Now here she was with a human child, looking to her as his mother. Something that was so unimaginable.

She never wanted this moment to end.

(**That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed. If there's any requests or ideas to share, please feel free to share and as always, please comment and review.)**


	19. The Pride Lands

The two then departed from each other. Sarabi looked to her adopted son, beaming to him with her ligh brown eyes. So filled with love and care to her human child. Not a single thing anyone could say to her could change that. The boy looked back the same way. He was so joyous to have a mothers love again. One of the only kinds he had in this new life to be a child of lions. Though that joy was soon replaced with confusion.

Sarabi's smile soon turned to a frown as she nerrowed her eyes and turned away. Jay's smile followed along. He began feeling so demented, seeing his mother become so upset. Was it something he did?

"Mom?" he said to her.

Sarabi turned to look at her child. She saw his so concerned look on his face

"Mom what's wrong, why are you so sad?"

Sarabi thought for a second before she answered him.

"I'm fine, my son." she said.

"I'm not sad."

Though that was far from the actual truth. The lioness queen was so troubled from the absence of Mufassa. He still resisted to let go of the loss of their son. Never once did he ever She felt so alone and abandoned, raising their new adopted son. She knew Jay needed a father more then anything, but her mate was no so easy to change of mind.

With the young mind of the boy, Jay became convinced she was telling the truth. Just then, the two were the caught by a voice so familier to them

"Sarabi?"

The two looked and saw Zazu, fly down and land before them.

"Zazu?" the lioness said to the blue feathered bird.

"Good afternoon, Your highness." said Zazu as he bowed to the mate of the ruler of the pridelands.

"I bring a request to you from one of the lionesses."

"Oh, a request?" said Sarabi, curious of what the lionesses were asking from her.

"Yes indeed." answered Zazu, nodding his head.

"Kefira was asking that you lead the hunting party. They are waitng for you near Pride rock."

"Thank you, Zazu." said the lioness queen.

"Please tell them I'll join them soon."

"Yes sire." said the blue bird.

The bird then turned and spread his wings out. He then flew up into the air anfd glidded back to pride rock. After the bird flew out of sight, Sarabi looked to her man-cub.

"Come, my son." she said as she got back up on her four paws and stood up.

"We must go to the others."

"Can I come with you on the hunt?" Jay asked wanting to hunt like his adopted lion family.

"I'm sorry Jay, but no." answered Sarabi, knowing that he was too young to hunt with them.

"Aw, why not?" asked Jay, curiously.

"You are still too young, my son." explained Sarabi.

Jay frowned from the reason his mother gave. He didn't see himself as too young, he just wanted to prove to be a good hunter like his lion family.

"Aw, please." Jay begged, really wanting to go.

Sarabi only shook her head no. It only made Jay sigh and nerrowed his head. Sarabi frowned as well, seeing her son upset. She didn't look to do that to him. She wanted Jay to be a hunter like her, but he was too young for such a task.

Jay suddenly felt his mothers nose rub against his cheek. He then looked up to her, seeing the lioness mother smiling at him. Sarabi wanted to relieve her son from the feeling of disappointment, she knew one way to do so.

"Here." she said, as the came and kneeled down to the boy.

"Climb on."

Jay came up and climbed up onto Sarabi's back. Sarabi then stood back up and looked to to her human son. Jay always liked ridding on her back. Sometimes Sarabi would take him out racing through the open fields. They would on special times go out at night when the moon is full and bright.

"You okay back there?" she asked.

Jay nodded his head yes.

"You wanna go fast?" asked Sarabi, knowing he always loved going fast.

Jay then smiled in excitment.

"Yeah!" he said.

"Alright, hang on." she said, as she turned her head and dashed foward.

The lion ran through the fields, the gust of wind filling both her ears and that of her child. Jay looked all over as they past by the many people of the pride lands. The white horses with the black strips on their hide, grazing. Feasting on the long strans of light brown grass below their black hooves. The tall necks of one of the brown spotted geraffes reaching hight to the fresh, green leaves of the umbrella tree. He bit down on the leaf and pulled it off from the branch above, choping down on the such delisous vegitation.

Sitting under and climing above in the trees were a family of chimps. While three of them were climing the branches of the high tree, four off them were slitting below, picking the smallest bugs from anothers black fur. in the distance, the yellow spotted cheeta were siting and laying on a hill with a dirt gape from the tall grass. Small little cubs were play fighting in front of the two. Jay then looked toward the streaming river of fresh river water.

A herd of giant grey elephants standing and drinking water from their long grey trucks. Some of them raising them up and spraying their backs. Along with them, on the other side of the river, a few buffalo of Africa. The big horned cattle had their heads leaned into the water, sliping the fresh liqued into their mouths. Jay was so inraveled with the amazing sights of his new wild home of the pride lands. Many times he had witnesses so many sights, each time it was always a trap for his imagination. It was not many of them ever witnesses before by the boy, at least not in the times before.

Back then, on vacations to Africa, the most excitting thing for him and Sarah was the Safaries. Sitting in the back of a large touring truck or Jeep. Jay would just gaze out to the wonders of nature to his left or right. He never did listan to the touring guide. Sarah and Jay always looked foward to seeing the animals and the many land scapes along the way. Though there were never momemts when they were up close to the animals, not unless they were nearby the roads. Those were times Jay would always remember the most. He once saw a whole buch of antalope. Some of them were on the road, just before the tour truck passed by. They quickly moved out of the way as the vehicle got closer to them.

That was the worse part, whenever they got close to any of the animals they always skeeried away. Here in this new life, that never happened much anymore. The animals all got used to Jay being here with them in these wide esotic lands. To them, he was just another lion cub, eager to explore. Not of any threat to them, at leaset, not yet anyway.

Sarabi and Jay then appoched five lionesses, waiting under the shade. Among the five, two of them were Nala and Sarafina. Sarafina was laying close to the tree trunk with her tanned fur lioness cub at her side. They looked and saw the lioness queen and her human boy that was her son.

Jay brought his left leg over to the righ and hoppped of Sarabi's back. He rushed up to Nala.

"Hey Nala." he said.

"Hi Jay." she said back to the boy.

Sarabi came up to the lioness standing out and looking out to the plains where there was a herd of buffalo, grazzing.

"Kefira?" asked the lioness queen as the dark taneed lioness looked to her.

"Hello your majesty." she said, bowing her head in respect.

"I recieved word from Zazu." said Sarabi.

"I will be happy to acompany you on the hunt."

Kefira smiled.

"Thank you." she said.

Sarabi nodded her head. She then turned and went up to Jay.

"Jay?" she said as the boy turned to look at her

"Yeah mom?" he said curiously.

'I want you to stay close to Sarafina, okay?" said Sarabi.

Jay nodded his head yes.

"Okay mom." he said to his lioness mother.

Sarabi smiled and nuzzled her son. She then turned and walked to the other four lionesses. She, Kefira and two others then left toward the herd.

(**That's all for now, I hope you guyes enjoyed this chapter. I still am open to any requests from anyone who has an idea. For those who have been on board with superstarampharos idea on the nightmare, I do like the idea. though I kind of already have a idea on how to start Jay and Mufassa's bond. So I decided I'm going to do both ideas, so I might not follow them exactly as said. So just a heads up to you guys and as always, please comment and review!)**


	20. Jay and Nala

Chapter 21, Jay and Nala

Jay gazed to his departing lioness mother and Kefira as the two lionesses left for the hunting ground below the hill. As the wild boy stared a thought crossed through his mind. He wonder if he would someday be a hunter as well. Everyone in the pride was and since he was part of this family of lions he wanted to be one two. Though it was a hard challenge for a human like him, trying to catch prey.

He didn't have the black, sharp, curved claws of a lions paw or the stabbing canines of it's bite. Being a human adopted by lions, the life he was becoming apart of wasn't going to be easy.

"Hey Jay." Nala called to him.

Jay turned his head and looked back at her.

"Come on." she said.

The wild boy then turned around and came up to the tanned fur cub.

"Hey, where have you been?" Nala asked curiously, referring to when he ran out on her earlier.

"Oh, uh...No where." Jay said.

Nala just shrugged.

"Yeah, well."

Nala got in a pouncing position, lowering herself down to the ground. She then leaped up in the air, gliding at Jay. The lion boy reacted and moved to the side as she came down on her front paws.

"Not this time, Nala." Jay said, grinning.

Jay pounce upon her, making her roll onto her side and then back. Jay rolled on his back and plopped down in the upright position. Nala came onto her left side and then pounced on his back.

"Gotcha!" she said, landing on his tanned skin back.

Nala bit down on his right ear and began tugging on it. Jay laughed as her curled his upper body down to his crossed legs. He then came on all fours with Nala still on his back. Sarafina watched the two friends, laughing and playing to her left. She was a bit concerned about Jay, reason being he was a man-cub. He was a hairless skin child, his outer hide bare white skin that was so vulnerable to claws and teeth.

Though it seemed Jay was used to playing like a cub, he had lots of bites and scratches all from his little play fights with Nala.

The wild boy stood up on his hind legs, bringing Nala up with him. Jay stood tall,

"Wow!" cried Nala, beginning to slip down.

The lioness cub tried holding on to the boys shoulders, her back legs scratching against his back. The paws of the lioness cub was slipping then tumbled towards and landed on her back. Jay turned and laughed as Nala rolled over onto her belly.

"Hey!" she said, glaring at the wild boy, playfully.

Nala leaped at Jay, launching herself in the air and flying toward him. Jay jumped back, denying her the chance. Nala came down on the ground. She tried pouncing at him again, only for Jay to move to the side. The boy came down on all fours. Nala turned to face the wild boy.

Her determination to catch him continued directing, and then leaped up and grabbed onto the large tree branch above. Jay hung from the tree like a chimpanzee. His right arm and his legs wrapped around the trees low, long, stretching arm. He looked down at Nala as she came under him.

"Can't catch me!" Jay Said as he hung from the tree branch.

Nala leaped up and swiped her left paw. Jay pulled himself up avoiding a single touch from his lioness friend. He loaned down as she landed on the ground. Nala jumped up again and swiped her right paw at him. Jay just pulled himself up again, making the cub fall back to the ground. Nala stared up sternly at the wild boy.

Jay just chucked and flung around onto the tree branch. He came upon a kneeling position and began making his way toward the trees other stretching limbs.

"Come on and catch me, Nala." Jay said looking down at his friend below.

Nala leaped up to the tree and began climbing up after Jay. Sarafina turned and saw her daughter climbing up to the branch above.

"Nala what are you doing?" she asked curiously.

The lioness cub tried desperately to climb up the tree but was slipping downwards, her claws scratching down on the bark. Finally she she slid down to the ground. Nala back away a bit and jumped high and landed on the tree. she tried climbing up again, reaching up with her paws. Jay then jumped down from the ground and began running off.

"Hey!" Nala said, looking back at him.

The lioness cub leaped down to the ground below and landed on her two front paws just before her back. She then chased after Jay. The two friends circled around the hill top till finally Nala had caught up to the wild boy. She leaped up in the air and landed on Jays back. The two began rolling over each other, laughing.

Nala and Jay then departed from one another. Jay looked forward and saw a small meerkat creep out from the grass.

"Hey look." said Jay turning back to Nala.

The lioness looked and saw the small rodent ahead of them. The small vase-brown rodent moved away from the tall green grass behind it. He stood in the middle of the dirt path and stood up on its hind legs. He twitched his head from its left to its right. As the meerkat observe the land below the hill, he was unmindful of the wild boy and lioness cub behind him.

"Come on." Jay whispered to Nala.

The wild boy got down in a pouncing position and began creeping toward the small brown rodent. Nala followed along behind him. Jay kept quite and calm as he could, remember all of what the lioness did in their time of hunting. He crept closer and closer the the meerkat, ready for its chance to striking. Jay took one last step, placing his right hand in front of him. He then dashed to the small rodent as it turned and saw the boy.

The meerkat dashed forward at great speed.

"Hey, come back here!" Jay said as he and Nala chased after the meerkat.

As the two cubs fled to catch the African rodent, Sarafina turned and saw the two leaving.

"Jay, Nala!" She called out to them.

She stood up on all fours and walked over the steep path way.

**(I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I like to thank you for you guesses support and ideas to my story. Fro the idea suggested for Jay and Mufassa, I like to say that I am going to use that idea, but I did already have an idea of how Mufassa begins his relationship with Jay, so I'm going to mixed the ideas together. If there are any requests for the next chapter I would appreciate it and as always, please comment and review)**


	21. Thrill of the hunt

**Chapter 21, ****Thrill of the hunt**

Jay and Nala chased after the small Meerkat. The light brown striped rodent scurried through the narrow dirt path that was clear from the green strains of grass. Jay leaped and tried to snag the meerkat. The little meerkat quickly dashed out from the boys reach. Jay landed on his flat thin stomach. Nala caught up and pounced over the wild boy. The tanned lioness cub raced to catch the meerkat.

"Hey!" said the boy as he got back on all fours and continued the chase.

The little grey roden made a break for the grass ahead. Just when he was given the chance to escape, Nala pounced and pinned the rodent under her paws.

"Gotcha now!" She said proud of her success.

The meerkat squirmed to be free of the cubs tight grip. His small paws were scraping the dirt ground and flinging his body back and forth, trying to slip out from under the cubs paw. Jay came up to Nala and saw the Meerkat trapped under her front paws.

"Aww man." said Jay.

"No fair."

Nala just smirked in triumph.

"Sorry Jay." She said.

"You gotta be faster than that."

"Hey, I can be fast." said Jay.

"Well not fast enough." Nala smirked.

Jay only rolled his eyes and groaned jealously. Nala was like an older sister in some cases of Jay. She was besting him in many occasions. Most of the time it was play fighting. While Jay could handle her, Nala was swift and quick. In a regular time of playing, Jay would end up under Nala, pinned under her front paws.

Yet fortunately for the wild boy, her achievement was short lived. The meerkat slipped out from Nala's paw. The tanned lioness cub looked and the meerkat slipped into the grass.

"Hey!" Nala said.

"Come back here!"

The lioness cub pursued the small very African. Jay followed after Nala. The two barged through the wide crowd of the green blades of grass. The two friends searched for the escaped meerkat, pushing aside every piece of green vegetation in their way.

"Where are you hiding?" Jay said curiously.

Jay crawled through the grass like a curious lion cub he was brought up to be. Each green strands falls or is pushed aside by the wild boy. There was suddenly a sound of brushing grass nearby. Jay stopped and looked. He saw a few strands of the tall green grass moving back in forth. The wild boy gasped, knowing that it had to be the meerkat. Just at that moment, he heard another sound from behind. The wild boy gazed back. He saw more grass shaking one by one as something passed through. The Jay turned and then pounced toward it. Jay landed near the suspected prey, but the little african rodent slipped by.

Jay caught only a glimpse before it disappeared.

"Oh no you don't!" said Jay.

Jay chased in pursuit of the little rodent. He dashed in a fast pace on all fours, passing by Nala. The tanned lioness cub heard jay. She turned she looked back and saw Jay chasing something.

"Did you find it?" Nala asked.

Thinking that he must have found the meerkat, Nala quickly ran to catch up with Jay. The tall green grass was either stomped on by his hands or feet or was brushed down under the lion child. Jay glanced above to see the meerkat, but saw it was gone.

Jay stopped and gazed out over the field for any sign of the African rodent. He saw only hills of grass and umbrella trees. The grass was slowly drifting by the light african breeze.

"Aw man!"He said, feeling squandered by his missed chance of catching prey.

Nala had caught up to the wild boy and came up from behind.

"Did you get him?" Nala asked curiously.

"No." Jay said, disappointed.

"I almost had him!"

Jay sighed feeling so frustrated. He was trying to be a great hunter like his adopted family, but his differences were his biggest down fall. He was not as fast, not a stealthy as the lions who now raise him. Nor did he poses the sharp claws they had. The wild boy had but little qualities to be known as a hunter in the pride.

Though at that very moment, another chance was presented. There was a slight noise erupted from nearby. Jay and Nala's attention was then grabbed. They turned to their right and saw the bruising grass. That is when they see a meerkat stand on his hind legs. It's back turned to the two cubs . Jay smiled and turned toward the small cat. His chance of recapturing his chance was right there before him.

Jay grinned and began to creep toward the meerkat, resembling all of what his lioness mother showed him. He crouched down and waited for a short second. Jay then ceased his chance. He pounced at the ceasing the small rodent there was a loud screaming that followed and Jay caught the meerkat in his two hands.

Jay stood up on his knees and looked to his claimed prey. In his hands was a thin meerkat, trying to push himself out from the boys grip. He gazed up at the wild boy and gasped in fright just before he held his arms in defense.

"Please, don't eat me!" the small vermin begged.

"I'm too skinny and boney!"

Just then, Nala came by.

"Hey, you caught him!" She said noticing the meerkat in his hands.

"Oh no, not a feeding friendzy." said the Meerkat.

"Please spare a guy would ya?"

"We're not going to eat you." Jay said.

The wild boy set the meerkat down on the ground and released him from his two hands.

"Gee, thanks kid." said the meerkat as he dusted off his shoulders.

"Try not to sneak up on me like that. Yeesh!"

"Sorry." said Jay.

"Don't worry about it, kid." said the little rodent as he looked up to the wild boy.

"Timon!" a voice called out.

The meerkat gazed back.

"Oh great." he said as he turned around and walked toward the source of the voice.

"What's he got himself into now?"

Jay and Nala gazed at one another. Curious as to what was going on, the two cubs followed Timon. The two passed through some tall grass and into a clear opening where they found a dark red warthog, stuck inside a log. The african pig tried to back up but couldn't pull his fat body out from the hole.

"Pumbaa!" said Timon as he came up to the behind of the warthog.

"Timon, Help!' said Pumbaa trying to get free.

Timon came up to the log with a look of unbelief.

"What the heck happened to you?" Timon asked curiously.

"Well I found this big, juicy beetle and..."

"Never mind." said Timon as he walked up

"Hang on. I'll get you out of this"

Timon grabbed Pumbaa by his long dark red tail. He then began to pull as hard as he could. But with the greatest strength of his body, he couldn't free his friend from the log.

"Come on!" Jay said as he spaced his feet of the rear of the warthog.

The meerkat pulled again but his effort was still not enough. But he kept on pulling. Jay and Nala only stood there, gazing in confusion. The two turned their head to face one another before looking back to Timon and Pumbaa. Timon pulled till he was out of breath. The meerkat stepped down to catch his breath.

"Jee's Pumbaa." said Timon, drawing in breath.

"Would it kill ya to lose some weight?"

"Hey can I help?" Jay asked stepping forward.

"You?" Timon asked, looking to the wild boy.

"Please my good boy, I am capable of handling this current situation."

Jay simply walked past the prideful Meerkat and toward Pumbaa. The wild boy grabbed onto Pumbaa and gave a tugged. Jay began to pull as hard as he could while inside the log, Pumbaa felt himself start to slip out. The wild boy gave another hard tug till finally Pumbaa popped out from the log. Jay fell backwards and landed on his back, bring Pumbaa with him. The warthog was sitting on the boy. Jay tried to pushing the Savannah pig off of him, but he was really heavy. He turned back to see Jay looking so squished.

"Oh, sorry!" He said just as he got off of the wild boy.

Jay got back up on all fours.

"You alright, kid?" Pumbaa asked curiously, hoping he was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Jay.

"Thats good." Said Pumbaa relieved that the kid wasn't hurt.

"Thanks for helping me out."

"Yeah." said Timon, stepping forward to Jay.

"Thanks... Uh..."

"I'm Jay." said the wild boy before turning to Nala.

"This is Nala."

"Hi." said the tanned lioness cub.

"Yeah, yeah." said Timon as he turned around.

"It's nice to meet you too."

The meerkat walked toward the back of the log.

"Now, lets eat."

Jay and Nala looked curiously at that statement. They looked to each other.

"Pumbaa?" Tmon said looking to the wart hog as he came up.

Pumbaa leaned his face down and lifted the log up and revealed the hiding place of slugs and bugs. The two cubs gazed under the log and was met with the feeling of disgust.

"Ah, nothing like fresh grubs." said Timon, rubbing his hands together.

Timon took a large ping grub and took a mouthful from the bug. Jay and Nala gave a disturbed and disgusted look.

"Ew." Nala said.

The two turned and saw Pumbaa with his mouth just stuffed with beetles and worms.

"What?" Pumbaa asked curiously.

"Gotta say." said Timon just before he licked his fingers cleaned.

"There's nothing better than Hakuna Matata."

"Hakuna Matata?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, Hakuna Matata." Timon said.

"It's our Motto."

"Meaning?" Nala asked curiously.

"It means no worries." Pumbaa explained.

"Let me tell ya Kids." said Timon as he climbed up on Jay's shoulder

"It's the opportunity of a lifetime. No rules, no responsibilities, nothing to worry about."

"Really?" Jay asked.

"Yeah."

Timon leaped off of Jay's shoulder.

"But that's not what the pride taught us." Jay said.

"Well then, my fine compadre's." said Timon, turning to Jay and Nala.

"Let us teach you a new lesson. Follow me!"

Jay and Nala gazed at each other before they looked forward and followed Timon and Pumbaa. The lesson of Hakuna Matata has begun.

(**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it took so long, ideas were low for this chapter. If anyone has a request or idea they would like to share, that would be most appreciated. And as always please comment and review.)**


	22. Hakuna Matata

(**Hey guys, Macora Prime here. I like to take this time to make announcement on something that had happened over the summer. On August 8th, 2015, one of my teachers and closest friend, Warren Paulovich had passed away due to cancer. He was a great mentor of mine, and a true friend. He was also a supporter to this story and offered help to me. It upsets me that I didn't take the time when I did. I've come to say that I would like to say, the rest of the story, shall be in loving memory to him. For his guidance and impact he had on me. I would also like to thank you all for reading this story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.) **

**Chapter 22,Hakuna Matata**

The two cubs walked along with Timon and Pumbaa. They were lead down through a pathway in between the grass. At the end of the trail, they came to a large rock, imbedded into the ground. Timon smiled gratefully. So eager to begin his lesson to the kids and show the life of following Hakuna Matata.

"Ah!" said the meerkat opening his arms forward as if he was going to give a hug.

"This looks like a great place to teach."

Timon walked toward to the side of the large stone rock. As Jay and Nala came before the large stone, the meerkat climbed up to the top. He stood up and faced the two cubs. Jay came and sat down in a way of the lions. He crossed his two legs and planted his hands down before him.

"Now, first lesson." He said.

"Repeat after me."

Timon cleared his throat.

"Hakuna Matata."

"Hakuna Matata." Jay and Nala said together.

"Good!" said Timon, please by the result.

"Now, let's give you a little crash course."

The meerkat hopped down from the rock. He came up before the two cubs.

"So despite your... lions" he said, discluding the fact that Jay was in no appearance of being the Savannah's most praised cats.

"The meat eating factor and this hunting thing, that needs to be put aside."

Jay and Nala turned to the each other. They were known to be the alpha predators of the pridelands. They were known for their hunters, if they couldn't hunt, then what could they do? "But why?" Jay asked curiously.

"Yeah?" said Nala.

Timon came up and climbed up on Jay's shoulder.

"Well listen here, my friends." said the meerkat raising his hand up along with his finger.

"There's no need to just run after a zebra or Gazelle. Why chase, when you can just look under a log."

The meerkat leaped down from the boy's shoulder. He walked to Pumbaa who was sitting beside the rock. He passed by him and stood before an open view of the land. While the sight was all grass, umbrella trees and open skies with only a few leafless bushes. Yet not too far ahead, there was a large termite mountain.

"Ah, there!" he said, pointing ahead.

Jay, Nala and Pumbaa came up from behind the meerkat . They looked to where Timon pointed

and gazed upon the mountain of looked down to the meerkat.

"The Termite mound?" Jay asked, curiously.

"Yeah!" said Timon as he looked back to him

"Or in this case...Lunch!"

As Timon and Pumbaa made their way down the hill, Jay and Nala looked to one another. They shudder in disgust, the idea that bugs are to eat, it was so unsettling. When it came to insects, Jay did have a tendency to certain kinds. The most being the ladybug and the mantis. But other kinds, like the dung beetle and the slimy ones were never his specialty. While he may liked some, he never had any mindset to eat them. They were so slimy and so gross. They couldn't bring themselves in the mindset to try.

"Hey, come on!" Timon said back to them.

Jay and Nala began crawling after the meerkat and warthog. Timon and Pumbaa came up to the tall, dirt mound. Countless small termites, either they were crawling up the mounds the small holes at the top, or making there way down. Timon rubbed his hands together, his craving about to take over. Pumbaa liked his lips in hunger and anticipation.

"Shall I have the first bite?" Pumbaa asked.

"Be my guest, Pumbaa."

Pumbaa walked toward a descending line of termites. The dark red warthog then picked up an entire section of termites. Pumbaa then sealed them away in his mouth and began chewing them to bits. The taste arouse the wart hog so. Though the sight of the occurrence by Jay and Nala, who had caught up to them in a short length of time, were just disgusted by the sight.

Pumbaa then swallowed the mushed termites in his mouth.

"Mmm, mmm." He moaned.

"You said it, Pumbaa." said Timon as he threw a single termite in his mouth.

Timon turned back to the two cubs.

"I'm telling you two." He said as he came up to the two cubs.

"This is the great life. No rules, no responsibilities. And best of all, we don't have to worry about a thing."

"Nothing?" Jay said.

"Not a thing."

Timon handed Jay up a termite.

"What do you say kid?" asked the meerkat, offering the boy the small insect.

Jay stared down in hesitation. He looked to Nala, who only shook her head, not recommending to go through with it. The wild boy took a look back at the bug. He was just unsure of whether or not to eat it. Slowly, the boy raised his hand and took the termite from the meerkat, He held it before him for second, trying to bring himself to try.

"Well, ok." He said.

Jay then threw the bug in his mouth and began chewing. He felt the bug, breaking into pieces in his mouth. He felt the urge to just spit the bug from his mouth, but managed to keep himself from even attempting it. Jay then took a big gulp as he exiled it down his throat.

"Well..." said Timon.

The thoughts of how it would taste were not true. The bug tasted a bit off, but yet, it didn't leave him unsatisfied.

"Crunchy." he said.

"Yet...Satisfying ."

Timon nodded his head.

"That's it!" he said.

Jay smiled, proudly.

"So kid," said Timon as he came up and leaned his shoulder against Jay.

"What's your story kid? Got any family?"

Jay nodded his head.

"Yeah, my mom, Sarabi." said Jay.

"And also Nala here."

Nala the entered into the conversation.

"Yeah." she said, looking to Timon.

"Jay lives in the pride with the king and queen."

"Ah, so you're part of a pride, huh?" Timon said.

The boy then frowned. While true, there were those who didn't think that way, that included Mufassa, his adopted father. Or at least, how it was told to him.

"Not really." said the wild boy looking away.

Timon turned to Jay, curiously.

"What do you mean, kid?"

Jay sighed as he closed his eyes.

"My dad doesn't think I belong here."

The meerkat was left without words. The kid was just turned down by his own father. He could imagine what that was like, for a family member to be rejective to another. He stood there, pondering of what to say, he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Oh... well..." he said.

Timon turned away and gazed to his side. He didn't want to say anything that would hurt the boy anymore then now, but just finding the right words felt like a great challenge. It was at this time, Pumbaa came up to them. He looked to Jay and saw him frowning.

"Hey, kid." he said.

"What's going on?"

Timon came up to Pumbaa. He climbed up to his left ear.

"Pumbaa, this kid says his father hates him."

The warthog frowned upon hearing that.

"Oh." He responded, feeling sympathy for the wild boy.

"Jees... That's so sad."

"Well, it doesn't matter." said Nala stepping in.

"Cause down the line, Jay's going to king."

Timon and Pumbaa gazed at the two, surprised at what Nala had said. Jay was going to be king?

"King?" said Timon.

"Ahuh." answered Nala.

The two then looked to the wild boy, anticipating for him to give an answer himself.

"You going to be king?" asked Timon.

Jay shrugged. He was aware of that he would be next in line behind Mufassa. In all honesty, Jay always saw himself as king of the jungle. Whenever he played Tarzan in his backyard in Virginia, or he was at the zoo, playing with the lion cubs. To be given a chance to actually be ruler of the wild would be an exciting moment in his life.

Though he was curious as to whether or not, the rest of the pride saw fit to that idea. I mean, a human leading a pride of lions? Never could that be imagine for a second.

"I guess so." he said.

Jay turned to Nala, who looked back at him. He could see the boy, looking so upset. She believed that to be true, that Jay would be a great king. She didn't think of Jay as an outcast like he, Taka or Zira did. She like him with the love of any close friend. Jay smiled at her,he appreciated her as much as she did to him.

Though it was unclear to either four, that there was something close by. From a near distance, the few friend were unaware that they were being watched from a distance. Hiding behind in the tall, light grass, their stalkers enclose upon them, their jay littered with drool and their hunger so great.

_**(I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if you have any request or instructive criticism to this story, feel free to share, and as always, please comment and review!)**_


	23. The hyenas

**Chapter 23, the hyena's**

"So let me get this straight." said Timon, just trying to comprehend what Nala was saying.

"This kid, right here, is going to be the next king?"

Nala nodded her head, yes. In that, the two were just left completely confused and dumbfounded at Nala's answer. Both their eyes shifted to each other and back at the two cubs. It was confusing to know that Jay was the next king of the pride lands. Though the strange factor in that regard, was that Jay was nothing like a lion. His tanned skin from the Savannah sun, his head covered with long growing brown hair, yet he resembled that of a chimp. A hairless one at that.

"Uh…" said Timon raising his finger.

"I'm no expert on species but… I don't think that uh..."

"What?" the wild boy asked curiously.

"Well… uh." Timon looked to Pumbaa.

"It's just that I don't think that lions looks… like..."

"I'm not a lion." said Jay.

"I'm a human."

"Exactly." said Timon.

"I'm just not sure if a.. human… qualifies to be a king."

"Hey, I can do it." Jay insisted.

"Yeah," Nala said, backing her friend.

It was at this moment that Pumbaa intervened. The dark red tanned warthog, unlike his fellow companion, was in full belief of the two.

"I think that Jay may be the next king." he said.

"Pumbaa, you can't be serious." said Timon.

"But he's future king." Pumbaa pointed out.

"Yeah, and I'm the next Emperor." Timon said, sarcastically.

"But he is." Nala said.

"Timon, he could be on our side." said Pumbaa.

Timon just chuckled.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard Maybe he'll be…."

Timon was then struck with a thought. If it was true, with Jay going to be the next king, then maybe the two would be left alone by lions. Especially from the hyena's. They were always such a pain, even in the case of a meerkat. Digging holes and hiding in the tunnels, trying were like trying to escape the sharp canines of these stripped dogs. Getting them off their worries was a favor unlike any other.

"Hey, you know." he said.

"Maybe he'll be on our side. You know being around this kid might not be a bad idea."

Timon faced to Jay.

"Okay, we're friends." he said.

"Right kid?"

Jay nodded his head.

"Yeah." said Jay.

"Great!" said Timon, opening his arms wide.

"Now, what you say we have some termites."

The meerkat and warthog turned and began walking toward mound once more. Jay followed the two, along with Nala. Though all the while, the four friends were being watched from behind. Through the tall plain grass, the stalkers watch them from the cover of the grass. As they slowly closed in upon them, coming to a close distance, they duck under the grass for cover, prepared to take their chance.

Timon took a hand full of a few bugs, chewing them to bits.

"I'll tell you guys." he said.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"You said it, Timon." said Pumbaa.

As Jay and Nala approached the mound, there came a sudden sound. Upon hearing the nearby sound, the wild boy stopped and looked back . Upon the sight of the plains, Jay spotted something moving close by, moving through the plain grass. a dark grey color, moving past the small turned around and continued to gaze toward the grass field nearby. The wild boy sept forward a bit, squinting his eyes, trying to get a better sight of whatever it was, hiding from them.

The sight of the hidden stranger in the grass, from above their looked to be dark his on it's back. Before Jay could see more, Nala turned back from Timon and Pumbaa's feast of insects and looked to Jay, looking out toward the savannah. The young lioness cub approached the wild boy.

"Hey." she said.

Jay was then snapped back and turned back to look at Nala.

"Huh?" he said.

"What are looking at?" Jay asked curiously,

Jay looked back at the savannah, mainly toward the place where he saw something that was barely hid from sight. He could still see the stranger hidden away right where he saw him before.

"I think I see someone."Jay said.

Nala looked out upon the tall standing grass.

"Where?" Nala asked, looking to Jay.

The wild boy pointed up toward where he saw the stranger. Nala gazed over to where he pointed and sees the darkest grey through the narrow spaces of the grass.

"What is it?

"I don't know." said Jay.

As Jay continued to gaze toward the stranger, hiding in the grass, he then began to see the shape of the animal. It looked to the formation of a dog-like animal. It was that end that Jay came to realize just what it was, hiding in the grass. But in that end, it was far too late. The stranger then suddenly made his move and leaped out from the grass, giving a bark-like sound. Jay and Nala gasped and quickly ran from where they stood.

Timon and Pumbaa looked back at them and screamed, facing the four, was a striped grey Hyena. The striped african dog, hissed and growled at them, it's tongue sliding across his mouth.

"Run!" Jay yelled.

Jay, Nala, as well as Timon and Pumbaa turned to run, but were then met by another Hyena. As they backed away and tried to run the other way, only to once again be intercepted by another stripped african dog. Jay gasped, stopping and walking back from it.

The four friends were now surrounded and without any escape.

"Oh no." said Timon pushing against Pumbaa.

"Well would you lookie what we found, Banzai." said one in the voice of a female."

"Oh yeah, looks like we found ourselves some dinner, Shenzi" another said.

The last and third hyena simply chuckled with joy and glee.

"I call dibs on the pig." said the female.

Timon and Pumbaa shivered inside.

"Hey leave us, alone." Jay said, stepping up to the three dogs.

"Well what do we have here?" Shanzi.

"Looks like a hairless monkey," said Bronzie, gazing to Jay with intention of hunger in mind.

"For you information, darling." said Timon.

"That happens to be the king's own son."

Shanzi just smirked when she heard the meerkat. That hairless ape in front of her was suppose to be Mufassa's son?

"The king's son." Shenzi laughed as Banzai and Ed did the same.

"You're the king's son?!"

"Yeah." Jay said with a stern look.

Just as Zira, the wild boy showed courage. He casted away any trace of his fear, defending his two friends from the hyena's. Shanzi simply and utterly laughed so hard. To think that the king had went so far to replace his own prince with this hairless chimpanzee.

"Did you two hear that?!" she said, looking over at Banzai.

"He's suppose to be Mufassa's new little prince!"

The hyena's were all in and uproar of laughter.

"Well your daddy ain't here to save you." Banzai said, coming forth to Jay.

Just then, Timon appeared in front of Jay.

"Ah, yeah, okay so, we'll just be going now." said Timon as he back Jay away.

The four tried to make their escape, but Shanzi dashed to their front and blocked them from getting away.

"What's the rush?" Shanzi asked.

"We would like the company for dinner, get it?"

The other hyenas just laughed at Shenzi's joke. They proceeded to make jokes, Jay turned to Nala and gave a head gesture to his two friends, telling them to follow. The four friends sneakingly crept past Shenzi. Jsay kept looking to the Shenzi, making sure she doesn't look to them. Nala kept watch over the other two, they were still too busy laughing to notice. The four friends then came behind the chuckling hyena.

"Run!" Jay said in a whispering tone.

The four friends quickly jolted away into the grasslands. As Banzai laughter began dialing down to the point where he needed air, he suddenly spots the four friends running away into the grass fields.

"Hey they're getting away!" he said, as Ed and Shenzi turned to see their dinner was escaping.

"Well don't just stand there, after them!" Shanzi said, as she and her fellow companions pursued after their prey.

Through the plains, Jay, Nala dashed through the plain grass as fast as they could, trying to escape from the hyena's. Pumbaa follow from behind, moving at a rapidly fast pace, Timon riding on his back. The frighten meerkat looked back and saw the hyena's, chasing them from afar and gaining speed.

"Their gaining on us!" said Timon, looking forward to Jay and Nala.

"Come on, this way." said Jay, continuing to run to the outer field.

His one hope was to soon find his mother or Sarafina. Though he was so oblivious to what lies ahead.

Far above the ground, Zazu was fly high in the sky, keeping watch to whatever was happening below. It was then, he spots the four friends up ahead, running toward the open fields.

"What do those cubs think their doing?" he asked himself in a concerned tone.

"Their heading toward straight to where Nyati's herd is."

As he looked to their back, he suddenly sees the three hyenas, chasing them. The blue bird gasped.

"hyena's!" he said.

"I must tell the king at once!"

Zazu quickly flew off ahead, in search for Mufassa.

**(I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if there are any requests, feel free to share. And as always, please comment and review!)**


	24. Nyati the Buffalo

**Chapter 24, Nyati the buffalo**

Afar in the plain, grass fields, the four friends continued to run further out, in a desperate attempt to escape from the hunger-driven hyena's. Jay tried desperately to run on all fours,to keep to the speed he wanted. Though running on all fours wasn't exactly an easy to maintain. He stretched out his arms forward and legs back, landing upon his palms, he brought his legs in. He then gave another burst, repeating the same movements as before. Being shaped in a more ape-like body frame, to walk, let alone walking on two legs since he was at the age of a toddler, it was still a bit hard to be used to such movement.

Far behind them, the three striped dogs chase after the four. Breathing and barking, as the dash a great speed toward the wild boy and his friends, with a great lust for claiming their chosen meal. Jay looked back for a glimpse of the three hyenas. They were slowly but surely closing the wide gape between them, getting closer and closer to them. It was then, Jay had taken a misstep and collapsed onto the ground, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa passed by the wild boy, Nala looked back to Jay.

"Jay!" she said, as she stopped and went back for him.

Pumbaa and Timon stopped stopped and turned back.

"Kid!" said Timon, knowing that Jay would end up a gonner.

Nala came up to Jay.

"Come on, Jay, hurry!" she said.

Jay got back up this time, on his two feet and the two friends dashed off. The Hyena were closing on them fast.

It was during the meantime, Zazu was soaring high above the savannah, in search for Mufassa. The blue domo gazed down below at the grass lands, his hopes were to that he would come across Mufassa. Coming before the tops of the hill ahead, the bird was then called upon from below, Zazu looked right and saw Sarabi.

"Your majesty." he said as he turned and flew down to her.

The majordomo landed before the lioness.

"Zazu, have you seen Jay or Nala?" she asked, out of concern for her missing cub.

"I can't find them anywhere."

"Your majesty, I'm afraid they are in great danger!"

Sarabi widen her eyes.

"What?!" she shrieked.

"Where are they?!"

"They're headed south, toward Nyati's herd!" Zazu explained.

From that very answer, Sarabi was left feeling so shocked and fearful of the fate of her adopted cub. The pridelands were full of grave danger, especially for a man-cub. Hyena's were a great danger to the cub, but Nyati was but a threat to a cubs life that far exceeded a hyena. He was the leader of the buffalo herd, he was brutal to those that dare come anywhere near or even disturb them in anyway.

Any predator who even came near, whether lion or cheetah, they were all stubbled atop, thrown and crushed under the hooves of the bull. Many of the pridelanders before, had all suffered by the mistake of hunting his herd. He wasn't of any mercy to cubs either. He would kill Jay or Nala if they came close.

"No!" She said in a whispering pitch.

Sarabi quickly dashed off the other direction.

"Sarabi, Wait...Sarabi!"

The lioness only proceeded forward, hoping to reach her son before it's too late. It was far too big a risk for her, but she wasn't going to let Jay be hurt, not after losing Simba. Zazu turned back, holding his two wings together in front of him.

"Oh, dear!" the blue bird yelped.

"I must find Mufassa!"

Zazu turned and flew back up into the air in search for the alpha lion.

From out in the fields, the four friends continue to be pursuited by the hyena's. Jay plowed through the tall grass, running on his two feet. From behind, he could hear the constant heavy breathing of the hyena's.

"Faster, Pumbaa, faster!" said Timon, looking back at the sight of the stripped dogs.

Jay, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa had then passed into an opening from the plains, though upon entering, they had passed by a few female buffalo, who were then alerted to the scent of the intruders.

The four passed deep through the herd, just before the hyena's had finally come out from the plains. Upon the three striped scavengers entering the opening, they were immediately faced by a few buffalo, who turned to them in a manner of being threaten by their presence.

"Wow!" said Banzai, as he slid a bit before stopping.

The Buffalo moaned, one of them stomping its hooves on the ground. The four friends stopped and turned, looking back at the few buffalo that were surrounding the three hyenas. Banzai, Shenzi and Ed took a few steps back, upon the brute horned, cattle stared back with raging eyes.

"Oh, boy." said Shenzi, realizing what this meant.

The two cape Buffalo then charged straight for the three hyenas. In a desperate act of reaction, the three turned and tried running to escape. But the cape Buffalo had then scooped Banzai up by the horns atop its head, throwing him in the air.

"Wow!" Banzai cried as he flew upward and then crashed back down, landing several feet behind them.

The hyena quickly scurried back to his feet, away he bolted toward the line of tall grass ahead.

Shanzie and Ed barely made it into the grass, as the other buffalo ran and bucked Ed from behind, flipping him up and over. Jay couldn't help but chuckle a bit upon the sight, he covered his mouth with his hand. Seeing that hyena go flying in the air.

"Did you guys see that?" Jay asked, laughing in the process and continuing to do afterwards .

"yeah." Nala nodded, laughing as well.

Timon on the other hand, just swiped the back of his hand across his forehead, relieved that the hyena's were gone. Though unfortunately, they were far from being safe. As the hyena's disappeared from sight, the buffalo turned to the four friends, looking to them with the same angered eyes as the hyena's, moaning and clamping down their hooves. Jay stopped laughing, seeing the Buffalo turning to them.

"Uh… Timon." said Pumbaa looking up at the meerkat.

"I don't like the looks of this."

"Pumbaa, that makes two of us." Timon said.

As the other buffalo surrounded the, there was suddenly a loud groan from behind. Jay, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa looked to the sight behind them. It was here that they had come to meet the pridelands most feared by predators. Coming forth from the crowd of buffalo, a large bull emerged in front of the four friends. Nyati, the herds leader, known to be a lion's end during a hunt Jay stared up at the large buffalo, he stared back at him. Although the bull's sight of it's eye was poor, he could smell the very scent of their presence. Jay could feel himself shiver at the sight of the bull. He was over eleven feet long, he looked to weigh over a thousand pounds. His skin was a darkish brown and on the top of his head, there were two curved horns pointing to one another at the end.

Timon and Pumbaa were shivering from the inside out. Timon looked toward Jay.

"Uh...kid?" He said.

"I think we should be going now."

The bull stomped his left hove on the dirt ground below. He continued to moan, knocking his head up and down. Jay stepped back, spreading his arms out to try and back his friends away. Sarabi had warned him never to go near buffalo. They were known to the pride to be aggressive to invaders of their space, even to a lion's cub would they use such blunt force. There wouldn't be any mercy on their part.

Nala crept back along with him. she moved in a hunkering position, her ears pointing back. She looked up to Jay, who was still gazing to the mighty Nyati.

"Jay!" she whispered.

The wild boy continued to gaze toward the bull. Nyati grunted just before he began charging toward the four friends.

"look out!" Jay shouted just as he and Nala jumped out from the range of Nyati's path.

Timon and Pumbaa jumped the other way.

"WOW!" the Meerkat cried.

Nyati passed by where they had once stood. The two cubs looked back and saw the mighty Buffalo turn to them. Nyati turned and began charging once more at the two cubs.

"Run!" Jay cried as he and Nala began running further into the herd.

"Move Pumbaa, Move!" Timon said

Timon and Pumbaa tried to go there way, but were intercepted by a another buffalo. Tion turned Before the two could even get a chance to catch up, they were ultimately then rammed into by one of the herd members. The Buffalo fired them upward into the air, the two went in a screaming fashion, as they flew back into the grass ahead.

As the two cubs tried to escape the herd leader, the other Buffalo blocked their escape. Jay and Nala stopped from going any further and went the other way. Two of the horned cattle then charged toward the two cubs.

Jay looked back and saw the bull about to collide with them.

"Nala!" Jay shouted as he pushes the lioness cub aside.

The two cubs rolled, just as the bull had past by them.

"Come on!" said Jay said as he and Nala got back up and ran.

It was to that end, that Nyati was right back on the path of the two cubs. He galloped, moving at a fast paced. The dirt he stomped upon left a cloud of dust that rose up to the air above. Nala looked from behind and saw the herd leader gaining.

"He's catching up to us!"

Jay looked back and saw Nyati closing in upon them. Under those hooves of his, they would be crushed by the massive weight of the gargantuan bull. As some young lions before had faced such a fate as that. They needed for someway to escape, where Nyati wouldn't reach them. Jay looked forward, and saw and umbrella tree that looked high enough for them to climb and be free from Nyati.

"This way." said Jay, leading the way over to the umbrella tree,

Nala followed the wild boy over to the tree. Upon coming close to the trunk, Jay leaped and began climbing up to it's high branches. Nala did the same, using her small claws to help grip herself in the bark. She reached one paw up after the other, her high legs to help push herself up. The two were making a high distance to one of the secondary branches. But as they continued climbing up, Nyati was already before the tree. He began ramming into the trunk, causing a shaking motion. As the tree shook, Jay nearly began slipping down.

"Jay!" Nala screamed.

The wild boy looked back and saw Nala, slipping down the tree, toward where Nyati was hitting.

"Nala!" Jay shrieked

The lion boy quickly slid down to the aid of his friend. He reached out and grabbed onto Nala's paw.

"Hang on!"

Nyati continued to ram the tree. The very quake it made, Jay himself found it hard to hold on. He slipped down a bit doward. Jay began to pull Nala up to the branch above. The young tanned lioness cub pushed herself up by her hind legs and came up upon the branch. Suddenly, there was another struck to the tree. It was here that Jay lost grip and fell to the ground below.

"Jay!" Nala cried.

Jay got up, just as Nyati turned his attention to the wild boy. He faced toward the mighty buffalo, as it let out a moan to him. However, Jay continued to be rid of his fear. Nyati bared little to none to him. Now on the ground, Jay wanted to draw the bull away from Nala however he could.

The wild boy stood tall against the giants. He gave a snarl to the buffalo, making it grunt back at him. Jay only hissed back at him. The wild boy reached down and grabbed a rock. He chucked it at the bull, as it it groaned in anger upon impact. Jay continued to throw at the bull.

It was then that the bull became enraged. The wild boy chucked another stone to the buffalo just before he turned and dashed off into the plains.

(**I** **hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if there are any requests or ideas you would like to share, please feel free and as always, please comment and review!)**


	25. Fight for life

**Chapter 25, fight for life**

Nala continued to hold onto the tree limb, her claws dug into it's brown bark armor that covered the entire tree. Nala climbed up to the point of the curving limb that stretched outward. The lioness cub gazed to her right, observing from view of the tree height. With such fright and concern, she witnessed the unfolding chase of her friend as he tries to draw the rageful buffalo. Jay ran outward from the the umbrella tree.

The wild boy plowed fastly through the the open field of grass. From behind, he could hear the tumbling hooves of Nyati coming from behind. With not a time too short, they proceeded to get louder as the Bull got ever so more closer to him.

Nyati closed in, severing the distance between them. He was coming ever more so close to Jay. The wild boy was soon to face unimaginable horrors of pain under the hooves of the African buffalo. Nala saw the bull getting close to Jay.

"Jay, look out!" She called out to him, warning of the danger soon to come.

The wild boy quickly looked back and saw the Buffalo was just about caught up. The buffalo lowered his head down, preparing to buck him with his two massive horns. Jay quickly leaped aside as the bull passed by the wild boy. Jay rolled over the grass before he came onto his stomach

Jay gazed up to Nyati. The raging buffalo, dashing ahead made a quick turn back the wild boy. Jay quickly got up on his two feet, as the bull turned to face him. Nyati gazed to him with eyes of such anger, growing rage. He snorted out air through his nose, stomping his left hove upon the ground. The wild boy looked back, standing his ground against the mighty bull. He could see the mighty bull trying to strike fear into the wild boy. But Jay was reluctant to show any fear to Nyati, just as he did for Zira as he protected Kovu.

Though bravely would not be enough against the fury of the bull. For lions before had been without a glimpse of fear when they had tried hunting Nyati's herd. But they were faced with the mighty bull, crushed flung and trampled over. Jay's chances of a different fate were slight compared to the past hunters who tried to strike at Nyati. As a young fragile child as him, there was no chance of living through this encounter.

Nyati then charged forward toward Jay, his trembling hooves striking the green, grass covered earth with such power and strength. Jay quickly leaped aside as the bull turned to follow him. Jay landed in a crouching manner. He looked back and saw Nyati stood up on his hind leg, raising his front hooves to descend down upon the boy. With such power, Nyati brought down his strong hooves down upon Jay.

With a swift reaction to the bulls attempt of attack, Jay rolled aside as the hooves came landed on the ground below. Learning from Nala, Jay was swift on his feet, always prepared for times they would play fight one another. Skills that might prove to be useful in his future in the wild. To be able to be quick when being attacked by rival predators or hunting gazelle or such. Though at this very time, his life may not be able to see what it was the lied ahead for him. Jay quickly took the opportunity he had and made his way toward the hill sprinted as fast as he could, the cape buffalo still hot on his trail.

Nala couldn't stay in the tree any longer. She felt the need to help Jay however she could. Nala turned herself around to the ground below. The young lioness cub leaped down and landed on the ground below the tree. Nala came around and gazed to the chase of Jay and Nyati. She needed to find help and fast. She needed to find her mother or Sarabi or better yet Mufassa. Nala turned and quickly raced out to find the adults.

Meanwhile, Sarabi searched along the through the pride lands, trying to find her son and Nala. The lioness dashed through the tall light brown grasslands, calling out for her adopted cub.

"Jay!"Sarabi called out.

"Nala!""

Sarabi stopped and looked all around the savannah. The wide hilled grasslands was but all that filled She saw no sign of her adopted son or of Nala. The lioness queen grew ever more concerned of the whereabouts. It her traumatic past coming back as her new cub comes into life threatening danger. With him just about to come into close to the herd of the mighty bull as told chasing them, she couldn't bear another second of this. Though fortunately for her, her luck was soon to change.

She then heard moaning coming from the grass at her left. Sarabi turned and saw Timon and Pumbaa, laying on the grass. Timon leaned up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Geeze." he said, still feeling the pain of being thrown by the Buffalo.

"You think being tossed by those big horned cattle would be the worst part. But the landing is…..ah."

Pumba stood up on his four hooves.

"I think I threw my back out." said the warthog.

"You said it." said Timon, feeling his own back for himself.

Timon got up pushed his back in, setting his hands over it. He felt it crack upon reaching the point where it couldn't go any further.

"Ah." said the meerkat as he brought his back into his straight.

Just then, a shadow came upon them. The two looked and saw a tanned fur lioness looking down at them.

The two screamed in terror of her presence. Timon scurried behind the shaking Pumbaa, hiding behind him. The meerkat peered around from the warthog.

"Please don't eat us!" cried the Meerkat.

Diata stared down at them curiously. While they had every right to be frightened by her, it was the given reaction for a lion's prey to react. But it wasn't Sarabi's intentions at the moment.

"I'm not here to eat you." said Sarabi.

"I'm looking for my son. have you by any chance seen him?"

Timon and Pumbaa looked to one another. There were with two lion cubs earlier before they had ran into the herd of buffalo.

"Well now that you mentioned it," said Timon.

"We were with two cubs. One didn't exactly look anything like a lion but-"

Sarabi spoke up upon hearing that.

"Where are they?!" the lioness asked.

"Well…uh… they were...uh…"

"Sarabi!" a voice called out.

The lioness queen turned and saw Nala running up to.

"Sarabi!"

"Nala what's wrong?!" Sarabi asked.

"Where's Jay?!"

"Jay's in trouble!" Nala said.

"Come on, come on!"

Nala turned and dashed the way she had came. With such fear and concern for the fate of her adopted cub, the lioness queen followed the lioness cub. Their one hope they had, was that it wasn't too late.

Meanwhile. Jay continue to flee as best as he could away from the buffalo. From up the steep grass hill, Jay raced up to the very top of the hill. Down below the hill, from behind the wild boy, Nytai continued to follow after Jay to the top of the hill. His intention was to be rid of this cub for his disrespectful act he had done. For crossing into his herd and insulting him at that moment Jay made a threat to him, Nyati saw fit to feed his vengeance upon the man-child.

Jay came atop the hill where down ahead, there was a herd of wildebeest grazing down below the hill. Jay looked back and saw the bull galloping in his direction.

Jay turned and kept running forward down the steep hill, toward the herd of wildebeest. It was by that time, Nyati had already came to the top of the hill and proceeded after Jay. The wild boy stumbled down to the flat ground below, it was then he dashed toward the wildebeests. The buffalo was already storming down toward Jay. It was during this time, Nala and Sarabi came to the tree where they had escaped from the Nyati.

"Come on this way!" said Nala as she ran the way that Jay had gone.

The lioness cub raced toward the hill ahead of them. Sarabi followed the lioness cub, climbing up the steep grass hill all the way to the very top. Nala and Sarabi then gazed down below at the fields, where they saw Jay racing toward the herd of wildebeests. pursuing behind him was the bull, Nyati. The sight was a shock to the lioness, gasping with an expression of fright. The sight reminded her to much of the loss of Simba. It was now Jay in that position. One she hoped would never come to be.

The wildebeest grazing lifted their heads up and looked to the approaching wild boy. Jay raced ever so closer, as closing right behind him was an angered Buffalo. A two hundred pound bull with ever growing fury and powerful strength. Out of great fear of being met with his trembling strength, they herd turned and made a break for the river stream ahead of them. As Jay ran the same was the wildebeest, thee wild boy turned and saw Nyati was right behind him, his head turned downward to his left and then flung up to his right, Jay felt himself fly up in the air, over eight feet in the air, flying forward ahead.

Sarabi widen her eyes.

"Jay!" Nala cried.

Jay cried out as he flew toward to the ground. Jay landed hard on the ground, feeling pain of his side and her rolled around before coming on his back and his side. Jay groaned as he rolled so his belly faced the ground below, setting his arm down under his chest, trying to get back up. Jay then turned his head and saw Nyati come upon him. The bull lifted his hooves up and prepare to stomp him. Jay quickly rolled out of the way. Once he was out from the bulls grasp, Jay tried getting up, only to be plunged to the side by the horns of Nyati, shoving him to the side. Later the buffalo then scooped the wild boy up and tossed him a few feet ahead of him.

Sarabi, continuing to see the danger could not bear another second of seeing her son in peril. neither did Nala.

"No!" yelped Nala.

The young cub leaped forward, running to the curving edge that lead down hill. Sarabi saw the young lioness cub try to make for down the hill. Taking the time before it slipped by, the lioness leaped and came in front of Nala before she could go any further

"Nala, No!" Sarabi said, not willing to risk her life.

"Stay here."

Sarabi turned and saw the bull continuing to attack her adopted son. The instinct of a common mother lioness began taking control of her senses. Her desire to protect jay was but what but drove her at this moment. She wasn't going to lose her adopted cub to the mighty bull. Sarabi hurried down the hill, prowling down toward the bull. Nala watched as Sarabi raced down hill to save Jay from certain death.

All the while, Jay was on the grass covered ground, blood leaking from the horns of the cape Buffalo that touched the tanned skin of the boy. The red blood of the wild boy was covering his chest. Jay was pushed further by the bull and laid motionless on his side, yet still breathing. The bull stood over Jay, as the young boy laid facing toward him, helpless and hurt. Jay gazed up to the bull as Nyati looked down on him. The buffalo gazed down upon him, eyes without any sympathy for the action he had committed to the boy.

Jay pulled himself away, crawling through the grass. Nyati came closer to the boy, his mindset was to finish off Jay.

(**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if there's any requests or ideas you wish to share, feel free. And as always please comment and review!)**


	26. Pain and rejection

**Chapter 26, Pain and rejection**

The young boy, scared, trampled and weak, wrangling on the ground, most of the grass strands stained with his blood. He reached out with his hands and used his left leg to help him crawl along. He felt the scars on his back, it burned and stung with such pain. Jay his right leg felt as if one of the bones was cracked or severed. To use it, if felt so unbearable to the boy. Nyati walked along the boy's tail, keeping a close distance to the suffering man-cub. Nyati was but coming to the point where he would finish Jay, to trample the boy body with his bone crushing strength, putting Jay out of his misery and ceasing his young life, as the Cubs before him. While focused on the young man cub, the bull was without notice of what was coming where his sights were not set. From behind the bull, Sarabi came prowling toward Nyati's. The lioness queen was driven with the instinct of protecting her young from danger.

She pounced and came upon the back of the bull, clawing and biting down upon his dark grey hide. The bull groaned in agony of the lioness's fangs and claw. The bull swung around trying to get at Sarabi, who hung on with her claws and fangs Jay came onto his hands and knees and turned to see his mother confronting Nyati. The bull continue to leap, twirling around, switching directions he would go.

He kicked his left legs up, trying to knock Sarabi off. The lioness continued to hold on, her claws began dragging across the bull's skin, leaving bright red line openings. Sarabi then was flung off and landed on the ground, five feet away from the bull.

"Mom!" He Cried, turning to her.

Nyati turned to face Sarabi, snoring and moaning. Sarabi got back on her four paws as she turned to the bull. She glared angrily at the bull, bearing her fangs at him. Though. The bull was full of rage and anger, how're ever it could not match that of Sarabi's. Like that of fire, Sarabi's was ever more stronger than his, seeing him harm her son in such a way. Losing one cub in the past, another was a chance she would never give anyone. An action that would not go unanswered, not by her.

Sarabi circled the front of the bull, facing toward him. She growled at the bull. Nyati moaned and snorted back at the lioness. With several steps of his hooves, The bull made a charging direction to to the lioness. As the two faced one another, Jay got back on his feet, bearing against the pain of his right.

"Mom!" He said, as he limped along toward her.

Sarabi shifted a look to her son. He looked so badly hurt from his encounter with the Cape buffalo. He could barely stand up on both his legs, let alone move.

"No Jay!" She called out to him.

"Stay there!"

The wild boy stopped as of which, he turned toward Nyati. The bull turned toward him, with a still ever so present mindset of killing the boy. He groaned at the boy in a threatening way. With the sight of this, Sarabi was ever so more filled with outrage. She roared out to the bull.

"Get away from my son!"

Nyati turned back toward Sarabi, the lioness faced him, willingly. It wasn't of any her intention to pick a fight with the bull, the only mindset she had was to somehow reach her son at any chance given.

It was at this very moment, Nyati made a charge toward the lioness. Like a massive truck that drove fastly down the highway with such powerful strength,Nyati plunged straight at Sarabi. As he was about to cross paths with her, Sarabi quickly moved aside as he began to stop himself so he could turn and catch her. Sarabi leaped and came upon his neck, biting down on his neck. His mouth came onto the top his neck, as her fangs dug into through the bull flesh.

The bull let out a moan of pains as he tried to throw Sarabi off. He ran around leftward, feeling Sarabi pull down the head of the Bull. All the while, Sarabi was being dragged by Nyati, her back sliding across the earth below them. Sarabi scratched the skin of his shoulder, her claws ripping the flesh of the bull.

The bull then stopped and swung his head upward with all his might. Sarabi was flung off, she fell back and landed upon her back And rolled upon her stomach. When she tried to pull herself up, Nyati came and threw her along with the bud of his head. Sarabi was flew fight feet ahead of the bull and landed on her side. A short distance from the conflict, Jay watched in shock and dismay. It was here, he was witnessing his adopting mother be faced with the fate that Sarah had. Jay could only watch in horror then, but here... Jay couldn't bear a second of wanted to help his mother however he could. The wild boy then called out to the cape Buffalo.

"No, Leave her alone!" He shouted.

Nyati turned to Jay. The wild boy stood there, glaring at the bull did so back. With the lioness out of his way for the most part, he began shifting his anger back toward the wild boy,turning in his direction. Sarabi leaned her head off the ground and turned to her son. She then saw the bull, began to toward him.

"Jay!" Sarabi said.

With not a single second to spare, the lioness returned onto her four paws and race to the bulls side. She then pounced and came upon his back. She pulled the bull down, his back legs narrowing to the ground below. Nyati turned his head and saw the lioness, continuing to slow him down. The bull tried turning to get at the lioness. He reached his head out to pushed the lioness off so that he may push her off and trample her. Jay saw the Bulls attempt. It was then the boy glared. No longer could he stand by helplessly as someone he loved was placed in such danger as this.

"No!" He cried.

The boy began to run as much as he was allowed by his right leg to the bull. He wasn't going to let the bull hurt his mother. He then leaped upon the buffalo's head. Nyati moaned as he lifted his head upward toward the sky above. Jay held on by the horns of the bull, as his legs hung down from the left side of the bull's neck. The wild boy then pulled himself up as the bull shook his head back and forth, trying to shake him off. But still, Jay continued to hold on long enough to make his mark. Jay then reached his left hand up and plunged his fingers into the right eye of the bull.

The Bull whiled in pain, as he felt the boy's fingers dig into his eyes. His blind sight on that end was then ceased, blood began to pour downward of the side of his face. The bull then shifted his head right and flung it back left. Jay flew of the bull and landed on the ground rolling.

After of which, the bull turned and shifted around to the lioness. He pulls his body around, making Sarabi's body come into view. Sarabi retracted from the bull, as he once again knocked her back.

Jay pulled himself up off the ground, as of which he heard the anger of groans from the Cape boy looked and saw Nyati come up towards him. The lioness laid on her side, motionless for the most part. Sarabi pulled himself up a bit. She looked to the cape Buffalo who was trampling up to Jay. The bull came upon Jay, his right eye covered by the streaming blood

The cape Buffalo was before the lioness queen already. This was presenting to suffer, as his mother did before him. He expected for the bull's hooves to crush her bones, but what followed instead, was the roar from a lion. The Bull turned to look behind him, where he was met by the sight of Mufassa. The Alpha male stood along with several lionesses behind him. The bull groaned at Mufassa, stomping his hooves on the ground, hoping to intimidate the alpha. Mufassa only growled back to him.

Nyati knew that he was outnumbered by the lions. Though he was stronger and had dealt with lions before, he was already wounded enough. Furthermore and he would surely be prey to the lions. He had already wandered too far from his were open to other predators. The bull turned back to Jay with a glaring look.

He gave one last grunt to the boy, as he turned and began walking back toward the hill where his herd awaited him. Jay watched as the bull trembled away. He then later looked to his lioness mother. Mufassa came up to his queen As she pulled herself up off the ground, Mufassa helped his queen up, nudging and lifting her up off the ground.

"Are you alright?" Asked Mufassa.

Sarabi nodded to him. But it wasn't her wellbeing that was so much of a concern to gazed up to her adopted son, looking so shocked and sadden. He looked beaten and scared. Jay tried moving toward his mother, limping toward her. Yet there was an eruption of pain from his as he fell to the ground. Sarabi gasped and quickly ran toward her son.

"Jay!" She cried as she passed by Mufassa.

Mufassa gazed toward Jay, who tried pulling himself up off the ground. He looked so hurt, weak. and scared. He could see Jay's back was covered with blood and scars that lined across his back. Sarabi came upon her son, she nudged him, help him lean up straight. Jay wrapped his arms around her, his head narrowed to the ground.

"Jay?" She said.

The boy gazed up at her.

"Are you Okay?" asked Sarabi.

The wild boy nodded his head yes.

"Yeah." He said.

Sarabi was somewhat relieved to hear that, but the sight of her son's condition spoke otherwise and was a bit of a concern for her. Nyati has pierced through his skin by his horns, when they had touched him. Also from being thrown around and bucked by the buffalo, it left bruises and injuries. His condition was a far frightening sight to the Sarabi than anything. Although she was relieved that her son was alive.

However things were soon to change, and not for the better.

"Mufassa." Said one of the lionesses.

The alpha lion turned to the lioness, who was looking ahead to the stream of rushing water. Mufassa came up to when he looked to the river ahead. The sight was a shock, as he saw the wildebeests crossed to the other side.

"The herd has gone where we can't reach them." The lioness said, turning to the king.

This was their grazing place, as such this is where they had found Jay, Sarabi and Nyati. If this was the main herd, who crossed over the river, then it meant one their known herds to hunt was going to be hard for them to reach.

"Do you see now, brother?"

Mufassa looked back to see Taka coming into the sight. The black maned lion looked to Sarabi and Jay. He had seen the occurrence, to where Jay had lead Nyati to the herd. With his conniving hate For Jay, the lion found so much blame on the wild boy.

"Do you see what letting this insolent thing into the pride has caused?"

Jay and Sarabi turned to the sight of Taka. Sarabi gazed stern look to Mufassa's brother, knowing what it was he was doing. Turning the blame onto her son for what was not his fault.

"Because of this wretched man-cub, we've lost the herd." Taka continued.

"I've seen the whole lot thing occur. Sarabi's little choice had driven away the main herd."

Jay frowned, a sad expression came upon his face, as words of Taka were heard. For once Taka was telling the truth, it was because of him.

"Taka!" Sarabi glared angrily at him.

The brown fur lion turned to Sarabi.

"And let us not forget, your choice to bring this... thing, into the pride." He said.

"What do you have to say for your son's doing?"

"This wasn't his fault." Sarabi defended.

"A-huh." Said the conniving lion.

"Try to protect him from his faults. But of course the fault isn't entirely his alone."

It was then, Mufassa stepped in.

"Taka, enough!" Mufassa demanded.

"This is no one's doing."

"But you surely see this, Mufassa. You know Sarabi's choice has placed us all in danger of starvation."

The lioness queen became outraged by Taka's words. She would tolerate any further words against her son.

"You've said far enough, Taka." She said.

Taka glared at he the lioness queen. He knew that this was all because of her and her so called 'son'. He believed his words spoke the truth in the matter.

"Sarabi, your little 'son' is nothing more but a threat." He said in a cold manner.

"The bull should have killed him, only then might we have all been spared."

Jay stared with such dismay. He narrowed his head, as Taka's words plagued his mind. A threat, that is what the pride had always thought of him. It was no matter what life he lived, pain and sorrow would always follow Him. Taka turned to leave, just before he gave a stern gaze to Mufassa. He had told him that this was a horrible idea to let happen, he had a strong belief that the king was regretful of letting Jay stay with the pride.

His belief, was partially true. Jay peered toward Mufassa, as he and Sarabi looked to him. The alpha mainly looked to Jay. He knew that he was but a cub, he was young and had so much to learn. But Mufassa still couldn't find any will to call him a son of his. He shifted his sights to Sarabi, who looked to him with an expression of need for him. But Mufassa could not answer to her call, a choice he regretted deeply. It was then that he committed an act that destroyed Jay from the inside. The alpha turned away from him and Sarabi. He began walking away, the lionesses followed after him.

Sarabi watched with such shock to what her husband had done. She was left without a single word to say for what he had done. He had turned away from her and their son. She felt so hurt, but the pain was deeply felt by the wild boy. Jay stood there next to Sarabi, shocked and torn. He knew it to be true that Mufassa really did hate him. Who was known to be his father, had turned away from him, like his own before him. The boy pressed his head against his mother, shutting his eyes as tears. He began sobbing, as Sarabi looked down to her son.

"Jay." She whispered.

Jay held her close to him as he cried. Sarabi came down upon the earth as Jay lied in her front legs, pressing his face into the tanned fur that covered Over her breast.

"It's okay, it's okay." Sarabi soothed, as she tried to calm Jay.

Sarabi kept her crying man-cub close to her, as he bearded through the pain.

**(Well I hope you guys enjoyed, a bit hard to write this chapter. Don't worry, there's a bright future ahead for Jay. Till then, please comment and review)**


	27. Wounds of choice

**Chapter** **27, wounds of choice.**

Walking through the plains, Jay, so mutilated and blood covered from his encounter with Nyati, limped along through the tall grass. The wild boy leaped along atop his left foot, holding onto his mother's back to help keep himself balanced. The day had became to it's evening peak. The sun was setting over the horizon far behind the two. As he continued to take a step forward, Jay lost his balance and trembled to the ground. He pounded down on his right leg and cried out in pain.

"Jay!" Sarabi said.

The lioness turned to the fallen boy. Jay lai there sobbing and cringing at the pain of his leg. But most of all, he was crying of the pain of his father's rejection to him. Mufassa, turning from him when Taka had ridiculed him as a threat and nuisance to his adopted family. Jay wanted for him to be his father, but now he couldn't be of the mindset as before.

Jay narrowed his head, facing the ground below him. His eyes were littered with his tears of pained as they fell to the ground beneath him. As the boy continued to sob, Sarabi came for and nudged his head up to her.

"Jay." She said again.

The wild boy snuffled, as he gazed up to his came back around to her son's side and dug in under him and helped him up to his left foot.

"Come, my son. You can lean on me If you need it."

"I can't." Jay said, weak from the pain of his sprain leg.

"Keep trying, Jay." Sarabi encouraged.

With his mother's words given to the boy, jay proceeded to as best he could to fulfil that encouragement. Jay came up, his arm wrapped over his mother's back. He raised his left leg up and place it upon the ground. All the while, he tried to keep his right from the ground below him.

"Just hold on to me, I'll guide you along."

'Okay." Jay said in a low whispering tone.

Jay continued to leap small steps forward along forward. His lioness mother walked beside her adopted cub, as he held his arm over her back. Jay pressed up against his mother, staining her tanned fur with the his red-collared blood. Jay took small leaps with the use of his left leg, keeping his right from touching the ground. Sarabi too often looks upon her adopted son through every step they took back to Pride rock.

"Come on, Jay." she said, walking slowly beside him.

"Just lean on me, I'll help you."

The wild boy continued to lean up against his adopted mother. He gazed up to her with a pained, added expression on his face.

"It hurts." He said, referring to his leg And scars that were all across his body.

Sarabi looked down to her adopted son, upon her face was an expression of sympathy for the pain he bared.

"I know it does." She said.

"Just hang on to me, we'll be home soon

Jay nodded to his adopted mother, before looking ahead and continuing to hop on his unfractured leg. Sarabi walked close to his side, continuing to guide him and her along there way. As they continued to walk along through the wide field of grass, Sarabi couldn't help but gaze to her adopted son. Her sight had shown the lioness queen something she had dreaded would come to sight of Jay in such a way, Sarabi was left so pained. She herself had faced pain in a physical way as her son, but she hadn't suffered as much as he back and chest was left with scars from the horns of the bull. From theirs marks from Nyati, blood leaked down Jay's body.

From being tossed around from the bull, the wild boy suffered far more pain than that of his scars. The muscle of his right leg was sprained, he could barely walk upon it. Just stepping upon the ground erupted such pain. Although hurt physically, Jay had suffered more through another way.

As the lioness queen took another glimpse to her so, each time she was met with the same sadden expression upon his face. His eyes were narrowed down toward the ground, as he continued to ponder to himself. She knew of the pain her son was facing, it too had became such a nuisance to her. To see the action that Mufassa had taken, turning away from. Her and their son in the time they needed them. It broke Sarabi's very heart to see that come to sight and near though of it. But the sight was beyond damaging to Jay the most. To see who was known to be his father look away, the same way his previous one had done in the past, was but a tragic sight to be seen for him.

It was the truth for him to be told, that his father had but no love for him. And to that end, the boy was left so scared and hurt. His thoughts were all but centred around this, questions erased from the wild boy. Why did his father hate him so much? Why doesn't he want him? He began question why he was even here to begin with? His adopted Family for the most part seem to have a blind eye to him other then Sarabi, Nala and Sarafina. It all felt like the same life he had endured long ago. Nothing had changed.

Sarabi then looked in such a sad way to her adopted son. She sighed as she closed her eyes. While torn by the sight of Mufassa turning away, she was also pained to know that her king had still hung on to their passed had just left her alone, to raise Jay while he just stayed out of it. It was the first time that she felt so alone.

The two had came atop another steep hill, where ahead they saw pride Rock just ahead of them. Sarabi looked to her son.

"Almost there." She said.

Jay gazed up to Pride Rock. It was the very sight that made the boy sigh and turn away, shifting his sight from his home in the wild Savannah. While somewhat thankful to finally be home again, the boy wasn't so eager if it were to see Mufassa. It was the motion of sadness and also anger to his father. He didn't want to see him again after what he had done.

"Come on, just keep holding on to me." said Sarabi as they began walking down the hill.

Jay proceeded to leap downward to the curving bottom that led to flat ground. It was after one leaped on his bare left foot, that it landed upon the dirt-filled trail and slipped down, making Jay fall, but still he managed to hang on to his mother.

"Jay, hang on." Said Sarabi, as he began moving down, making Jay come back on his foot.

The wild boy came up on his left foot.

"You okay?" She asked.

Jay nodded his head yes.

"I'm okay, mom." He said looking to her.

"Come On, just a few more more steps down." said Sarabi.

The lioness continued to guide her child down the hill. It was a short time before they had came to the bottom of the hill. Back upon the flat grasslands where there stood a few umbrella trees from there and ahead. Jay and Sarabi had crossed through the land of green and light brown grass, before they had came before Pride Rock. As the two made their way to the pathway that lead up, Sarabi took a gaze up to where she saw Mufassa standing there halfway across the great stone ledge. He looked to be looking back down upon them, as they made their way to the small pathway up.

Sarabi helped her adopted son up the path, pulling him as he leaped atop his left foot. The two had came up to the top of the hill, where Jay turned to see Mufassa, looking to him and Sarabi. The wild boy felt so upset by his father's rejection to him, he simply looked away as he did to him. It had been so long that he wanted Mufassa to see him to be a son of his, but now he no longer looked from the truth. He didn't want him, he doesn't want him here or as part of the pride. With what happened, Jay no longer wanted to prove himself to Mufassa.

Another sight of disbelief was set before the king, and that was the lioness was Called his queen. Sarabi also looked to her husband with hurt and sadden eyes. For what he did to her and their son, Sarabi was all so confused as to what to think about all this. His rejection to their son, his unwilling to help when he was need the most. Nothing in the world made Sarabi think of her mate would do this to her. And yet here to her dismay, had Mufassa proved to her what she dredded.

Sarabi then shifted her sight to the cave and help her son into the stone shelter.

"Sarabi." He said.

The lioness queen stopped just at the mouth of the cave. At the thought that she had her attention, Mufassa stepped close to his queen. She couldn't look to her husband at the moment and needed to be turned to the attention of her son. As the lioness brought her adopted child into the cave, the lion king was but left to witness it. Mufassa was left to watch her and Jay go inside the he bared his sight upon it, frowning. All the while, he had feelings of such regret for his actions. He sighed and narrowed his eyes look below.

Zazu flew down at Mufassa side. The blue bird gazed to Sarabi as she carried a wounded and beaten Jay into the den. He turned to look to the Alpha lion, gazing to the look of Mufassa's dismay.

"Sire?" He asked curiously.

"Zazu, what have I done?" He said, turning to the blue bird.

The bird looked to the king in a questioning manner.

"Sire, you've done nothing wrong." Said the majordomo, under the mindset that Mufassa had done nothing wrong.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You are a fine king as your father was."

While he would agree with Zazu, Mufassa felt so doubtful of his actions. It was ever since Sarabi had brought Jay to the pride, he had done nothing more but be neglectful. He made a choice to hold on to his passed son, and from that poor decision, his queen was hurt all because of what he had done. The Alpha turned and began walking up the ledge. Zazu turned to the king's departure. It was of few times had he seen Mufassa so upset, the recent was of the death of his son Simba.

Mufassa walked till he came to the edge of Pride Rock. There he stood and became lost to the thoughts that were of his mind. Because of his rejection of Jay, he had come to hurt the one he loved. But he had. Come to have hurt this boy as well. He came to think that because of the absence he had place to Sarabi, he had come to make such a Horrible choice. He had come to have lost her trust and faith in him. He sighed, shutting his eyes as he felt the evening breeze run against him, his mane danced the the swift currents that passed by him. At this moment, he thought of anyway he could set things right.

Within the cave, Sarabi and Jay walked through the shot tunnel, before coming into the resting place of the pride. The two came up to the stone platform that stood up against the back wall of hard rock. Sarabi came upon it, helping Jay up along with her. Jay placed his left foot up, setting it down upon the flat surface above. Sarabi then came down and lied upon the rock, along with her,Jay came, setting himself down carefully to avoid anymore pain from his leg. Jay laid on his left side, pressing up against his mother. The wild boy set his head atop his head, continuing to ponder and dwell over his abandonment of his father.

Sarabi gazed down to Jay.

"Jay." She said.

He gave her no answer. It was not surprising to the lioness queen, as she understood Jay was hurt at this time. But she also looked with sadness upon him. While as sad as him, she was also concerned about the condition of his body. The sight of his injured and blood soaked body was but all in her sight. Sarabi leaned her head toward Jay's wounded and blood covered body and began to stroke her tongue across his scars. The wild boy felt his mother's rough tongue draw upward across the scar on his back. He winced at the pain, flinching at the mere beginning of it.

"Try not to move, my son." Sarabi said to her adopted son.

"Let me clean you off."

The lioness continued to lick her adopted son clean from his wounds. Feeling his mother's rough tongue pressing against his scars on his back, the boy moaned and groaned at the feeling of pain it left. Though it wasn't as bad as the pain that Nyati had brought upon him. The feeling of the Bulls horns, ripping through his skin made for a feeling that was unbearable for the boy alone. But as His mother, placed her hot rough over his scars, he felt then burn ever so much. He constantly wanted to plead to her so much to stop.

Sarabi had already clear away some of the blood that covered his back. Her began to work lower down, wiping away the stained blood that covered his skin. As her rough tongue drew to the side as it crossed paths with the blood, the redness of liquid was wiped away from Jays tanned skin. After a few more strokes from her tongue, she had finished with clearing away all his poured blood.

"Jay, turn to me." She said.

The boy stood still for a moment. Sarabi was a bit eager to clean his front wounds, but also understood that But after a short while, the boy turned over, careful to not move his right leg. He faced to his lioness mother setting down upon his right side, facing to his mother. Jay laid his head down on his crossing arms. The lioness need gazed down to her adopted son. Jay looked ever so more torn and a bit angered about the rejection of his father. He was laying still, his eyes shut as he was taking short breaths.

Sarabi leaned down and and began licking Jay's chest clean from his blood and wounds. The wild boy laid motionless as he continued to ponder about the action of rejection, at the choice of his father. He felt so neglected as he always been before from his life with his own kind. It was now from his adopted father, it was from most of the pride. Above him, Sarabi gazed down to her child of man. She frowned at what her child had forcefully pushed down by Taka's words of hate and despair. He had brought such sorrow to Jay, an action that she wouldn't forgiven by her In anyway. Seeing her adopted son so sorrowful and hurt, Sarabi was herself in such a pained state as he.

(I **hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if there are any requests or ideas you wish to share, feel free to share. An as always please comment and review.)**


	28. A long passed mother

**Chapter 28, a long passed mother.**

With a strong grip from the armed black man, Jay was grabbed by the collar of his t-shirt. He pulled the boy from the open doorway of the vehicle. The man dragged the boy around, as he struggled, trying to be free of the man's strong hold upon him.

"Let me go!" He said as tried to pull himself out from the man's grasp.

Every attempt the boy made was but futile, as the armed poacher dragged him around to the other side of the vehicle. Jay then turned and saw his mother, held back by the gun point from one of the other poachers. Upon her face was the look of horror, as she saw her own son being forced to the grass fields at the left of the vehicle.

"Please, no!" she begged the man for sparing the life of her son.

"Kukaa Nuyma!" the poacher demanded warning her to stay back.

Jay continued to look toward his mother, frightened, sad. To here was to be an end to both him and her.

"Kuua ua Chui!"

The man holding Jay, then threw him on the grass filled ground below. The young boy rolled upon his side and gazed up to the armed man, who was holding a gun with both his hands. He sifted the weapon, so the barrel would face the boy. Jay could only look up in a scared and pledging way. To here was to be his death, as the bullet was soon to come.

"No!" He heard his mother's voice.

It was then his mother came and took hold of the gun, pushing it away from him. As the gun shifted leftward, the man pushed Sarah back. As the mother took several forced steps back from the man, it was then that the man aimed his gun to her. Jay widened his eyes in horror, as the bullet was released from the barrel of the AK and shot through his mother's chest.

"MOM!" The boy cried in such horror.

Sarah, laying on the ground, turned and looked to her one and only son. Her last expression upon her face, were but pained, sadden eyes, as her life was coming to it's last moments of time.

"Jay...RUN!" She said in her dying breath.

"MOM" Jay cried out In agony.

The boys sight had then changed in but an instant, as he bursted up from beside his mother.

"MOM!" He cried along the way.

Shrouded in fear, Jay breathed heavily, taking in air and releasing it a second after. After a short few seconds, Jay looked all around him, getting his bearings. From his revealing sight, he saw that he was back in the cave. But unlike how he had saw it before, it was dark and there were a few lionesses sleeping below the stone plate form. Among them was Nala and her mother, Sarafina, who sleeved. Before him and his mother.

Jay stood still, he narrowed his eyes as he pondered of the dream that he had witnessed. The horror that had taken place that day, when those men had seized him and his mother, holding them at gunpoint. When it happened that day, Jay was frightened at what would happen next. But what did occur, had left the with a memory that left such a tragic wound upon him. When he had witnessed his own mother be shot before him. It was a sight that haunted his memory for a time. Every time he thought of it, it only brought such sadness and grief upon him. To see it then within his dreams, was the boy left sorrowful. It was known to be a day, when he was undeservingly rid from the mother he had loved and cherished as she did him.

From the boys young blue eyes, his tears began to emerged. Like a single drop of rain atop a glass window, it ran down his cheek to his chin, where it dropped down to the solid stone ground under him. The wild boy came down upon the stone beneath him, setting his face down upon his crossed arms as his tears of sorrow continued to bear down from his eyes. Tears to the thought of his own mother's cruel death that had been shown to him. As the wild boy sobbed to the thought of his troubles, it was then through his time of grief, he heard a voice call his name from behind in a soft tone.

"Jay?"

The wild boy turned his head to look back. It was then he was met by his adopted mother, awake by the distress of her cub. As the lioness was given a look to her adopted son, she was met with an expression that meant of both sadness and being scared.

"Jay, what's wrong?" She asked.

The wild boy snuffled as he then wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I-I had a bad dream." He said, as he sobbed.

Sarabi gazed down, looking upon her adopted son with such sympathy.

"Oh." She said in a whispering tone.

The lioness reached with her paw and brought her adopted child close to her. Jay laid against his mother chest, continuing to sob. His tears leaked from his eyes and came down upon Sarabi's tanned fur. Like the mother that came before her, she stood to help Jay be guided through the pain he was baring. As she had dealt through many nightmares when he was but her age, seeing the horrors that the dream had brought. Just as him, she was scared to have saw what it was that was shown in her sleep. To what followed were tears of fright and sadness. But her mother like this very moment, was always there to guide her through. She remembered what it was that her mother had said to her as she cried. Words that she had carried with her to this day, ones that she had said to her son a distant time ago. Now it was the time to share it with Jay as she did with Simba.

"My poor mtoto." She said softly to her crying man-cub.

"Shed no further tears from your sadness. I am here for you now, my son. I'm always here for you."

Jay pressed his head over her breast, his hand came and grabbed hold of her fur on her shoulder. Under her chin, as she listened to her weeping cub, Sarabi shut her eyes as she held Jay close to her.

"Come now, Jay." She said in a soft voice of any mother.

"It's Okay."

It was then Jay came apart from his mother, sniffling a bit. He used his arm to wipe away his tears. While still comforted by his adopted mother, he still felt the presence of pain due to the lose of his mother. The horrifying memory was still present in his mind. The feeling of such dread and loss was still felt very harshly by the boy.

"They took her." He said.

Sarabi looked curiously at the boy. For the words were of a question to her, she didn't understand as to what he meant.

"What?" Sarabi asked.

Jay sobbed once more.

"They took her." Said the young boy.

"They took her away."

They took her? Who was he talking about? The only guess would be Nala, but she was there with her mother before the stone plate Form. Then again, he could be speaking of someone else. It was that mystery that she wished to know the answer to.

"Who?" Sarabi asked.

"They took who away?"

Jay looked up to Sarabi. He was silent as to what to say. He was still too upset to tell who it was that he meant. He narrowed his eyes from his adopted mother, as he pondered continuously of his haunting thoughts. Sarabi was left with but a growing curiosity to what it was that made her son so pained. Whoever he spoke of had left Jay with such a notion as this, it must be of someone he had known before. Someone that was close to him as she and Nala are now. Sarabi looked toward the cave entrance. She thought was back to the tree, where she had first found Jay all alone. She knew to that very spot was but the ending of how Jay had came to be here with them. It was the rest of that very story that she wanted to know of at this time. Sarabi looked back down to Jay.

"Jay." She said.

The wild boy looked up to his lioness mother. Sarabi brought herself up, but still laying down but now upon her four paws. She looked to her adopted son, knowing that he was mutilated and his leg was sprained, he was in no condition to walk.

"Climb on." She said.

Jay got up upon his hands and his left leg, keeping his right as straight as he could to avoid any pain. He crawled close and came upon his mother's back, draping his left leg around to the other side. Sarabi looked back to her son, as he settled down on her. Once he was, gripping her fur with his hands. Sarabi stood up on all fours.

"Hold on." She said

Sarabi then turned and walked to the edge of the plate form, after of which she leaped down and walked around to the cave entrance. As the lioness departed from the plate form with her child upon her back, Mufassa, who was sleeping beside her, opened his eyes from his deep slumber. The Alfa caught sight of Sarabi and Jay leaving through the cave entrance. Mufassa rose his head up from the stone surface beneath him,as he continued to gaze toward their passed departure.

Sarabi and Jay came out from the cave, to the dark night outside. For the most part, the blackness of night covered from all around and beyond over the land. High in the sky above, stars twinkle as small bright diamonds above, and along with them was the moon, covered halfway by the darkness of space.

"Where are we going, mom?"Jay Asked, curious to where it was she was taking him.

Sarabi looked back to her adopted son.

"Some place you might know." Sarabi answered.

Sarabi walked to the pathway that lead down to the pridelands that were below. The lioness stumbled down the path, as Jay laid,holding onto her fur tight. Back above, the two were without notice of Mufassa coming to the top of the path and looking down to the.

Where was it they were going to he though. He knew that the lionesses would sometimes hunt at night, but never would they bring their cubs with them. Even with that, the pridelands were not so safe at the time of night. How wanted to be sure of their safety. It was but the least he could do for them now after the passing day. Mufassa climbed down the pathway and followed in the same way that his queen and her adopted cub were going.

Through the chill full night, Jay and his lioness mother journeyed through the darkness that covered upon the grasslands. Jay sat up on the back of his mother, shifting his hands to come down on her back. All the while through their walk through the dark night, the boy pondered to what his mother meant by a place you would be familiar with. There were many places in the pridelands that fit in that regard. Of course there was around Pride rock where he liked to explore. From the very edge of the cliff where he had the please at some points he could look out over the pridelands. Some of the other caves that could be found from the back of the mighty rock. There was but so many places there for him to see there, however, there were were more that could be found out in the pridelands. From the watering hole where he would drink or go swim in along with the hippo's, Diving in and swimming in the deep water along with the fish. Another was the chimps territory, where he climbed trees and also swung atop the branches.

The fields of grass where he and Nala would race from time to time. There were but so many places in this wilderness he had the pleasure to be called home. Jay was all so wondering of what place his mother wanted to take him. However the answer was not as far from them at this point. Jay looked up and out to the sight in front of him. Up ahead through the tall light brown grass, from the sight in front of them was an umbrella tree in a clearing from the grass that surrounded it. Jay gazed with such a surprised expression on his face. The place they had come to he remembered all so well. As Sarabi came into the clearing, she gazed toward the tree, mainly to the sight below at its trunk. She felt a ping of what was sadness of joy. For here was the place she first had found Jay.

It was but a shifting time of her life, as it was to be known of the day she had found hope from her sorrow. A new cub to be given her everlasting love and care to. Sarabi looked back to her son.

"Do you remember,my son?" She asked.

"The place where you had first came to me?"

Jay gazed to the tree as he thought back to that day. It had been months since it, and it was the start of a second chance to life for him. When he was sitting up against this tree, crying over the loss of his mother. It was Nala who was the first to have found him. After her was Sarabi and Sarafina. When it was, that there appeared but little hope for Jay, it was his adopted mother who had came and gave a bright future to him. It was Sarabi who had took him in and raised him as her own, a deed that Jay had gave so much love to.

"Yeah." said Jay said looking down at Sarabi.

His lioness mother walked closer to the exact spot where Jay had sat.

"But why, mom?" Jay asked.

"Why did you bring us here?"

Sarabi came and laid down on the ground below her. She looked back to her son, an answer she indeed had for him. From whatever the dream he had come to see, she knew it use be part of Jay's story to how he came to be here with her. It was but the rest that she wanted to know.

"I brought you here because this was but the beginning of your story." The tanned fur lioness explained, leaving Jay so confused to what she was asking from him.

"It's the rest of it that I want you to tell me. What happened before we met."

Jay narrowed his eyes in an sadden way, fro as he thought about his past. The horror and pain that he had witnessed long ago, the joy of his life that was shattered so cruelly. To be of a thought to it, made Jay feel so distraught.

"Jay, I want you to tell me of the dream you had." She said.

"What happened? Who did you see?"

Jay sighed as he closed his eyes. The person he had saw in his dreams, the women that had cared for him so, raised him, taught him morels, sprouted his love of nature and the animal kingdom. The women that he loved all so much. Even now, his love for her was still as strong as before. Sarabi gazed to a silent Jay for a time. For she knew whoever it was must had been close to the boy, but the silence he was giving her, Sarabi came to think that it was someone beyond that. She began to show a look of sympathy as she thought of what could be the answer he was having trouble giving. Jay then spoke up, telling but one word that she feared would be the answer.

"My mom." Jay said, as he turned his head away.

Sarabi was left so shocked. She couldn't believe it was to be his answer, to hear the person he had lost was his own mother. For a young cub as he to lose one of his own guardians, a tragedy for any child as he to be left with such pain and agony.

"Your mother?" Said Sarabi.

Jay nodded his head to his adopted mother, his eyes still kept closed. Sarabi gazed to her son in awe from the tragedy her had endured. For now it was confirmed to be the truth to Jay's past, the nightmare he had. The tanned fur lioness was of a deep eagerness to know what it was that happened that day for him.

"What…. happened to her?" The lioness asked.

Jay gazed up, looking as if he was his emotion of pain and sorrow would soon come out from his control.

"We were driving down a road." Jay said, telling what happened that day.

"Then we found this leopard hanging from a tree, mom went out to take a look. Then these three men came out of nowhere."

Nearby the tree's clearing of the tall standing grass, in a short distance behind them, Mufassa had finally found the mother and son. He walked a few steps forward toward them as he gazed over toward Sarabi and Jay. The alpha could hear Jay's voice talking, sounding faint from how far away from them. He then stopped as he continued to observe them from where her stood. All the while, he listened to the discussion they were having.

"One of them grabbed me and threw me down to the ground. He pointed his gun at me… Then mom came and pushed it away and… And then….."

The next word was but unheard, for he couldn't speak of him anymore. The next thing to have happened was but a sight that was but a torturous part of the nightmare. Even as it now lingered in his mind, the boys tears began to emerge once more. The past was but too tormenting for him to tell.

Sarabi only stood in such horror from the story she was told. Never could she have ever imagine humans could do such an act as thee to one of their own. A needless action from them that made Jay lose his own mother.

"They killed my mom." Jay said,as he began to cry.

"I want her back. I want her back!"

Jay laid down upon his lioness mother's back, pressing on side of his face in her tanned fur as he cried. No longer could he sustain keeping his emotions at bay. They had grown ever so strong and he could not be withdrawn from how hurt he was. Sarabi gazed down to her adopted cub as he cried. The story she had heard was but as a sad tale to her as it was him. How he had lost someone he loved… As she did before. When she had lost her son, Simba, how the world became so meaningless to her. It wasn't until she had found Jay, that she had found hope for herself.

As he brought hope and joy to her, she wanted for him to feel that way as well. The lioness brought her head downward to her human boy and she began to nuzzle him from the side of his face.

"Come now,my son." She said in a whispering son.

Jay looked up to his adopted mother, tears still running down from his eyes to his cheeks, creating a wet stream upon his face. Sarabi came back down and nuzzled him once more.

"I know how you feel."

Jay closed his eyes as he felt his lioness mother nuzzle him. Like many of the lionesses he had met in his short years at the zoo, the feeling of his mother's fur rub up against his face always felt so soft against his skin.

"My little mtoto" she said, softly.

"My little cub, don't be so pained by your past. You are here now with me and I am here to for you."

Jay sniffed for a bit, as his mother departed from him. As his tears continued to stream down from his toe blue eyes, he used his arm and wiped them from his face. It was then he looked up to his adopted mother. Sarabi stared down to her child of man, eyes of such sympathy for all that had happened.

"I miss her." Jay said.

Sarabi nodded her head in agreement to her son. She understood his plight for the mother that had raised him before. She shared the same with her son, wasn't anything in the world she could want more then him back. But however, she still had a love and care for the cub she had found and brought up as her own. She didn't have any rejective mindset because he was child of man, his appearance and his kind was not a matter for he to dwell over. Sarabi loved Jay as much as she did Simba.

When she had found him on that day, had everything been given back. Had her sorrow been replaced with such Joy to be a mother to another child. A second chance for her to be a mother. She was grateful everyday that she had found Jay. For it was he who had brought light to her world and he who had come to call her his mother.

"I know." She said softly.

"But Jay, always remember that she is never far from you,as long as you treasure her as she did you. And how I do now."

Jay looked up to his lioness mother. Sarabi came in and nuzzled her child of man, Jay closed his eyes as they touched one another and nuzzled her back.

"Mom." He then said.

Sarabi departed from him and looked to her son. She saw the wild boy, gazing up happily to her, a smile over his once frowning face.

"I'm glad you that I have you."

Sarabi looked to her son, touched to her heart by his words.

"I'm glad to have you, too." She said.

"I'm just as greatfuly to have found you as your mother and father had."

At the word father, Jay's smile faded from his face. Never had he ever had a figure as thee, not then and… Not now. He was never told of his father. Whenever he asked his mother why, she always teared up, never was she given an clear answer to why he was absent.

"I never had a dad." Jay said.

Sarabi frowned as well to have heard that. Jay was left without any father figure to guide him through his life. Even now, that fact still stood. Mufassa had renounced of being a father to their new son. That not only hurt Jay, but her as well. His refusal of their family left Sarabi so doubtful of her king. Still he hung to their lost cub, leaving but the other in Jay's life. She wished that he could understand that Jay was their son. Though, her wish was somewhat present, as Mufassa was as well.

The Alpha lion, standing in an behind the tall brown grass behind them, had heard all that they had said. Mufassa looked mainly to Jay, who sat atop Sarabi's back. He had mistreated the boy very since he had first came into their lives, turning only a blind eye to him. Even with what he had done, showed him the horrible mistake of his doing. Yet the burden was not as great till now, hearing Jay say his true father was never there. He was now so full of guilt and confusion. He saw how much he truly hurt the boy at this time, for he had now followed in the same path as Jay's father had taken.

Mufassa couldn't decide on what should he do. His loyalty and love to the son he had lost was a still present factor. He found himself to be torn on what path he should chose.

(I **hope you. Guys enjoyed this chapter, I know it's not how some of you expected, but don't worry, the path we're on will soon give what you all expect, till then, please comment and review!)**


	29. A dread to follow

**Chapter 29, A dread to follow**

Another day had come to the Pridelands. With the sun rising in the far distance, the darkness of night faded slowly from upon the Savannah. Within the lair of pride rock, Jay was still sleeping up atop of Sarabi's back. It was during the time they had journeyed back to Pride Rock that the boy faded to his slumber along the way. Sarabi herself was still confined to her slumber even with the growing presence of the arriving morning. However lying next to the two, Mufassa was laying fast asleep, but in a short time he then woke up. He opened his mouth wide giving a roaring yawn. After of which he stood up and stretched his paws out before him.

Mufassa then looked to Sarabi and Jay who were still asleep. Mufassa gazed upon the boy atop his queens back, all the while he pondered of that entire time he had heard from last night and his horrible mistake. The choice that he had made had already surrounded him with but all the guilt and sorrow. Yet knowing all that Jay had endured, he had come to questioned himself of his doings. He had but already come to hurt the boy with his actions, but now he had but afflicted far worse then he thought.

The Alpha lion sighed and closed his eyes, narrowing his head. With but all the thought to this, he felt a dreading feeling of such remorse and bad consciousness. He then turned and walked past the two. He leaped down off the stone plate form and continued toward the cave entrance.

Outside from the stone shelter of the cave, Mufassa began making his way down the path way at the side of the peaking rock. As he came upon the ground below, the Alpha lion was then apprehended by the blue majordomo who flew toward the king.

"Good morning, your majesty." He said as he flew past the lion.

Mufassa looked to Zazu as he flew and landed before him.

"I have already down a full sweep of the kingdom." said Zazu.

"All seems to be in order. Everyone is in their exact habitats and there has been no sign of any hyenas. However Nyati was not so kind to my presence."

The Alpha moaned at the thought of the cape Buffelo, who had nearly killed Sarabi and Jay. From the very thought of him and the sight of the damage he had inflicted upon his loved ones, he felt his anger take over.

"That brute has always been such a distrusting fellow if you ask me."

Zazu gazed up to the king. Mufassa only stared sternly at the mere mention of Nyati. For the reason, Zazu understood well.

"Oh, your majesty." said the majordomo.

"I am very sorry for your queen. That Buffalo is shush a mindless brute. Thank heavens that he had not hurt her too bad."

Mufassa, concerned as he was for Sarabi, was also concerned for that of Jay. He was but left ever more mutilated then she was, the bull had but done far worse to him then his beloved queen.

"It's not Sarabi who has been hurt, Zazu," said Mufassa.

The blue feathered bird gazed up to Mufassa curiously.

"It's Jay who is hurt."

"Oh yes, the man-cub." Said Zazu, having to see for him of what the brute had did.

"I cannot say that I don't feel any sypathy for what that mindless brute had done to him."

Mufassa slowly shock his head yes, feeling but the same as the bird. The alpha sighed as he thought of what to do. It was all because of him and his rejection to the boy that had come to cause all this. He refused to further the boy's pain anymore then he had already. He wanted just as much as Sarabi for Jay to be well again. To recover from the wounds those were given to him. But he was afraid that he had done more to Jay then he may know

"I'm afraid it's not just Nyati that hurt him," Said the Alpha.

The blue bird gazed up to Mufassa.

"Sire?" He asked.

Mufassa sighed and closed his eyes.. The events he had saw the other night, to which he had heard Sarabi and Jay talk to what was the past the boy had endured.

"I saw him with Sarabi last night." The alpha said.

"I heard them talking by the river west from here."

"Oh?" Zazu asked curiously.

Remembering all the words that Jay had said, Mufassa narrowed his eyes and head as well.

"I heard him talking about his..." Mufassa said, knowing that his actions had brought upon Jay.

"About what, sire?" Zazu said.

Mufassa stood in silence for about a moment. He felt the dread and consuming feeling of guilt take control of him. For everything he had done to the boy and to Sarabi, he wanted to make things right, to heal the wounds afflicted upon them. With Jay so mutilated, he felt the need to help him. To that end, he knew someone who would help him recover. He then spoke up.

"Zazu." He said, looking to the blue bird.

"Go to Rafiki tree and tell him that Jay needs to be healed."

"The mandrill?" asked Zazu.

Mufassa nodded his head to the bird. With his answer, the bird responded out of respect to his request.

"Yes, your majesty." said the bird.

Zazu then turned and spread out his blue and white feathered wings. The bird then left from the ground and began souring through the air, flying out toward the Savannah. As Zazu flew from sight, Mufassa was but left to himself and continued to dwell about his absence toward Jay. His loyalty and love for his son, Simba was but competing with his will to move on. With all that he had heard from the night before, his majesty was all but left to ponder upon the mistake he made. Along with it, the question of what he was to do now and how he could replenish the mistakes he had made.

The morning proceeded into its later times as the sun now stood high in the clear blue sky above. At one of Pride Rocks many corners was the favorable spot by the lioness. Down a steep hill side stood several stone ledges for the lioness to rest upon. On one particular flaw rock peak, to which an small tree stuck up from the ground behind, Jay could be found sitting up against the trunk of the tree. His sprained leg laid flat down upon the solid stone ground below him. Along with the wild boy, Sarafina and Nala laid close to the boy.

The wild boy sat underneath the shade the tree had provided with its many leaves above. With the injuries and wounds he was given, Jay was now to be kept near Pride Rock. No longer could he explore the Pride lands with Nala Neil they were healed. It would be for these following time of recovery that Jay was to stay near Sarafiana and the other lionesses and wait for when she would bring home food for him.

As of now he waited for the return of his mother, his stomach aching and grumbling with the need of food. Sarabi had left to go hunt with a few of the lioness. Whatever kill she would bring him at this time, Jay was eager for whatever meat there was to have.

However, it was not the boy's hunger that concerned him. As Jay sat waiting, he pondered to all that had happened the day that had now long passed. As he thought, bothering and unnerving feeling came upon the wild boy. Feelings that were mostly out of his sorrow and anguish on the action that Mufassa had done. For it was when Mufassa had turned away from him, the boy was left with more than just brutal wounds that were physical. There erupted another wound, one that couldn't be healed so easy. That was being rejected by his foster father.

"Hey, you okay?" Nala asked standing before him.

Jay sat with but utter silence. His eyes closed and he gave a sigh. The boy felt so crushed by that of his father's choice to all but abandon him. All Jay had ever asked for what Mufassa's love and acceptance to him. But since he had just turned him away, Jay came to the realization for his assumed hated of him. It was just as the father he had never come to know.

"No." The boy said, trapped within his pain and misery of rejection.

Nala turned to her mother. Sarafina was looking to her and Jay as well. While her daughter was of now oblivious to what was making Jay so upset. She Had heard from Sarabi of when Mufassa had turned from his family when they needed him the most. It was a shocking thing to be known, even if from the action of Mufassa. She had knew him from the early years of a cub. He had never did anything so bad then what he had yesterday. It was such a major shock for her and Sarabi. But it come in a much worse way to Jay.

"Jay?" Sarafina said.

The boy gazed up toward her, his eyes full of such pain.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." She said, referring to when Mufassa had done what he had.

"I don't know how Mufassa could have done that to you."

"Because he hates me, isn't it?" Jay interjected.

"No, Jay," Sarafina insisted.

"Mufassa doesn't hate you."

"Mom tells me that all the time!" Jay said, tired with the answer he would always be given.

"But why didn't he try to help me yesterday then?"

That was a question that Sarafina could not answer so easy. She herself had but been left with so many questions by Mufassa's actions. Jay narrowed his head down toward the ground as he crossed his arms over his left knee. He pressed his face against his arm before he buried his face behind his crossed arms and had his forehead lean against it.

"He hates me." He said again.

As he sat grieving with sorrow, Nala looked in a sorrowful way to her friend. She came up and sat right beside Jay. She wanted to help Jay an somehow make him feel more acceptance to himself.

"You know." She said.

"I thought that you were very brave yesterday."

Jay lifted his face from arms and turned to Nala.

"I mean, the way you took on the big Buffalo yesterday. You saved us."

Jay felt only a small ping of satisfactory by his friend's words. He had done what was a noble deed by his action to distract Nyati and lead him away from his friend. Not only that, but he had also saved his mother from him as well. He had shown such bravery and such care to his adopted family.

"You were so brave."

The boy narrowed his eyes and nodded his head a bit. Nala gave a smile to Jay.

"Come on, cheer up." Nala encouraged.

The lioness cub then grabbed hold of the boys ear with her mouth. She began to tugging, pulling him toward her. Jay was pulled to the right and nearly fell on his side. He landed down upon his arm and used it to keep himself from falling down on the ground below him. He laughed as Nala continued to pull him down.

"Hey, cut it out!" He said, chuckling.

Nala continued to pull him down; till it was that her mother intervened.

"Hey you two." She said, as she stood up on her four paws and walk up to them.

"You need to take it easy, especially you Jay."

Nala released Jay's ear from her mouth and sat down. Jay sat up from the ground.

"Aw come on, Aunt Sarafina." Jay said chuckling.

"Can't we have some fun?"

"Not saying you can't." Sarafina said again.

"It's just you both need to be careful, you are already hurt enough as it is."

Jay poured a bit from the boundary on fun that he was allowed. But he knew that it had to be. He was till hurt from yesterday and the last thing he wanted was to be hurt even more.

"I guess you're right." Jay admitted.

Nala nodded her head in agreement.

"Don't pout, Jay." said Sarafina.

"It's for your own good."

Sarafina turned and moved back to where she was laying before. As the ground below the ledge came into view, she saw Sarabi returning from her hunt. The lioness queen was walking backward toward the hill. Being hauled along in her jaws was the now lifeless body of a striped Zebra. She pulled the kill up to the ledge where Sarafina was looking down to her. She came onto the stone ledge and came toward her adopted son.

Jay looked to his mother, who had looked to have brought some lunch to him. Sarabi released the now blood stained neck of the zebra and turned to Jay.

"Come Jay." She said.

"It's time to eat."

The boy crawled a short step to the body of the zebra. His hunger had far exceeded his tolerance for it had become so excruciating. He starved and craved for the meat that the Zebra would provide him. However it hadn't always been such a case for the boy. Being raised by lions, the very beginning wasn't an easy step. This was one of those factors that were a challenge for the boy. The eating of uncooked, raw and blood covered meat. The boy's stomach had but a hard time digesting it at first. It was often the result of an upset stomach and feeling so ill by it. It had taken a long while before his stomach was able to process it.

Jay reached for the open, scar wound that had pierced through the hide of the Zebra and revealed the red blood and meat underneath. He drugged his hands in through the open wound, staining his hands with blood. He pulled the two side apart open with all his might, ripping the scar on the zebras side open. He then dug his hands in the exposed blood-filled meat underneath.

He then pulled out meshed, raw, red meat from the inside of the zebra. He brought the flesh to his mouth and bit down upon it. His mouth was covered with blood as he chewed the flesh in his mouth. Nala had already begun biting and tugging down on the stripped hide of the Zebra, trying to open the skin to the meat underneath.

As the two cubs began to feast upon the kill his mother had made, the other lionesses from above began making their way down the path to join in with Sarabi's kill.

Surrounding the corpse of the Zebra, the lioness cam down and began digging their fangs into the stripped flesh. The zebra began to be ripped apart by the hunger driven lionesses.

(**Yeah, I know that it's a bit disturbing that I end it here, but some of you have been curious of this matter so. I still hope you enjoy this chapter. If there are any requests, feel free to share. And as always, please comment and review!)**


	30. Rafiki's healing

**Chapter 30, Rafiki's healing**

For a time, the fellow pride members continued to feast upon Sarabi's kill. The several lionesses had but torn the lifeless Zebra apart. It's stripped skin that covered the stomach and ribs had been torn off from the body, exposing the meat and bone that was hidden inside. Each of the lionesses surrounding the body continued to dig their jaws in and rip out the blood covered meat of the black stripped horse. Along with them, Jay continued to eat with his adopted family. The boy was chewing upon what was his third piece of the kill. His hands were covered with the warm blood of the Zebra, small drops slid down his arms to his elbows. From there they fell upon the torn brown shorts.

He was coming to the point where his stomach was nearly full. The Zebra was but so much for the boy's appetite. Unlike his adopted family, Jay could only eat so much. A lion could eat of ninety nine pounds of meat and could go the entire rest of the day without food. Jay on the other hand could only eat what was a small portion of large kills such as Zebra or wildebeest. However, smaller kills such as a warthog or a gazelle was but enough to feed the boy. It kept him sustained for a while, not as long as his family, but a time that was enough for him.

Jay had taken what was the last of the meat in his hand. He chewed upon the raw, blood filled flesh before forcing it down his throat. After of which he reached his hands back into the Zebra for more meat to quell his still present hunger. Digging his hands into the open body, Jay launched his hands upon the red meat that was inside. Pulling out a piece of meat, he brought it before his mouth and took what was a bite from the flesh. As he ate, he gazed up toward his lioness mother, who was ripping the flesh of the stripped African horse. Her brown eyes had caught sight of her son, who was looking to her.

Upon the sight, she saw her son covered with the blood of the Zebra over his mouth and arms. She gave small smile, seeing how filthy her adopted son and turned out to be. Of course, it wasn't the first time to ever see Jay become so messed up by his lunch. Although it had been even more then that since he couldn't gives any of the meat at first. Sarabi stood up from her spot and began walking around the feeding. She came up to her blood covered man-cub. Jay watched his mother approach him, he lowered his arms down from his face as she approach him

"My little mtoto." She said, looking at the mess of blood that was painted over his mouth and his arms.

"You must take better care of yourself."

Jay looked down to his arms; he could see the warm red liquid that covered his tanned skin. The small droplets that had fell from his elbows and landed down on the ripped fabric of his shorts. It was very hard to stay clean when eating any kill that Sarabi had brought home. Of course, this was nothing like his previous life in Virginia when the only mess that food left was around his mouth, the other sometimes being his hands. Jay looked up to her one again an smile of nervousness.

Sarabi gave about a small sigh, shaking her head. It wasn't as if there was anything he could do to prevent this from happening to himself. Of course, she was always happy to give him a bath later on. Now was looking to be the time for it.

"Hold still." She said before she leaned her head down to his arms and began to lick his tanned skin.

Upon felling her tongue on his brown hide, the boy felt a tickling urge from the feeling of his mother's rough tongue. He began chuckling as she continued to clean his skin from the blood of the Zebra.

"Mom." He laughed, raising both his arms up from below.

Sarabi followed along, continuing to clean her beloved man-cub.

"Mom, cut it out!" He said, unable to hold back his laughter.

Sarabi looked to Jay, her sights were set upon what she had felt she long awaited for. One that had vanished not so long ago but had now returned to her. Her beloved man-cub now smiling and laughing again, after all that had happen. From being mutilated by the bull, the rejection of his father. To see him again with joy and high spirit, mended her heart from all the pain and sorrow.

"Hang on." she said, looking at the area around his mouth.

"There's still some around your mouth."

"Oh no!" Jay said, going wide eyed in realization of what she was going to do.

Sarabi leaned her head back down to his face. She began to lick close to his mouth, wiping the blood away. Jack closed his eyes as she felt his mothers tong upon his face, a feeling of disgust.

"Mom, stop it!" jay said as she continued licking the places around his mouth.

The lioness mother had shipped her grooming to his chin, stroking across his chin and across his ride side to his cheek. Jay groaned as he continued feeling her rough, stroking his face. All the warm red liquid that was left behind by the raw meat of the zebra was cleared from his face. This was one of the places that he hated to ever be touched by his mothers tongue was his face. It felt gross for it to be touch by the lioness's grooming tongue.

"Mom!" Jay continued to whine.

By then, the lioness had already cleared away the blood over his cheek. After she ha pulled away, the boy wiped his arm over the places he had been groomed. Sarabi could only look and chuckle at the sight.

"Ew!" He said as he continued to wipe his face clean from his mother's tongue.

"Mom!"

Jay looked up to his foster mother with a pouting face. How he had always been hated when she had groomed his face. It felt so wet and warm to the touch. He may have been fine with any place other than his face or hair, but he always hated when she had to clean in the places he found to be gross if touched there.

"Come now, my mtoto." She said, continuing to show her amused smile to her pouting man-cub.

"I'm finished now. You look all the better then you had before."

Jay groaned as he continued to slip his arm across the bottom of his face, trying to clean himself off from what was left by the grooming of his mother. After he had finished, the boy looked up in the direction of the feast over the Zebra. The boy suddenly frowned as he saw from the pathway that lead up to this ledge, unexpected and unwelcomed company had come to presumably join the feast.

"Mom?" He said, looking back to Sarabi.

Sarabi, curious of what caused Boy's dismay turned to see what was the unwelcomed guests who intruded on the feast. Taka and Zira came up on the ledge from the path. Along with the two was Kovu. The brown fur cub climbed up the path and came up onto the large stone ledge. His conniving parents then approached the feast, by then the lionesses all looked back with an unwelcoming expression to their presence.

"Why, ladies." Taka said, looking past the lionesses to the stripped horse that was the kill of Sarabi

"That is quite the catch you all have. It's nice and fresh too."

The male could feel his mouth water with anticipation. The taste of fresh meat was all that lingered within his mind. However this was a feast that both he and Zira were not welcomed the join. Upon coming ever so closer to him, one of the lionesses growled in warning to his very small distance from them. Taka eyed the warning from the lioness.

"Oh, come now." He said.

"There looks to be plenty to go around."

Sarabi glared toward the two. She was in way tolerance for them here around her man-cub. Taka's words that spoke of irrational hatred to Jay and pinning the blame of his mistake on her, the unprovoked threatening to the young man-cub by Zira. These were but all untrustworthy acts that all spoke against the two. The lioness queen in defence of her cub turned to face them.

"There is none here for either of you." Sarabi stated.

"This kill I've made is to feed my son and the other pride members."

Zira stared sternly to the lioness queen.

"Are we not pride members too, your majesty?" Zira asked, having the mindset that they too were of the pride.

"Your place in the pride has not been forgotten." Sarabi said, knowing that they were also of the pride lands.

"But I don't want you anywhere near my cub again."

"Oh Sarabi.'' said Taka, acting with hope to undermine the queen of their acts toward Jay.

"Show us a little benefit of the doubt. We don't wish to be of any harm to your dear man cub."

Sarabi was unmoved by his attempt. The truth could not be covered up for she knew full well that they did indeed mean all that they did to Jay. There was no other proof that told otherwise. As Taka Zira came forth once more, they were again met with the unwelcoming growling from the lionesses. Zira in response growled back to them.

"As I've said before, you both are not welcomed here." Sarabi said once more.

"You have already fed your cub." Zira said in aggravation.

"Our cub deserves to be fed as well. If you will not think of us, will you at least think of him?"

Sarabi turned and looked to Kovu, who was standing at the left side of Zira. Staring down to the dark brown fur lion who bared that of his father, Sarabi came to realize she was of no mindset of. Her will and desire to protect her own son had but made her so ignorant to that of their son and her nephew. While she didn't have much care to that of his parents, she didn't have any heart to turn him away. Sarabi sighed, knowing that Zira was right for this one time. Kovu had every right to be fed like that of the others.

Jay looked up to his foster mother. While he two wanted to be far from that of Taka and Zira, he wanted for Kovu to be given the chance to eat. He set his hand up on the shoulder of his lioness mother. Sarabi turned to be met with her son. He shook his head yes, knowing that it was right for them to let Kovu eat. Sarabi couldn't find any will to disagree. Besides, he was already fed and his hunger had been resolved.

"Very well, Zira." She said looking to Zira and Taka.

The other lionesses looked to their queen.

"You may have the kill."

Taka was generous of the queen's offer.

"Why thank you, dear sister." He said, coming up to her.

Sarabi only turned away from him and came back to her man-cub. With the boy now fed, she looked to return him back to the layer where he may further recover from his mutilation by Nyati. The lioness kneed down before Jay, letting him climb up on her back. The wild came up and draped him upon her back; bring his left leg over her at the other side. After he had settled, Sarabi stood up and began walking toward the path that lead upward to other ledges for the lioness to rest under the sun. To follow after them was Sarafina and Nala and all the other lionesses all stood up from where they were feasting and proceeded to follow their queen.

Watching them leave, Taka and Zira each gazed sternly to them as they each began walking up the path.

Sarabi carried her man-cub atop her back, leaving the lionesses favorite resting spot and came back up the pathway that lead up to the long ledge that stood, pointing to the high sky above. Following them from behind was Sarafina and Nala. From Sarabi's side, she could hear Jay and Nala, talking and laughing To one another. As they came up to the top of the steep pathway, the four began walking toward the cave entrance and entered into its cool and shaded shelter. Sarabi brought her son to the end of the cave and came up on the short stone plate form.

She lay down on top it's hard stone surface. Jay climbed down from his mother's back, trying to keep himself from triggering a ping of pain from his leg. He slid down her side like a snake, however upon landing he pressed his sprained right leg on Sarabi's side and felt the pain of his leg.

"Ow!" He cried feeling the excruciating pain.

He lay down beside his mother, edging the torment of his sprained right leg.

"Jay, are you alright?" Sarabi said in concern from hearing his cry of pain.

"My leg!" He said, looking up to her.

"Try not to move it so much." Sarabi said, knowing that it would cause it to hurt.

Jay moaned as he felt the pain of his sprained leg slowly dial down. He wished for it to heal up faster than the time it was taking. He wanted to be outside in the pridelands again, and then be confined in the cave. However time for his leg to be healed again had far extended what the boy was hoping for. It would take six weeks until it would be healed and he would be able to run once more in the pride Lands. He sighed, knowing that it would be too long for him to be able to ever play once more in the pride lands. However, hope was not entirely lost.

Suddenly, there came a strange voice coming from the mouth of the cave, chanting. Sarabi and Jay both looked toward the entrance to see a shadow beaming upon the wall. As it grew small upon the wall, the stranger revealed himself to be a tall mandrill, holding a staff with two round fruit hanging from the top. The tall baboon leaped on his two legs and free hand like an ape.

"Rafiki!" Sarabi said in relief.

The mandrill approached the queen and her son.

"Your majesty." He said bowing to her.

The mandrill then gazed down to Jay. He noted the mutilated appearance the boy presented, his skin from his back to front all had scars that had pierced his tanned hide drawn upon him.

"Ohh." The man-like Baboon said, holding his staff with both his hands.

"Poor little man-cub. You must have such luck to have survived the brute strength of the buffalo."

Jay nodded his head in agreement.

"I guess so." Jay said.

The mandrill chuckled in response.

"Well my friend." He said setting his hand on Jays shoulder.

"Old Rafiki has come to help you heal from your encounter."

Both mother and son smiled in appreciation to the mandrills help. For there was no other that could help them then that of Rafiki. He was the wisest amounts all in the pride lands and was known to be a healer to those who were hurt. His assistance was never so needed then at this very moment for the young prince.

"Thank you, Rafiki." Sarabi said, so gratefully to him.

The old Mandrill nodded his head in response to the queen.

**(I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry for it being so long. I took one long break and I'm now trying to get back in the writing mode that I was once in before. So if the chapters need of improvements, feel free to share and as always, please comment and review)**


	31. The need of Sarabi

**Chapter 31, the need of Sarabi**

It had been over a few passing weeks since the encounter with Nyati the buffalo and Jay was still recovering from the confliction brought upon him. Throughout the days, Rafiki the mandrill had assisted with tending to the boy's wounds and his injury. To also have a presence around the boy was that of his lioness mother, who refused to leave his side. The only time that Sarabi would leave the cave was to hunt for her son. During that time, Jay was looked after by Sarafina or the other lionesses who watched over Jay until her return.

Atop the stone plate form, Jay was sitting with his back facing Rafiki who were treating his wounds. Along with the boy was Sarabi, who was lying in front of the boy and also Nala who sat beside Jay. The man-like Baboon rubbed mush from crushed herbs and plants on the long horn marks on his back. Upon the very touch of his open wound, Jay winced from the sting of the very contact of the baboon's fingers.

"Be still, Jay." Sarabi insisted.

"It will all be over soon,"

Even with the resurgence from his lioness mother, Jay found it hard to stand still from the sting of his wound. She breath in and held himself for as long as he could while he still felt the mandrills fingers upon his back. He let out everlasting groans as he tried to puncher through the treatment of Rafiki. It was a sort few seconds longer before the mandrill had finished and had retracted his touch from the boy. Jay finally released his breath and finally was able to catch his breath.

"It hurts." Jay said as he looked up to his mother.

The mandrill gave out a moan as he nodded his head. His wounds were of that manner of pain that no cub his age could have without suffering for a time. The buffalo was but without mercy to any of those that dare cross into his path or that of his herd.

"As it must be." He said.

"You are a very lucky one, man-cub. It is very rare that someone as young and fragile as you survives an encounter with the buffalo alone."

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Nala said.

"Jay handles that bull without even breaking a sweat. I mean he saved me and the Queen back there."

Saarbi while she agree with most of what Nala had said was still not ignorant to the danger that he son was in. He may have done a noble deed in protecting her and Nala, but he had been trampled on and beaten brutally by the buffalo. He himself needed to be saved from Nyati during their encounter and it was fortunately for him that Sarabi was there.

"Don't forget, Nala." She said.

"Even though my son had shown such bravery, even he needed to be rescued from Nyati. He came close to being killed."

Jay frowned and looked downward in shame for what he had done. He was reckless when trying to face the buffalo on that day. Nyati had already caught him on that very one times during that day. It was all the buffalo needed for his chance to trample the boy to near death. However even with his brutality to the boy, injuring him and wounding him, he didn't count on the lioness who had attack him from behind. Jay truly would have died it hadn't been for his mother and...Mufassa.

"Hmm, your majesty is right, Nala." Rafiki agreed.

"The man-cub was very noble in his actions, but with nobility comes grave risks."

"I'm just glad that I got there in time." Sarabi said, as she gazed up to Rafiki.

The madrill shook his head in response. The outcome would have been far different not of which would come of any good to Sarabi or the pride.

"Yes, yes." Rafiki said as he gazed back up to the queen.

"Another loss of a cub would have been far too much for you and Mufassa."

From the mention of Mufassa, Jay closed his eyes and tried to withdraw his father's name from his mind. That day hadn't just brought him such carnage from Nyati, but the worse pain the boy was given on that day was when he witnessed his father withdrawn from him. It was that action along that Jay was shattered as he saw his father turn away in his need of help. It was now what convinced the boy that his foster father had but no love, nor care for him. It was as the boy had always come to know.

Sarabi turned to her adopted son and saw the boy's heartbroken state. What brought him to look and feel the way he did now, she knew very well. She would not be so truthful if she didn't feel the same as how the boy felt now. It was Mufassa's absence and his neglect to him that Sarabi was so disturbed her deeply. He had convinced her that he truly didn't respect her wishes to raise Jay and what was worse; he had left her alone to guide him as a parent.

However it was now that Sarabi could no longer go any further with his absence. The night she had Jay had together and the story he had told her, she needed for Mufassa to be there for them. The presence of a father had been far absent in Jay's life and it was one thing that Sarabi would give that his true mother could not.

Sarabi gazed toward the cave entrance. It was the middle of the day which meant that Mufassa was somewhere near Pride Rock. She needed to convince him of her need for him, for Jay's need for him. Sarabi then got back upon her four paws and stood up from the stone plate gazed up to his mother as she began to walk off the plate form and toward the cave entrance.

"Mom, where are you going?" He called to her.

Sarabi stopped and turned back toward her man-cub.

"I'll be right back, Jay." She reassured him.

With that, Sarabi turned and continued through the tunnel of the cave which lead outside. After his lioness mother was out from the boys sight, Jay sighed and nerrowed his head.

As he mopped and pondered, the mandrill leaned to the boys left side and gazed curiously to the boy's dismay.

"Why so glum, man-cub?" The mandrill asked curiously.

Rafiki leaped up beside Jay and sat in a crossed legged manner beside him. The boy let out a sigh and head as he wished not to speak of what troubled him so much. He wanted to just somehow forget about it and just move on. But things were not as simple as what the boy may think.

"Come now." The madrill insisted.

"Tell old Rafiki what is the matter. He is all ears you know."

The mandrill gave a chuckle from hearing his own words.

Jay turned his head and looked to Rafiki. For a moment he was silent, but then finally spoke up.

"Why does the pride hate me so much?" Jay asked in desperation for the answer.

"Taka, Zira and Mufassa all hate me. Why do they? What did I even do?"

The Mandrill thought for a moment. It was no surprise to him that Zira and Taka would have no care for Jay. They never did have any car for anything after all. However, when Mufassa was mentioned, he himself was as confused as the boy was. For Mufassa did not look to be of any way to have hatred to anyone, not even to his younger brother who had but no love for him. Mufassa in his eyes had always appealed to him a noble and caring as any King had been before him. He couldn't see or believe that Mufassa would hate anyone, not even man.

"I understand you with Zira and Taka." The mandrill said.

"However I cannot believe that your father would hate you."

"But he does." Jay insisted, having to see it for himself.

"No, no, no, Man-cub." The mandrill said as he shock his finger at the boy.

"You are very much mistaken."

Rafiki leaped up to the front of the boy. Both Jay and Nala gazed toward him curiously, Jay being most of all.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked curiously.

Rafiki turned to the boy.

"Man-cub, I know allot of things." He explained.

"One of these things that I know most of all is that your father truly does care for you. More then you could ever know."

Jay and Nala looked to each other curiously. They hadn't seen anything from Mufassa that would prove that he did indeed care for him. There was of course when he had stopped Nyati that day. But he would have done so for anyone of course. So what is it that he and Nala were missing? They saw no such thing that would tell them otherwise.

"HOW?" Jay asked as he turned back to Rafiki.

He wanted to know how. If it were that Mufassa did indeed care for him in some way, he was all to eager to know. Rafiki chuckled before answering Jay.

"It's quite simple, man-cub." Rafiki said.

"He is the one who has asked me to come and help you."

Jay frown in realization.

"He... He did?" Jay asked curiously.

The mandrill nodded his head yes. Although it wasn't he himself who had told Rafiki to come, it was of his order for the mandrill to come and help the wild boy through his time of need.

"Yes he did." Rafiki said in a cheerful manner.

"Would someone who hates you ask for me to help you, man-cub? I know Mufassa very well and I know his intentions to you and I can say they are far more then what you think they are."

"You mean..."

Rafiki shook his head yes.

"Yes, Yes, man-cub!" Rafiki said.

"He was concerned for you just as much as your mother was. Do you see now, he truly does care for you."

Jay lowered his head as he thought over what Rafiki had told him. To hear that it was Mufassa who had gotten help for him, he knew that he would do the same for anyone but somehow he felt some belief in what Rafiki was telling him. Perhaps it was true, maybe it was that Mufassa did care for him in some way. But still, Jay was very hesitant over the fact that he was still absent from his life and the moment he looked the other way. It was here that Jay was spit in what to believe of Mufassa.

Far out in the prides lands, the lion king was sitting at the top of a hill that over looked the watering hole ahead. Down below there were several elephants, gazelles and zebras drinking out of the wide pool of water. When not drinking there were others were grooming in the grass fields. Mufassa stared down to them and watched the essence of his kingdom. Though all the while, he was lost within his thoughts and his ponder. He had come to question himself at this time for it was the man-cub whom he had chosen to abandon. He could feel such guilt and contempt that he must had brought upon the boy when he had turned away from him.

As he gazed down to the fields, the alpha lion gazed down to a group of zebras. Among them was a young zebra who raced along with a male who followed behind him, presumably it's father. The raced after one another until his father and passed by him and blocked the young zebra's way. As he watched, Mufassa gave a growling sighed. He couldn't help but think of the times he had with his son Simba long ago. When they raced and played with each other. There were times that he wished he could still have now. However he knew that he could still have those times now.

He thought about Jay for a moment, the man-cub whom his mate had come to call her son but he had mistreated in such a cold way by abandoning him. He had hurt the boy so bad, he knew that well. But he didn't realized just how much until he had heard them on that night. The boy was fatherless for most of his life, never was he given that love before. Now knowing that he had denied the boy that, made him feel much guilt then he had trouble was that he knew not of what to do and how he could make up for all he had done

Mufassa gazed up to the sky above where the clouds soured above them.

"What must I do?" He asked curiously.

What followed were only the sounds of the pridelands through each passing day. However it was followed shortly by a familiar voice.

"Mufassa?"

The Alpha turned to see who it was he had called him. There behind him, he saw Sarabi approaching him from behind. She came by his side and sat down but she was faced away from him, gazing down to the Savannah below. She saw the young zebra below as he hopped and galloped around his father. The sight had drawn memories the same way as Mufassa, when she saw him and Simba playing with each other since they were very young. Those moments were of a deep place within her heart and could never be replaced. However, she wanted more of those times with their adopted son.

"Why?" She asked.

Sarabi turned to her mate.

"Why did you abandon your son when he needed you the most?"

The alpha remained silent. The answer to her question was far too difficult to explain to her. He himself couldn't understand the reason for his absence in their son's life.

"Sarabi... I understand your need for..."

"No, you don't." Sarabi interrupted.

"I can't even believe that you of all the pride would do this to him. How could you?"

Mufassa turned to Sarabi.

"Sarabi, he's a man-cub... He cannot..."

His mate gazed to him with a frown. She was shrouded with disbelief at his outlook to Jay.

"He cannot what?" Sarabi asked, having a clear idea of what he would say of their son.

Mufassa struggled to find the right words to say to her. Jay was a cub of man; the tales that have all been told of man have all been fear inducing to all in the pride lands and beyond. For they hunt without the need to Quincy their hunger and they take less then what is given to them. However the king was of more to th fact that she was raising him in the place of their son.

With the silence, Sarabi could see as clear as day to what he meant. He believed that Jay would become all of what the tales have described man to be. She stared to him in complete shock as she couldn't make herself believe that this truly was her mate. She turned away from him as she closed her eyes tight. She could see the reason for his absence. Still he chose to remain with the cub that they had both lost and see their new son as but a replacement to their pain.

"How could you think of that?" She asked.

Mufassa frowned as he saw how hurt that Sarabi appeared. He approached her from behind as he was to speak up, however was left without anything to say.

"How could you believe that I would replace our son?!"

Sarabi turned back to him with such anger.

"I don't believe that at all." Mufassa said.

"But you dismissed Jay because of this." Sarabi said.

"All this times he needed you and all you've done is shun him, you left him and you left me alone that day!"

Sarabi was but on the verge of tears. To know that he favoured one son over the other had but come to hurt her and Jay in such a way. For a moment she was silent as she tried to pull herself back together. Mufassa was also without anything to say for he endeared through such unbearable guilt and confusion. She indeed was truthful with her words for he had come to hurt his family in such a way. He sighed as he lowered his head. He knew that he owed them more then what he had come to give

"Sarabi, I'm.. I'm sorry." He said as he looked to her.

His mate slowly gazed up to him.

"Jay told me something." She said as she referred to the past that he endured.

"He's lost the same as us and he never had what our son did."

The Alpha nodded his head as he gave a moan. He understood what it was the boy was never given and he had come to realize that guilt now.

"He needs you, Mufassa." Sarabi said.

"I need you too. We have a second chance now; please don't leave me alone on this."

The lioness then turned and left for Pride Rock. Mufassa was left to ponder further of his grave mistake. For so long he had come to know Jay as but an outcast, even if he didn't see it as that. But now he had come to realize what had come from his actions of neglect. Jay had lost just the same as he and Sarabi, to makes matters worse he was without a father's love. He could no longer keep to the son he had lost. It was for the sake of his family, he needed to full fill what he had failed to do.

**(I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry for it being so long. Please feel free to comment and review!)**


	32. A father's place

**Chapter 32, a father's place**

Jay sat atop the stone plate form within the cave, his head narrowed and looking upon the stone surface below. He was left so lost and confused as to what to think of all Rafiki had explained to him. Rafiki's words could not provide a clear answer for the absence from his life. It felt such a surprising thing to hear that Mufassa was so concerned that he was mutilated and injuries. The Wild boy had but grown to understand the fact that his father rejected him and come to see him to be an outsider of the pride, that he like Zira and Taka had but no love for him. For him to seem so concerned for him was hard for the boy to understand.

However none of it changes the actions he had committed. It was still present for the boy to know exactly what Mufassa had done to him. How he abandoned him and his mother in the weeks that passed away. Even knowing that he did in some way care for him nothing changed the fact off what he did.

"Does he really care about me?" Jay asked as he gazed up to Rafiki.

The mandrill nodded his head in response. He knew he spoke the truth and the true intentions of the King for the cub his mate had found. While seemed too blinding for the boy to see they were still present.

"I believe so, Man-cub." He insisted.

"Mufassa cares for you as much as the cub before you."

Jay looked curiously to the mandrill. By the mention of the cub before him came to the boy in a questioning manner. He was never told of what seemed to be a sibling that he had never met. Having one of course would be a most welcomed thing for a boy born an only child. Of course he couldn't say that he never had a sibling entirely. Nala seemed to fit that very description. She seemed like a sister to him as much as a friend to him.

Jay turned over to Nala, who frowned at what Rafiki had just said. Out of sadness and grief, she closed her eyes and narrowed her head. The most he could tell was that she knew this cub and also was close to him or her.

"There was a cub before me?"The boy questioned.

"You mean..."

"Yes, Man-cub." Rafiki answered.

"You once had a brother long before you came. One who was in line to be King the same way you are now."

Knowing now of the brother he had never met the boy felt a ping a bit surprised. However there was also a feeling of turmoil and grief. If there was another cub in the pride, where is he now and why haven't he seen him before?

"What... happened to him?" Jay asked.

It was at that point, Rafiki frowned and sighed. The fate of the cub was one that was hard to speak of, even for him. He was once of the same free spirit as Jay. One who embraced his eagerness and curiosity for the pride lands. However it was all cut short as he was undeservingly caught and killed by intruding hyenas.

"I'm afraid he was a loss whom the pride had to face."

By his answer, Jay frowned in utter sadness. He knew exactly what was meant by had faced one as great as the brother whom he missed.

"Oh..." The boy responded as he lowered his head.

For the first time, the boy felt somewhat of an understanding to his new family. They had lost someone who was special to them. He knew exactly what it was like to have someone you love be taken from you. The prime example to come into his mind was that of his mother. She was but the only family he ever had and was also his close friend. Losing her the boy felt as if he had lost everything. Sarabi and Muufassa felt when they lost their cub.

But just as his lioness mother came to mind, the boy's eyes shifted to the cave entrance where he saw her walking into the stone shelter. Jay raised his head back up and turned his mother. She walked up till she stood in the middle of the den. The noticed she had tears running from her sealed eyes. The boy frowned at the sight as he turned back to Nala. The two cubs only starred to one other, both just as curious as the other for the queen's present sadness.

It was then that the mandrill leaped from where he was sitting and approached the queen. Jay and Nala were left atop the stone bed to watch the shaman discuss with Sarabi. Though there was nothing for the two cubs to hear. For the most part all that came next was but complete silence within the layer. There wasn't a single word to be spoken for the moment. They only saw Sarabi gazing up at Rafiki with her tear-filled eyes. What came next were the queen's following words to break the silence.

"Thank you, Rafiki." She said appreciating his presence around her son.

Sarabi walked past the mandrill and came up to the stone platform. Jay and Nala moved back as the lioness came up and settled herself down upon its stone plate form. The lioness queen laid before the two cubs in complete silence as she continued to dwell through her pain from the discussion she had with Mufassa. From all she had heard and all that she could conclude from talking with her mate, she come to discover all she feared. Never could she understand that the one she loved would chose one of their sons over the other or even think that he would replace the one they had lost.

None of it would she have come to expect from Mufassa. She loved and respected her husband to no bounds yet the choices he came to see from him in recent time her loyalty to him was met with too great a test. He had come to show that he truly didn't respect the choice she had made in raising Jay amongst the pride. But what hurt Sarabi more was that he truly believed that she would ever go so far as to replace their son. The one shred of hope she had was that she had convinced him of his wrongful acts of rejecting Jay. However she still felt as if hope was fading really quickly.

Jay frowned as he gazed upon the look that she was giving. She laced away from him as tears continue He had seen Sarabi be upset a few times before, but never to the point where she would have tears be present to his sight. He of course was still questioning as to what would make her feel this way. Though he may guess exactly what may be a part of it. To his own understanding he knew that she was just as sad about losing her own cub the same way as he lost his own mother.

The boy began crawl up to his mother.

"Mom?" He said softly to her.

Jay crawled up to face his mother.

"Mom." He said again, hoping she would at least look to him.

She only remained the same. Jay reached up and set his hand upon the left cheek of Sarabi. He carefully turned her heard around to face him to which she opened her eyes to see her adopted son. Sarabi for a moment only stared to the man-cub she had proclaimed to be hers. As she gazed upon his young face taking every last detail she could see. The face of such young innocence and hope that had be shattered and ridiculed through the life he had just began. By the appearance of his beaten and scared body, she felt she had failed her son for all that had happened. All that she asked was to give Jay the life he deserved, the life the mother before her would want. However through the events of which had occurred from the brutal mutilation of the Buffalo and the absence of his father had but shattered the boy.

Yet through all of it, she could still see the boy's love and appreciation he had for her. While once belonging to the mother who had brought I'm into the world, now given to her for saving him then and raising him as her own.

"Mom please... Don't cry." Jay said, comforting his mother.

"Everything is okay."

Sarabi shut her eyes as she felt her boy touch. The boy draped his fingers across her face underneath her left eyes, the tear that slipped down was wiped away. After of which Sarabi opened her eyes again to her adopted son that stood before her. A smile slowly appeared upon her face for she saw him try to comfort her the same way she did whenever he was sad. Never could she understand why the pride was so against her adopted son.

She had heard so much hatred words that revolved Jay and yet she could not see the reason nor the truth of them. When she had adopted Jay that day she found of the man-cub love and the adventurous spirit that had came from the son she lost. None of what the tales that described his own kind could describes the boy himself. But to her, Sarabi refused to even think of what they all said about Jay for she loved him and nothing could make her think differently than that.

"Jay..." She said softly.

The lioness raised her right paw and placed it upon Jay's back. Carefully she pulled the man-cub to her as she began to nuzzle him lovingly; she gave off a soft and gentle purr as she rubbed the side of the boys head. Jay in return nuzzled her back, wrapping his around her neck as she held her close. The same way as Sarabi, Jay had come to love her in return for everything she had done for him. For her guidance, her protection, and most of all the love she had for him. All of which earned her the right to be called that in his eyes.

Rafiki stood in the middle of the den and gazed toward the mother and cub. By sight of their love and compassion for one another, the mandrill smiled. He was so entrance and so taken by the sight alone. He was at first without any sort of belief that the man-cub could be raised amongst the pride. However the boy seemed the grown on him through the passing time that followed when he had first seen the boy. The boy proved to be far more then how they all thought of him.

The shaman moaned as he nodded his head a bit. There was no further need of him to treat the boy and now he thought it was best to leave him and his mother to each other's company. Rafiki then turned and made his way outside the den.

Just outside the lion's den, Mufassa had returned to pride rock. The alpha lion climbed up the pathway up to the cave at the top. Carrying along in his now blood stained jaws was a small springbok he had caught on his way back, one that was not to satisfy his own hunger but that of Jay's. He had been within the cave for some time and hadn't eaten for some time and Sarabi had yet to hunt with the other lionesses. The boy had to be starving at that very point in time.

just as the Alpha climbed up on the top of the pathway up, he was then met with Rafiki who was coming from the cave entrance. The mandrill was faced away to the cave for the time being. He in a short time turned back forward to be met with Mufassa with a springbok hanging from his jaws.

"Mufassa." He said, noticing his catch.

"Back from a hunt I see."

The Alpha set down his kill before him before looking up to the mandrill.

"It's not for me, Rafiki." Mufassa stated having but no desire for eating at the moment.

He looked past the mandrill to the cave entrance. He was mostly concern with just how Jay was recovering from his wounds after the mutilation from Nyati.

"How is he doing?" Mufassa asked, turning back to Rafiki.

"Jay is quite alright, Mufassa." The mandrill answered.

"His scars and wounds have been healing quite nicely."

Mufassa gave a moaning sigh of relief. He was thankful that he was able to trust Rafiki in helping the man-cub recover. However he knew there was more than that to help Jay recover from. He narrowed his head as he pondered over his mate's words. His actions and misunderstanding of Jay convinced him to withdraw from the man-cub. Due to this, he had refused to give him what he never had, that being the love of a father. He could only guess as to how much it hurt the boy.

"Not all of them." Mufassa added.

The mandrill turned to the alpha curiously. He didn't understand quite as to what he was referring. He had already spent much time tending to the boys wounds, he was sure to check all the scraps and scars that were laid upon the boy's body.

"What?" The mandrill said.

The alpha lowered his eyes and bowed his head.

"I hurt him." He admitted.

"Much more then Nyati had."

Hearing Mufassa's words of which described his past actions to the boy, the mandrill also thought back to what the man-cub had told him. He had said that Mufassa had shown very little care for him and had shunned him. Rafiki didn't believe it to be true for he knew Mufassa would never do a thing such as that. However hearing him now say that he hurt the boy he was able to piece together exactly what the boy meant.

'"Oooohhhh." The Mandrill moaned as he shut his eyes and shook his head.

Mufassa groaned in response. He gave back up to the cave entrance as he thought more of the man-cub. By now he was sure of Jay's thoughts of him. He must clearly hate him for abandoning and shunning him all this time. All he ever wanted was to prove to him that he was truly his son. But he never did allow himself to see it until now.

"I've been hard on him." Mufassa explained.

"I didn't allow myself to move on from Simba and I neglected him all this time. I never treated him like the son that he is to me.'

Rafiki looked up to the alpha lion. By the sight alone, he was convinced he had told Jay the truth of his father. That he had not hatred to him and he did indeed care for him more then he thought.

"Well Mufassa." He said.

"I believe that it's time to show the boy exactly what Rafiki has told him."

Mufassa looked to the mandrill.

"Told him?" He asked.

The mandrill nodded his head to the king.

"He was convinced you hated him. But I told him exactly how you feel about him and I know how you do for sure. You really do care for him."

The answered barred the entire truth of how he felt of the boy. He never did hate him even though he shown clearly had shown him feelings that regard against Jay. The ones that he f regretted by letting them happen. He had very little reason for any of what he did; the one that drove to those choices was the holding onto his lost son. Though now was the time for him to come to grips with his mates plead for his help and be relieved of the loss of Simba.

Mufassa softy let out a sigh just as he thought of his lost son. He cared for Simba a great deal which made this choice to be hard to carry on. But if he didn't learn to let things be, he would only hurt his family more than how he already has.

"I know this has to be." Mufassa said, coming to terms with the truth he had withdrawn for some time.

"But... My son... I... I can't."

"Oh, Mufassa," Rafiki said as he shook his head in a disapproving.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten exactly what I taught you before."

The alpha knew exactly what he meant by that, the old advice that left kind of a bump on the top of his head. He needed no further teaching of it for he had already been given one mark on the head. Another would not be so welcomed.

"I am quite aware of your lessons, Rafiki." He reassured.

However the Kings words weren't enough to convince Rafiki.

"Well perhaps you need a reminder." Rafiki insisted.

The mandrill then swatted his staff at Mufassa. But in a quick reaction, the Alpha dodged the stick, moving back from the path of the mandrill's staff. By sight of Mufassa's quick reaction, Rafiki gasped out with a satisfied smile upon his face. He now saw that Mufassa was truly in no need for being taught the lesson that Mandrill presumed he had forgotten about.

"Ah!" The Mandrill gasped.

"Perhaps you don't."

"Just as I said before." Mufassa reminded.

The Mandrill nodded his head in agreement, stroking his white beard.

"Then it's time for you to show it to Jay the truth." He said.

"We all need a new path and I believe that he is your new path. You need him just as much as he needs you."

The Alpha knew it to be true. The past was the past and it can no longer drive him. He was ready to set aside his denial and his pain for his loved ones. It was time to show Jay that he too cared for him as he was led to believe. Mufassa lowered his head down and took the springbok back in his jaws. Later he raised his head back up and began walking into the cave.

Carrying his son's meal, he looked ahead into the cave. There he saw Sarabi lying right next to Jay, who laid against her side. She was looking down at her adopted son, who lands into her soft tanned fur. Later she looked to the cave entrance to see Mufassa walking in carrying a now lifeless body of a small springbok. The alpha come before his mate and adopted son. The boy barely awake turned his head to see Mufassa standing before him.

Jay leaned up from his mother's side, and stood up facing to the Alpha. By looking to him, the boy saw a look that seemed much different than before. It was not the usual that he had always seen him when they were faced with each other. It barred nothing to the stern look but more of the way Sarabi and Sarah always had.

Mufassa leaned his head down and placed the springbok down in front of the boy. He nudged the kill up to the boy before raising his head back up. The boy looked to the kill for a short time before looking back up to Mufassa. Never had Mufassa done this before for him.

"I thought you might need something to eat." Mufassa said.

"You must be hungry."

Jay nodded his head. It had been a long time since he had eaten last. The feeling of excruciating hungers filled his entire stomach at the time being.

"Thank you, Mufassa." The boy said.

While no what he would have wanted to hear, it was understandable. He had yet to fully convince the boy. But he was willing to undo the mistakes he made. As he turned his head to his mate, he saw her smiling back to him. She was proud and relieved by just seeing that she had come to convince her mate of her and their son's need for him.

It was now time to start again.

**(I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was kind of hard to do, took me several tries and rewrite. If it wasn't I'm deeply sorry and I am open to you critique. But I hope that I've given you the change for Mufassa that you all wanted. So please let me know what you think of this chapter and as always please comment and review!)**


End file.
